Do One's Heart Good
by canvasoul
Summary: [CHAPTER 11 UP!] Ketika saling menyayangi dalam suatu ikatan dan menempuh hidup berdua hingga akhir hayat lebih berharga daripada sekadar jatuh cinta. [taekook • vkook • kim taehyung with jeon jungkook • domestic!au • containing; BTS, GOT7, WANNA ONE, and OCs]
1. intro : Once in A Blue Moon

Bagi Jungkook, istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada.

Menurutnya, itu cuma lelucon konyol yang dibuat anak kecil untuk bersenang-senang di masa mudanya. Semakin melangkah dewasa, Jungkook semakin tahu bahwa tidak ada hal-hal omong kosong semacam jatuh cinta. Kau hanya tinggal meneguk alkohol di bar dan bercinta dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya—

"Kook, sudah dengar gosip tentang selingkuhannya Dosen Park?"

—hingga kau menyadari bahwa pada dasarnya manusia ingin merasa dicintai, tetapi mereka tidak mengalami sesuatu yang indah seperti cinta.

Menurut gosip yang beredar, melihat dari betapa minimnya pengalaman asmara, Jungkook tidak punya selera.

Padahal tidak.

Sebenarnya, selera Jungkook tinggi sekali.

Hanya mendengarnya sanggup membuat siapapun menyerah sebelum memulai. Tapi, tidak ada yang berkomentar karena memungkiri pesona Jungkook adalah kemunafikan. Semua orang menyukainya yang tidak pernah menyukai siapapun, disanalah sebuah ketidakadilan takdir bermuara.

Jungkook suka dengan tampang rupawan, tetapi bukan itu keinginan terbesarnya. Dia hanya menyukai orang yang lebih pintar darinya, karena kebodohan itu menyusahkan segala urusan. Masalahnya, semua orang tahu bahwa Jeon Jungkook berotak cemerlang dan sangat suka belajar. Menandingi Jungkook dalam bidang akademis bukanlah ide bagus.

Jungkook suka seseorang yang berpenghasilan dan memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Bukannya dia materialistis, tetapi tipis bedanya dengan realistis. Disini, Jungkook tidak ingin asal mengucapkan janji cinta suci tanpa atas dasar akal logika. Cinta tidak akan bertahan tanpa tempat tinggal dan kesejahteraan hidup yang layak, begitulah pemikirannya.

Persyaratan yang rumit, memang. Meskipun begitu, masih banyak orang yang dapat menyanggupinya. Tetapi, mereka belum tentu berhasil mendapatkan Jungkook.

Ini belum selesai.

Tidak ada yang tahu orang berperilaku seperti apa yang Jungkook inginkan, bukan?

Sebenarnya, inilah alasan terbesar orang-orang menyerah mendapatkan Jungkook. Jungkook nyaris tak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana untuk merubah diri seperti yang Jungkook sukai. Jungkook pun tidak pernah mengklarifikasi, hanya mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya seseorang berubah demi dirinya.

Dan sebenarnya lagi, Jungkook pun tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Dia tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang ingin ia sukai.

Hingga semuanya bermuara pada satu hari yang paling menggemparkan dalam hidup Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkook, aku ingin kau tahu betapa aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran, dan aku datang untuk sesuatu yang lebih serius daripada itu."

Seseorang datang dengan pemikiran dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Bukan pacaran, kencan buta, apalagi bercinta hanya untuk semalam. Sesuatu yang lebih serius, katanya.

 _Do One's Heart Good_

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS /muntahin layar/

Btw ini cuma preview, semacam intro. Tujuannya ya aku mau tau siapa yg tertarik hehe. Buat penegasan aja, ini ff taekook with **_JUNGKOOK BOTTOM_** , dan gue gak bakal berpaling dari posisi ini (?) Kedua, buat bocoran aja, ini **_domestic AU college life AU_**. Ketiga, aku gak tau ini bakalan konsisten lanjut sampe akhir atau enggak :")

So, are u interested?

Love, **Bluishie**


	2. 1 : Pop The Question

Mendapatkan satu dari sekian banyak pengakuan cinta, Jungkook merasa seperti selebriti mendadak untuk yang satu ini. Ya, semua orang jadi membicarakannya dan cowok tadi—dan bagi Jungkook, itu sama sekali tidak baik.

Kim Yugyeom, sahabat Jungkook yang banyak mendengar tentang gosip kampus itu dengan senang hati bercerita tentang Kim Taehyung, cowok yang baru saja membuat heboh seantero kampus dan media sosial para mahasiswa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Taehyung sangat jantan dan berani sekali saat melakukannya, kata Yugyeom. Matanya bergetar gugup, tetapi tak ada yang menyadarinya. Cowok itu tampak telah mencemaskan hal ini sejak lama, tetapi karena itulah dia tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya.

Ini bukan pengakuan cinta anak sekolahan yang berpacaran setelah si cewek menerima perasaan si cowok, lalu putus dan mencari orang baru. Taehyung serius, maksudnya, kelewat serius. Tidak ingin hubungan asmara, dia ingin keluarga baru. Jungkook adalah orang yang dipilihnya—yang notabene adalah orang paling tak terjangkau satu kampus. Bahkan pria _most wanted_ di kampus meniduri banyak gadis dan mabuk berat sampai pingsan setelah dilanda patah hati akibat ditolak Jungkook.

Berlebihan, memang. Manusia menjadi serakah dan putus asa ketika jatuh cinta, dan menjadi buta karenanya.

Orang-orang mulai berlelucon tentang Taehyung yang mengincar Jungkook sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Semuanya yakin bahwa Taehyung ditolak, dan dia akan jatuh depresi. Beberapa bingkisan beserta surat-surat penyemangat mulai memenuhi meja Taehyung, membuatnya heran karena dia tidak sedang berulang tahun untuk menerima hadiah sebanyak itu.

Lelucon itu sampai di telinga Jungkook, dan menurutnya orang-orang terlalu kejam untuk mereka berdua. Taehyung sama sekali tidak buruk, dan Jungkook tidak sejahat itu.

. . .

"Jadi, kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun?"

Yugyeom bertanya dengan suara kunyahan kentang di mulutnya. Jungkook melirik risih, tetapi menahan dahinya untuk tidak mengernyit jijik.

"Tentang apa?"

Menelan semua makanan yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya tergesa-gesa, Yugyeom menyahut dengan suara aneh, "Tentang Kim Taehyung, tentu saja." Lalu tersedak hingga batuk.

Jungkook memutar mata jengah. Yugyeom merampas air mineral milik Jungkook dan meneguknya habis—menunggu si pemuda Jeon yang tengah bimbang itu mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Akan seheboh apa lagi jika aku mengatakan sesuatu?" ungkapnya muak. Surai kecoklatan Jungkook diusak tak keruan, seperti ingin merontokkan semuanya.

"Diam juga tidak meredakan kehebohan yang ada, bodoh."

Orang-orang saling berbisik tiap kali melewati bangku yang diduduki Jungkook—dan Yugyeom. Jungkook sering menjadi buah bibir hangat, menggemparkan seisi kampus, dan rasanya tidak pernah menyenangkan. Kim Tehyung dan segala ambisinya yang kelewatan; seharusnya orang-orang menghebohkan pemuda itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Aku akan menyukai keputusanmu, apapun itu," si jangkung besar bicara lagi. "Tapi, aku juga ingin kau mempertimbangkan ini. Selain karena dia lumayan terkenal, aku tahu banyak tentang Kim Taehyung dari teman-temanku."

Kata Yugyeom, menurut teman-temannya, Taehyung sudah lama mengagumi Jungkook. Kecerdasannya dalam perhitungan tidak perlu diragukan lagi, sebab Taehyung dan mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi lainnya jauh dari kata bodoh. Keluarga Taehyung memiliki perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi dia mampu mempertahankan stabilitasnya dengan baik. Tempat tinggal yang layak sama sekali bukan menjadi masalah baginya.

Selain itu, Taehyung juga tampan.

Saking sempurnanya, Jungkook hingga tak mempercayainya.

Pasti ada cela yang Jungkook tidak tahu.

. . .

Jungkook menghapal rutinitas sahabatnya di luar kepala. Yugyeom selalu sibuk tiap hari Rabu. Setelah kelas selesai, dia langsung pergi bermain basket dan menginap di rumah temannya—terkadang Taehyung ikut begabung—sekalian mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang mustahil tuntas malam itu juga.

Di hari itu juga, Jungkook selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di tempat yang paling Yugyeom benci; perpustakaan. Bukan belajar atau apalah, Jungkook mencintai tempat sunyi dimana ide gagasan tak terduga untuk tugas desain selanjutnya terpikirkan begitu saja seperti mimpi. Melamun itu buang-buang waktu, tetapi kadang itu diperlukan.

"Perpustakaan meliarkan imajinasimu, bukan?"

Jungkook beradu pandang dengan wajah Taehyung tepat ketika ia menoleh. Cowok itu tersenyum, tangannya penuh dengan dua gelas kopi. "Kau minum kopi?"

Jungkook memakan durasi yang cukup lama untuk memperhatikan rupa Taehyung di hadapannya. Alis tebal dan bentuk hidung yang menawan, warna kulit tan yang seksi, senyum sehangat mentari musim panas, dagu simetris serta garis wajahnya yang sempurna—Taehyung kebingungan hingga salah tingkah.

"Uhm, halo? Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang?"

Tersadar dari lamunan, Jungkook menerima sodoran kopi dengan gerakan ragu. Uap panasnya menerpa wajah dan telapak tangannya terasa hangat. "Hei, memangnya boleh minum kopi di perpustakaan?"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jungkook. "Entahlah. Tapi, kenapa tidak? Kopi hanyalah kopi. Aku mengantuk. Manusiawi sekali, bukan?"

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak terlalu mengerti celotehan Taehyung. Pikirnya, meneguk sedikit kopi itu dapat mengurangi ketengangan dan kecanggungan yang mencekik.

 _Oh, americano_

Jungkook menyembunyikan lidah kepahitannya, berusaha untuk terlihat menikmatinya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu menyukai kopi terlebih yang pahit, tetapi ketulusan Taehyung seolah menekan perasaan itu. Toh, bukan salahnya. Jungkook memang hanya pernah minum kopi berdua dengan Yugyeom, lantas apa yang bisa Taehyung tahu tentangnya?

"Oh? Sejak kapan _americano_ terasa semanis ini?" Taehyung tampak ketagihan, meneguk kopinya lagi tanpa merasa kepahitan. "Ini enak! Hei, bagaimana _coffee latte_ -mu?"

Jungkook kelagapan saat meneguk kopi pahitnya sendiri. "Maksudmu aku? Kurasa ini _americano_ ," jawab Jungkook, sedikit mengerutkan dahi heran. "Dan rasanya tidak manis."

Taehyung mengamati kopinya yang tersisa setengah, lalu melirik isi _americano_ yang masih penuh. Jungkook memandanginya yang seperti kebingungan, dan semakin tidak mengerti ketika Taehyung menepuk dahinya keras, entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Oh, apa—kau tidak sengaja menukarnya?"

"Astaga, ini memalukan. Akan kubelikan kopi yang baru."

Jungkook menyodorkan _americano_ yang baru diteguk sekali kepada Taehyung yang tampak dilanda kegugupan. "Aku akan meminum sisa _latte_ -nya. Anggap saja kita sedang berbagi kopi."

Keduanya menukar kembali minuman mereka. Jungkook menyecap _latte_ itu nikmat, tidak memusingkan bahwa itu bukanlah kopi utuh. Taehyung senang melakukan ciuman tak langsung dengan Jungkook, americano yang pahit terasa lebih manis karenanya, meskipun perasaan bodoh dan bersalah masih bergelantungan di hatinya.

"Kenapa tertarik padaku?"

Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, terus terang sekali hingga yang ditanya terkejut di tempat. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Jungkook bahkan dua kali lebih terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Taehyung kemarin—dan begitu juga semua orang.

Taehyung menghela napas, entah mengapa masih merasa gugup. Tetapi tujuannya ada di depan mata, menanyakan keseriusannya, dan Taehyung sangat serius menginginkannya.

"Aku punya ribuan alasan. Mau dengar semuanya?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis, menyunggingkan senyum miring yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang disebut rayuan manis? Entahlah.

"Kenapa melamarku alih-alih berpacaran seperti anak muda?"

Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya tanpa keraguan dan satu kampus mengetahuinya, maka Jungkook pun tidak ingin meragukan perasaan itu. Tetapi, ini terdengar seperti interogasi menegangkan bagi Taehyung. Bahkan hanya melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan pun jantungnya selalu berdegup gelisah, berhadapan dengan Jungkook rasanya seperti ingin mati jantungan.

"Aku tidak mau putus denganmu."

"Aku dan kau juga bisa berpisah dengan bercerai. Apa bedanya?"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan kegugupannya mencair. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

 _Coffee latte_ tak bergeming di genggaman Jungkook, membiarkan angin musim semi membuat suhunya menjadi dingin. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang telah lebih dulu menatapnya, membangun hasrat awalnya dengan pria itu. Jungkook tidak berdebar, tetapi rasanya nyaman.

"Kupikir aku tidak sepantas itu. Ini seperti kejutan."

Bukan merasa tersanjung, tetapi ada perasaan nyaman lain yang terlalu gila untuk dideskripsikan—seperti diselimuti kapas lembut yang manis dan menyenangkan. Taehyung benar-benar serba bisa, bahkan dalam mengusik hati dingin seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau bahkan pantas mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang lebih sempurna dariku,"

Taehyung, dengan kata-katanya, tak berhenti membuat Jungkook merasa istimewa—sekaligus tidak percaya. Jungkook mungkin menawan hati banyak orang, tetapi tetap tahu seberapa kecil batas yang dimilikinya. Taehyung bagai bintang—bersinar di antara gelap semesta, disanjung oleh siapapun, dan karena kesempurnaan yang melampaui batas itu, takkan ada seorang pun yang menjangkaunya.

"Jadi, kudengar kau menolak banyak pria di kampus," Taehyung bicara lagi. Kegugupannya menguap lenyap entah kemana. "Lingkup pertemananmu juga sempit. Kau sendirian tanpa Yugyeom. Jika kau tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya, bisakah aku mengetahui orang seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

Jungkook berharap itu adalah pertanyaan retoris, karena ia sendiri pun tidak terlalu tahu. "Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?" celetuknya asal.

"Eh— _yeah_ , kurasa begitu." Taehyung menjawab tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya sendiri yang tak terjawab. Jungkook bersyukur lega Taehyung tidak mendesaknya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah merubahnya. Aku benci jika kau menggunakan alasan bahwa itu semua kaulakukan demi aku."

"Oh, oke—baiklah. Kau tampak serius," Taehyung tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan pertama Jungkook padanya, dan diluar dugaan ini sangat sederhana. "Apakah orang-orang berubah saat mendekatimu?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya jengkel. "Uhm, seperti bertingkah malaikat untuk mendapatkan simpati dariku."

"Ah, seperti itu," Taehyung berujar paham. "Apa boleh buat. Manusia takkan memperlihatkan kebejatan kepada orang yang diinginkannya."

Jungkook mengangguk kelewat antusias. "Itulah sebabnya aku tak ingin kau juga begitu."

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku agak pelupa. Apa itu tidak masalah?" aku Taehyung, merasa terbuka. "Seperti lupa meletakkan sepatu ke tempatnya, lupa dimana aku meletakkan ponsel terakhir kali, lupa apa yang sudah kumakan kemarin malam—sesepele itu, tetapi terkadang bikin kesal."

Jungkook mendengus menahan gelitik asing yang menyenangkan dalam perutnya. "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi malaikat karena itu."

Taehyung menatap dengan senyum. Jungkook ingin membalas tetapi merasa enggan. Pembicaraan ringan telah selesai, waktunya kembali menuntaskan tuntutan kuliah. Tetapi, entah bagaimana mereka masih saling bertukar pandang tanpa kata.

"Hei, pergilah ke taman atau kafe. Perpustakaan bukan tempat pacaran."

Yoongi datang tanpa permisi sembari menenteng banyak literatur terbitan lama, berujar penuh sindiran. Sorot matanya tampak malas sejak dulu, dan melihat keintiman dua orang cowok tanpa hubungan itu membuatnya semakin tak bergairah.

Jungkook membalas dengan memutar mata. "Pertama, taman ataupun kafe bukanlah gayaku. Kedua, kami tidak berpacaran."

"Oke, tapi kau akan," Yoongi menekankan kalimatnya tak mau kalah. "Nah, Taehyung- _ssi,_ kenapa kau tidak mengajak cowok manis ini jalan-jalan? Tidak ada gunanya merasa malu, toh semua orang sudah tahu."

Taehyung membungkuk sedikit, lalu mengatakan kalimat sopan terselubung kontradiksi. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya jika Jungkook lebih senang berada disini?"

Entah bagaimana kedua mata Yoongi berubah menjadi setajam pisau pengiris daging. Jungkook tak kalah menantang dengan mata bulatnya yang tegas. Taehyung, entah mengapa, merasa menjadi pihak ketiga yang harusnya melakukan mediasi untuk mengakomodasi konflik sepele ini.

"Kesal melihat kalian kasmaran," tutur si pemuda Min. "Semoga cepat putus, bocah."

"Aku tidak kasmaran, dasar tua."

"Hei—dengar, memangnya kita perlu memperdebatkan hal-hal seperti ini?" Taehyung berdiri di tengah, siap menjadi tameng pelindung jika Yoongi hendak meninju Jungkook. " _Well_ , Yoongi, kau butuh cinta dari orang lain. Ayo pergi ke sekolah seni minggu depan. Seseorang yang tepat dapat kautemui bahkan di tempat yang paling tidak tepat sekalipun."

"Apa-apaan—" Yoongi mengacungkan jari tengah tanpa tahu malu. "Persetan kau, brengsek!"

Sungguh, mereka hanya bercanda. Jungkook sudah bulat-bulat menganggapnya serius hingga setengah syok, tetapi Taehyung malah tertawa keras setelah meninggalkan perpustakan.

"Kalian aneh," komentar Jungkook.

"Aku takkan menyalahkan pendapatmu," jawabnya santai. Taehyung pasti merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri—dan bagusnya lagi, ia merasa gembira tak terkira, setidaknya untuk hari ini. " _Well_ , terima kasih banyak, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengangkat kepala, mengangguk sedikit bingung. "Oh, tentu—maksudku, untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk hari ini. Terima kasih banyak." Kim Taehyung dipastikan sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Ini adalah momen paling berharga sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya sebagai pemuda. Beberapa jam terakhir, Taehyung dengan pikiran tentang Jungkook membuatnya mabuk, tersesat dalam jurang cinta yang dalam—dan mengapa mesti mendaki untuk menyelamatkan diri jika ia bisa bertahan dan bahagia dalam jurang itu.

"Akulah satu-satunya yang harus berterima kasih," Jungkook menggeleng, entah sadar atau tidak tampang datarnya malah tampak manis. "Bahkan aku senang kau tidak sengaja menukar kopinya. Aku merasa kita seperti saling berbagi manis dan pahit, menyecap kedua rasanya bersama-sama."

Tawa maskulin terdengar di antara sore menjelang petang yang nyaris sunyi. Taehyung memelankan langkahnya untuk mendekat, merangkul bahu pemuda Jeon selagi ia berdebar bahagia. "Mari mencoba lemon dan stroberi lain kali." usulnya antusias.

"Terserah, asalkan kau yang lemon."

"Hei, itu tidak adil!"

Entah hubungan macam apa yang mereka miliki, dan apapun itu tidak masalah karena keduanya sama-sama bersenang-senang. Persetan jika Taehyung gagal merengkuh Jungkook dan tidak memiliki hatinya kelak, setidaknya ia berhasil mengukir momen bersama Jeon Jungkook di antara seluruh memorinya.

 _Do One's Heart Good_

 **T.B.C**

.

WHO'S EXCITED? NOBODY ACTUALLY (_)

 _Well_ , halo. _Almost_ _2k words_ dan aku tau ini menghancurkan ekspektasi kalian ﹏ tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan chapter 2 nya, _so please stay tune_ karena nggak bakal lama _update_ -nya. _But still, please_ jgn berekspektasi tinggi kepada seorang amatir lol.

Oke, jadi cowok yg ngelamar Jeon itu udah jelas kth a.k.a Kim Taehyung a.k.a _daddy kim_ (͡ ͜ʖ ͡). Aku bakal jelasin tentang Taehyung di chapter selanjutnya, _so lemme explain about kook_.

Jungkook, _lemme say that_ dia adlh mahasiswa yg cukup ambis ( _fyi_ dia jurusan desain interior) sangat tekun, nggak pernah berbaur sama mahasiswa lain alias cuma main sama Gyeommie. Dia sangat realistis dengan kenyataan bahwa cinta itu gak akan bertahan, akhir-akhirnya bakal putus dan berpisah. Lagian karena ambisinya untuk kuliah membuat Jungkook mikir kalau pacaran itu nggak perlu. Celakanya, cowok-cowok (dan cewek) banyak yg ngajak pacaran dan selalu berakhir penolakan. _**Point** -nya_ disini adalah si Taehyung yg dateng kepada Jungkook dgn perasaan yg sama, tapi dgn tujuan yg berbeda (alias baru pertama kali ngomong udah main lamar aja hwehehe) dan itu bikin pemikiran Jungkook mulai terbuka dgn cinta.

Sebelumnya gue minta maaf banget kalo ff ber-genre romance-general ini nyeleweng seenaknya jadi romance-drama ಥ_ಥ. Diusahain enggak angst kok tapi ya nggak tau juga (?)

Oke idk why author's note nya jadi kepanjangan ಠ_ಠ. Yang udah mampir baca, 6 reviews, 10 favs, dan entah berapa siders di chapter sblmnya, thank you so much dear ( ). Silakan tinggalkan jejak, mau komen gaje, curahan hati, sksd-an, atau kritik saran sangat diterima.

 _See you on next chapter_ , sekitar 3 atau 4 hari lagi.

Love, Bluishie


	3. 2 : Head Over Heel

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan monoton. Jungkook masih sama, menyibukkan diri dan tetap menjadi yang paling cemerlang satu fakultas, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Dia banyak nongkrong bersama teman-temannya, namun entah bagaimana caranya tetap bisa meluangkan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Jungkook.

Kehebohan takkan pernah mereda, dan Jungkook tidak terlalu suka itu. Selalu ada sesuatu tentang dirinya dan Taehyung yang dibicarakan orang-orang, entah itu fakta atau kabar burung. Taehyung adalah pria yang baik, sehingga tak ada yang perlu digosipkan.

"Hei, Jungkook," Taehyung datang dengan jaket hoodie yang membalut kemeja birunya. Dia duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang memang disiapkan untuknya. "Kurasa agak terlambat. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Bukan masalah," Jungkook menggeleng. "Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Hmm... memikirkanmu?"

Taehyung terkekeh senang melihat Jungkook mengerutkan dahi sembari memberenggut tidak suka. "Tampaknya itu yang membuatmu terlambat, ya? Aku sangat baik-baik saja, tidak perlu memikirkanku selarut itu." katanya sarkastik.

"Wow, oke. Senang mendengarmu baik-baik saja," tukas Taehyung dengan sunggingan senyum. "Jadi, aku baru saja menerima telepon dari perusahaan interior, mereka menawariku barang diskonan."

Taehyung memperlihatkan katalog produk interior yang cukup ternama. "Semuanya mahal meskipun sudah mendapat potongan harga. Keterlaluan."

Jungkook mendengus menahan tawa. Jadi seperti ini bawelnya mahasiswa Ekonomi soal pengeluaran uang. Satu tipikal cowok yang tidak terlalu disukai cewek-cewek, kalau saja wajahnya tidak tampan.

Dia pun terkekeh. "Seharusnya kau punya banyak uang, Kim."

"Tidak juga. Mengelola perusahaan itu tidak mudah, terlebih jika tidak mempunyai nama yang cukup besar. Harus penuh perhitungan atau... _BOOM!_ Kebangkrutan akan merenggut segalanya."

Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara bebas, membuat suara meledak yang aneh untuk mendramatisir suasana. Bukan sesuatu yang lucu, tetapi Jungkook nyaris tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kau juga ikut mengelola perusahaanmu?" tanya Jungkook kemudian, tanpa sadar kedua matanya membulat kagum. Cowok ini—entah mengapa—selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Seolah Taehyung adalah makhluk tanpa cela. "Oh, itulah sebabnya kau masuk jurusan Ekonomi."

Taehyung tersenyum begitu menyadari percakapan mereka telah berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya. Jungkook sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, Taehyung rasa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kook? Kenapa kau masuk jurusan desain interior?"

"Aku gagal masuk desain grafis," jawab Jungkook, mencurahkan kekecewaan tersirat di balik raut tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya menjalani sesuatu yang bukan pilihanku."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menutup buku katalognya, atensi teralih sepenuhnya kepada Jungkook yang jauh lebih menarik daripada sebuah sofa yang mahal. "Kau tampak tekun. Kupikir kau memang mendalami apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ya, aku memang berusaha untuk mendalaminya," Jungkook menyandarkan punggung sembari menghela napas, dan mencium aroma maskulin Taehyung di sana. "Dan aku tekun secara alamiah. Aku selalu seperti itu sejak sekolah dasar."

"Seperti anak kelewat ambisius yang tidak pernah bermain?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang mengajakku."

"Kalau begitu, mau main ke rumahku?" tawar Taehyung spontan, tanpa rencana, tetapi seratus persen meyakini keberhasilannya. "Aku mengajakmu." sambungnya.

. . .

Mulanya, Jungkook mengira bahwa tempat tinggal Taehyung adalah rumah yang mewah, memiliki taman dengan bunga-bunga cantik dan kolam ikan. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jungkook merasa kecil, mengingat apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang sumpek dan berantakan. Bukan berarti Jungkook mengalami kesulitan secara finansial, tetapi nyatanya ia kalah banyak dari Taehyung. Cowok itu punya perusahaan, mana mungkin pernah tinggal di tempat seperti rumah susun.

Taehyung mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat dan memelankan langkahnya. Jungkook menurut dengan perasaan bingung, dan baru mengerti ketika melihat anjing berbulu putih lebat yang menghampiri Taehyung. Anjing itu menggonggong aneh melihat Jungkook, bahkan membuat sedikit jarak.

"Louish anjingku. Dia anti dengan orang baru," jelas Taehyung. "Lou- _ya,_ ayo beri salam."

Gonggongan anjing itu berangsur berirama. Dia membuat gerakan aneh seperti berputar-putar di tempat, menggerakkan tangan, lalu merunduk. Jungkook berpikir itu imut—tanpa ingin mengatakannya.

"Apakah ini tandanya aku sudah dikenal olehnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, kau diizinkan masuk. Yang itu rumahku."

Hampir tidak dapat dipercaya. Rumah yang dimaksud dibangun dengan bentuk sederhana, tidak terlalu besar, serta dicat warna _cream_ yang lembut. Tidak ada taman maupun kolam ikan seperti yang Jungkook bayangkan. Rumah yang sederhana namun tampak nyaman.

Jungkook membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih—yang ternyata tidak dikunci—dan disambut dengan suara gaduh dari dalam tanpa ada siapapun yang tampak. "Ada orang lain di rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung berjalan masuk lebih dulu, membiarkan Jungkook mengekorinya. "Apa lagi yang kau jatuhkan, Kim Ahra?"

Seolah Taehyung berbicara dengan seseorang membuat Jungkook semakin bertanya-tanya. Lebih heran lagi mendengar sahutan suara yang terdengar seperti dari seorang bocah. "Papa, aku menjatuhkan banyak buku dan menemukan kalung lama milik Louish! Ternyata terselip di dalam rak!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang kecoklatan dengan setelan merah muda yang anggun itu berlari kecil dan menghampiri Taehyung, mengadukan dengan jujur apa yang barusan terjadi.

Jungkook memperhatikannya.

Anak itu mirip dengan Taehyung.

"Sedangkan Papa membereskan kekacauan kecil ini, minta maaflah kepada Lou, oke? Dia sangat sedih kehilangan kalung kesayangannya, kau tahu?"

Jungkook masih memperhatikannya ketika kedua kaki itu bergerak lincah menuju halaman rumah.

"Kim Ahra," kata Taehyung. "Putriku."

Jungkook selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Taehyung punya cela—hingga tiba saatnya untuk merasa lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah tahu tentang itu.

. . .

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kira-kira, aku mendatangi pesta dari perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan keluargaku. Aku bertemu dengan gadis Kanada, saling berbincang dan meneguk bir, lalu mabuk, dan begitulah akhirnya,"

Suara gemericik air mancur kecil menyejukkan hati terdengar harmonis bagai melodi sebuah instrumen. Ternyata ada kolam ikan disini, Jungkook baru tahu ketika Taehyung mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku halaman belakang. Taehyung bercerita sembari menatap langit-langit sesekali, Jungkook mendengarkan tanpa membuat suara apapun.

"Setahun kemudian, Alicia—gadis itu—dikabarkan mati bunuh diri. Aku nyaris lupa dengannya, bahkan sudah tidak ingat wajahnya. Dia meninggalkan Ahra di rumah sakit, tanpa petunjuk semacam surat atau apapun. Yang kutahu, dia telah mengalami hari yang berat sendirian,"

Jungkook melirik. Sebelum hari ini, tak pernah terlihat tatapan Taehyung sesedih itu. Dia juga tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal melankolis sebelumnya. Jungkook tidak memahami perasaan Taehyung yang belum siap menjadi seorang Ayah, atau perasaan Kim Ahra yang kehadirannya merenggut masa muda orang tuanya dan Ibunya mati bunuh diri, dan Jungkook takkan pernah paham.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Alicia, dia pun demikian. Memikirkan tentang malam itu malah membuatku mati rasa," ujar Taehyung dengan punggung menyandar, tak cukup tegar untuk berdiri sendirian. "Tetapi, gadis itu memberikan Ahra untukku—meskipun dia menyerah—agar aku dapat balajar untuk mencintai seseorang. Dan, ya. Kim Ahra bagaikan duniaku."

Satu hal yang Jungkook baru tahu; Taehyung bukan makhluk tanpa cela. Dia rapuh, lebih dari yang Jungkook bayangkan. Dengan mencintai Jungkook, Taehyung sedang belajar untuk memulai revolusi baru dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan masa mudanya untuk bersenang-senang, ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah lebih maju menuju kedewasaan daripada yang lain.

"Menurutku, Alicia- _ssi_ maupun Ahra- _ya_ pasti merasa beruntung," ujar Jungkook, menggenggam tangan Taehyung simpatik. Cowok itu menatap Jungkook, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Astaga, kenapa suasananya menjadi melankolis begini?" candanya dengan senyum geli. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. _Time flies_ —begitulah istilah yang suka digunakan Alicia."

Tak menjawab dan malah sibuk mengamati percikan air di air mancur, Taehyung memutar otak untuk mencari topik lain—yang jauh kesuraman ini. "Kau tahu, Alicia sangat mahir dalam bidang desain grafis. Sayangnya dia harus masuk jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Menjalani tuntutan bedasarkan ekspektasi orang lain membuat siapapun tertekan, 'kan?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Taehyung merutuk tidak dapat melontarkan topik yang lebih baik, lagi-lagi membahas mantan cewek yang pernah ia tiduri. Setidaknya ia merasa begitu hingga Jungkook menunjukkan wajah tidak keberatan.

"Persis. Aku akan ikut senang jika dia benar-benar masuk desain grafis," ujar Jungkook dengan binar samar di matanya. "Anakmu itu, pastikan untuk mendukung apapun yang ingin dia jalani. Oke, Taehyung?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring, menyeletuk jahil, "Kau bertingkah seperti seorang mama, Kook."

. . .

Tiga hari berikutnya, ketika rintik-rintik hujan turun dari langit yang sebelumnya cukup cerah, Jungkook datang ke kediaman Kim sepulang kuliah dengan sekotak pizza dan sebotol besar soda.

"Halo," Ahra yang membukakan pintu menyapa Jungkook seolah mereka seumuran. "Pacarnya Papa." lanjutnya tidak sopan.

"Halo juga. Dan, tidak. Aku bukan pacar Taehyung," jawab Jungkook setengah gemas. Anak ini baru hidup tujuh tahun di muka bumi dan pemahamannya tentang dunia orang dewasa sangat luas. Katakanlah ini adalah perubahan zaman—yang tidak seratus persen positif. "Bisakah kau mempersilahkanku masuk agar kita bisa makan pizza?"

"Dan minum soda," gadis blasteran itu membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Oke, silakan masuk!"

Jungkook melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang masih terasa familiar baginya. Inisiatif Jungkook untuk merapikan meja selagi Ahra mengambil gelas muncul begitu saja, dan menuangkan soda secara rata ke dalam tiga gelas berukuran besar. Bocah tujuh tahun itu bersorak senang, tahu bahwa ia akan kenyang dengan makanan yang enak—persetan dengan dampak negatifnya bagi kesehatan.

"Papamu mungkin pulang sebentar lagi, jadi kita harus menyisakan pizza untuknya juga," tangan mungil Ahra yang hendak mengambil potongan ketiga ditepis pelan. Bibirnya yang belepotan saus mencibir tidak senang.

"Apa yang biasanya kau makan bersama Taehyung?" alih-alih membalas, Jungkook mencoba membangun sebuah topik sederhana.

Mata anak itu tengah menerawang, menatap langit-langit rumah yang polos, entah apa sebabnya. "Kami paling sering makan ayam!"

"Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari dalam setahun kalian hanya makan ayam?"

"Sesekali kita makan daging, dan aku paling benci sayuran. Kalau tidak ada yang bisa dimasak, Papa akan menyeduh ramen instan atau memesan makanan pesan antar—tunggu, kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, merasa diperlakukan keliru oleh anak kecil. "Apa salah?" tanyanya balik.

"Well, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, tapi—" Ahra menggantungkan kalimatnya, membiarkan mulutnya mengunyah beberapa gigitan pizza. "Setiap pertanyaan tidak pentingmu membuatku percaya bahwa kau sedang mengorek informasi tentang Papaku."

Jika ilustrasi perempatan siku di kepala benar-benar nyata, pasti akan tampak sekali bahwa Jungkook sedang menahan emosi. "Apa yang kau—hei, tahu tidak kalau Papamu sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang?" Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan kedua—yang terdengar seperti ingin menyebarkan gosip.

"Papa mencintaku," jawabnya dengan binar mata yang polos. "Papa bilang aku harus mencintai Mama juga, tapi aku tahu bahwa Papa tidak melakukannya."

Jungkook tersenyum geli, mengiyakan perkataan Ahra dengan anggukan berlebihan. "Oke, oke, aku tidak sedang membicarakan Mamamu. Ini berarti ada seseorang lain yang aku bicarakan."

"Apakah ada gosip aneh tentang Papa di kampus?" Ahra, entah bagaimana, terjerumus ke dalam maksud yang keliru. "Katakan padaku siapa yang menyebarkannya. Papaku mungkin sedang mencintai seseorang, tetapi ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk konsumsi publik."

 _Salah Papamu yang menyatakan perasaannya di koridor ramai,_ Jungkook menahan gelitik geli di perutnya. "Oke, mari tidak membicarakan Papamu. Ahra- _ya_ , bagaimana sekolah?"

Tidak banyak tanya, anak baik ini hanya mengikuti arah pembicaraan yang diarahkan Jungkook. Maksudnya, syukurlah Ahra tidak banyak curiga seperti tadi. "Banyak anak-anak bodoh. Mereka memamerkan kekayaan yang sebenarnya milik orangtuanya. Lagipula, siapa peduli? Aku punya Papa yang masih muda dan tampan."

"Apakah mereka mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook, menelisik sedikit lebih jauh. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti menjadi konselor mendadak, sulit dipercaya ia bisa berinteraksi dengan bocah yang menyusahkan dan menakjubkan di saat yang bersamaan. Belum genap setahun yang lalu, Jungkook bergidik ngeri melihat bayi menangis dalam gendongannya.

"Yah, sedikit," sedangkan yang ditanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh, mereka cuma anak-anak payah."

Agak sulit dipercaya jika Ahra mengalami kesulitan berteman di sekolah—mengingat Ayahnya sangat pandai bersosialisasi meskipun tidak terlalu populer. Jungkook sangat memahami situasi anak ini, memorinya seketika bernostalgia buruk tentang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu. Tetapi, Ahra adalah anak yang kuat seperti Ayahnya, Jungkook tahu.

"Hei, aku pulang!" Jungkook dan Ahra sama-sama menoleh mendengar pintu dibuka. "Ada sepatu asing dan aroma lezat dari luar, kurasa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Suara itu, entah mengapa, mengejutkan Jungkook hingga membuatnya sedikit merinding. Dia memang belum bertemu Taehyung di kampus, dan entah bagaimana suara itu menjadi sesuatu yang paling ingin ia dengar seharian ini.

Ahra melompat ke pelukan sang Ayah, mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian.

"Hei," Taehyung melambai ke arah Jungkook. "Aku mengelilingi kampus mencari seseorang yang ternyata asyik makan di rumahku."

"Kau nyaris tidak mendapatkan jatah," Jungkook duduk di hadapan Taehyung, mencomot satu potong pizza lagi. Matanya melotot ketika menangkap basah pemuda Kim yang memperhatikannya yang sedang mengunyah hingga pipinya sebulat bakpau. "Dan maaf untuk itu. Bisakah pizza dan soda menggantikan energimu yang terbuang?"

Jika kalimat _'hanya melihatmu sudah cukup untuk mengisi seluruh energiku'_ terdengar terlalu norak dan menggelikan, maka Taehyung hanya dapat mengatakan, "Jangan dipikirkan. Daripada itu, apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan seharian—hingga Yugyeom pun gagal membujukmu keluar?"

"Desain interior untuk rumah minimalis," Jungkook mengisi gelasnya dengan soda berwarna merah terang untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Aku tak pernah menikmati tugas kuliah segembira ini. Seperti merancang rumah _Barbie_ yang cantik dan mungil."

"Kau tampak semangat," sahut Taehyung, turut merasa senang. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Jungkook bercerita tentang ketidakinginanya belajar desain interior.

Ahra beringsut mendekat, bertanya sembari meniru wajah sumringah Ayahnya. "Apa Jungkook- _ssi_ bisa membuat rumah?"

"Bukan itu maksudnya. Aku—" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, memikirkan serangkai penjelasan yang sekiranya mudah dicerna nalar anak sekolah dasar.

"—Jungkook pandai menata rumah, Ahra- _ya_. Dia bisa melakukannya untuk kamarmu yang semakin penuh tiap harinya. Benar, 'kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Pisahkan barang lama dan yang baru, kemudian pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada barang yang lama."

"Eh? Aku tidak mau membuang boneka-boneka lamaku!" Ahra merengut tidak setuju. "Semuanya pemberian Papa!"

Jungkook menghela napas berat, melirik Taehyung yang sibuk nyengir. "Kau mengacaukan kamar putrimu sendiri." sindirnya sinis.

"Baiklah," Taehyung menghabiskan pizza terakhirnya, kemudian berujar, "Mari pikirkan hal ini hari Minggu saja, karena sudah pukul enam petang dan Jungkook harus pulang."

Jungkook menuangkan sisa soda ke dalam gelas Taehyung sembari terkekeh kecil. "Papamu hanya ingin lari dari situasi ini, percayalah."

"Begitulah dia," Ahra menimpali setuju, entah sejak kapan menjadi sekutu Jungkook. "Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk makanannya, Jungkook- _ssi_. Datanglah sesering mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu suka teman-teman Papa yang datang dengan bau rokok."

Jungkook mengangguk, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk saling mengecup pipi dengan Ahra sebelum diantar pulang oleh Taehyung, di bawah redup langit petang.

. . .

Apartemen Jungkook tampak sepi—dan memang selalu begitu. Tidak banyak yang tinggal disana, kebanyakan merupakan apartemen sewa, sehingga Jungkook minim tetangga. Tapi, sisi baiknya, Taehyung dapat berduaan dengan Jungkook tanpa interupsi orang lain. Rupanya, memiliki seorang putri tidak dapat menghalangi gebu hormonnya sebagai seorang pria.

"Sepertinya Ahra cukup menyukaimu," Taehyung berujar pelan. Jungkook tak langsung masuk ke dalam, hanya berdiri di sebelah Taehyung sembari memandang langit yang kunjung menggelap. "Aku suka melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan orang lain dan menikmatinya. Semacam berbaur—ya, seperti itulah."

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Matanya mengamati burung-burung gereja yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya. " _Well_ , selamat untuk Kim Taehyung. Berkatmu aku berhenti menghabiskan sore di perpustakaan dan mengunjungi rumah orang lain."

"Kaulah satu-satunya yang harus diberi selamat. Kau mengagumkan." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan, hanya reflek alamiah tetapi terdapat sejuta afeksi untuk maksud yang lain—maksud yang hanya untuk dipahami mereka.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, menyelami iris gelap itu tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Tak ada sepatah kata. Sedetik setelahnya, wajah itu sudah mendarat di bibir pemuda Kim, mengecupnya pelan.

Taehyung sempat membeku sepersekian detik, kemudian merespon ciuman tak terduga itu dengan menyesap rakus bibir manis Jungkook. Sempat dimabuk nafsu sebelum dirinya tersadar dan membuat sedikit jarak di antara kedua bibir itu seraya berkata, "Jungkook, apakah ini boleh—"

"—aku akan marah kalau kau berhenti."

Dengan sigap Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di area tengkuk dan lengkung punggung, kemudian kembali memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Bibir Jungkook dikecup berkali-kali, cenderung berantakan dan tergesa-gesa. Tapi bukan masalah karena Jungkook menyukainya.

Keduanya saling melepas bibir hampir bersama-sama, sedikit mempertemukan ujung hidung sebelum menjauh dan saling menatap dalam senyum. Sebuah senyum dalam arti berbeda.

"Jungkook, kau seperti sedang gembira sekali." ujar Taehyung yang tak kalah gembiranya.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Sekadar informasi. Aku akan menerima lebih banyak pengakuan cinta setelah ini. Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku bisa saja mendapat pengakuan cinta dari pria lain dan menerimanya. Tak ada yang tahu."

"Kau akan menolak mereka. Aku jamin," Taehyung nyengir percaya diri. Dia merapikan jaket denimnya yang sedikit kusut, kemudian melambai pergi. "Aku akan pulang. Persiapkan saja dirimu. Tak ada yang tahu." Jungkook melotot mendengar Taehyung meniru ucapannya dengan nada jahil.

Tiga puluh menit setelah Taehyung pergi, ciuman itu terasa seperti baru sedetik berlalu bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak jatuh cinta. Tetapi, dia ingin memilih Taehyung untuk menjalin kasih dan melangkah maju untuk sebuah lembaran baru. Hati, raga, dan seluruh inderanya menginginkan afeksi—yang berasal hanya dari rengkuhan Taehyung. Pemuda itu bagaikan separuh jiwa, mengisi kekosongan hebat yang menyelimuti dirinya.

 **T.B.C**

HAYOLO TAEHYUNG UDAH PUNYA ANAK. HAYOLO TAEKOOK UDAH MAIN CIPOK. HAYOLO—

 _Ok, staph._

HOLA GAES~! (/)/

Well, aku udah memenuhi janjiku dan ini aku ketik dengan super nafsu (?) jadinya bablas 2k words :D _hope u guys like it_ terima kasih banyak untuk _likes_ dan _reviews-_ nya yah, _i really appreciated it_!

Aku cuma mau menetapkan bahwa **_DOHG UPDATE SETIAP JUMAT_** , dan dikarenakan UAS (ketauan w masi anak sekolah lol) chapter 3 bakal dilanjutin tanggal **1 DESEMBER 2017** :)

Balasan review:

 **Kyunie** : _of course_ itu Tae :) sabar yah semoga kekepoanmu(?) terjawab nanti. Semoga gak cepet ilfeel /eh/

 _Anyway, thank you!_

 **SwaggxrBang** : _you got the point, girl!_ Iya itu maksudku, selain karena aku demen domestic!au, aku pengen buat cerita yang gak melulu ttng pacaran. Makasih reviewnya, yah. Semoga betah :)

 **xxgoomigo** : seneng kalo ternyata bahasaku gak ribet, sempet ada pikiran kalo ff aku tuh ancur diksinya wkwk. Pokonya seneng kalo ada yg suka ･ᴗ･ makasih ya moga betah nunggu ehehe 3

 **Tink224** : aku paling suka sikap Yoongi yg begini sih, hehe. Tunggu kelanjutannya yah, Yoongi mungkin bakal bikin kaget-kaget gak nyangka gitu deh nantinya. Btw makasih banyak sudah mampir

 **Kukiya** _(guest)_ : sudah lanjut dear :) aku juga baper sama review kamu.g

 _thanks for reading!_

 **Vi** _(guest)_ : _yes_ deketnya mereka gak kayak aku yg jauh sama oppa ಥ_ಥ _well_ , aku penggemar angst sih (ketauan maso ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ) tapi enggak, untuk ff ini aku mau bikin happy ending (setelah melewati drama yg complicated tentunya, hehe)

Makasih banyak untuk waktunya ya!

Love, Bluishie


	4. 3 : Happy as a Clam

"Taehyung? Entahlah, dia absen hari ini," mendadak ditanyai tentang hal yang tak seperti biasanya, Yugyeom menjawab demikian. "Kenapa? Apa kalian mulai berpacaran?"

Jungkook memutar kedua mata menanggapi kesimpulan yang terlalu cepat itu. "Duh, aku hanya mencarinya. Aku ingin meminjam katalog interior untuk referensi, karena dia punya banyak."

Yugyeom menyisir surai gelapnya yang belum ditata rapi dengan jemari. Tugas kuliah yang benar-benar gila menyita waktunya untuk bersolek, bahkan kantung hitam masih membekas jelas di bawah matanya. Sedangkan Jungkook, entah mengapa, tampak lebih berseri dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia mandi dua kali lebih lama dan bercermin sepuluh kali lebih sering.

"Apapun alasanmu, telepon saja kalau kau memang mencarinya," katanya. " _Well_ , dia pasti merasa sangat senang. Tapi, memang tumben sekali Taehyung absen tanpa kabar begini."

Jungkook membatu, terjebak dalam pikirannya bodohnya sendiri. Termenung lama dan mempertimbangkan banyak hal yang tidak perlu. Pertama, ia punya sejuta keraguan untuk menghubungi si pemuda Kim. Kedua, Jungkook tidak menyimpan nomornya.

Taktala Jungkook mengumpat keras dalam hati, kerasionalitasan pikirannya kembali bekerja. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan, toh keduanya sudah saling berciuman panas begitu. Lalu, Yugyeom punya nomor Taehyung beserta semua akun media sosial Taehyung untuk dihubungi—Jungkook tinggal memintanya.

Sesimpel itu, manusia hanya selalu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor Taehyung dari Yugyeom—karena Jungkook bukan pengguna aktif media sosial—Jungkook menghubunginya tanpa menunda apapun. Bunyi sambungan telepon menyebalkan tak kunjung berubah menjadi suara dari pita tenggorokan Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menghela napas frustasi.

Dia bohong soal ingin meminjam katalog.

Memikirkan ciuman kemarin sanggup membuat Jungkook gila. Gila karena, jujur saja, Taehyung adalah pencium yang baik, dan ketiadaan Taehyung yang mendadak membuatnya sempat menduga bahwa pemuda Kim itu adalah pria brengsek.

. . .

Tiga hari tanpa kabar. Jungkook terlalu muak untuk menunggu sebuah ketidakpastian.

Dia mulai berani mengunjungi gedung fakultas ekonomi, bertanya kepada beberapa orang mengenai Taehyung. Jawaban mereka tidak banyak bervariasi, karena memang tak ada yang benar-benar tahu.

Kim Taehyung mengacaukan semuanya. Ketika diberikan tugas mendekorasi taman rumah sederhana, Yugyeom menyeletuk tanpa berpikir panjang, "Kau pasti pernah mengunjungi rumah Taehyung sampai begitu mahir menggambar halaman belakangnya."

Jungkook merampas kertas sketsa itu, menyimpannya di dalam map tanpa mengatakan apapun. Halaman belakang kediaman Kim yang menjadi tempat cengkrama dirinya dan Taehyung tempo hari tak mungkin luput dari memorinya. Jungkook memvisualisasikannya dengan baik di atas kertas hingga sudut-sudut terkecilnya, dan pembicaraan mereka waktu itu terngiang samar di kepalanya.

"Sudah tahu tentang putrinya Taehyung?" tanya Yugyeom, entah mengapa nadanya terdengar hati-hati.

"Ya, dan anaknya manis," yang ditanya malah menjawab santai, karena memang seharusnya ia tidak perlu menghebohkan itu. "Tetapi dia takkan semanis itu saat dewasa. Sedih memikirkan bahwa Ahra akan berubah. Remaja adalah masa transisi yang mengerikan."

"Astaga, kau berpikir terlalu jauh," Yugyeom tertawa keras tanpa ditanggapi Jungkook. "Oke, aku serius. Kau harus tahu bahwa Taehyung, meskipun tampak baik-baik saja, sebenarnya sangat cemas menjaga putrinya sendirian. Menjadi seorang ayah tanpa persiapan sama sekali, dan menyesali banyak hal meskipun dia tidak mencintai cewek yang ditidurinya."

Jungkook berangsur melunak. "Taehyung pasti bukan pria brengsek, 'kan?"

"Satu-satunya kebrengsekan yang pernah dilakukannya adalah membuang puntung rokok sembarangan karena tiba-tiba Ahra menghampirinya."

Yugyeom dan Jungkook terkekeh bersamaan. Jungkook baru tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang perokok, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia melihatnya memantik atau menghisap batang rokok, bahkan tak pernah tercium bau asapnya.

Jika Taehyung adalah pria brengsek, atau pria pecandu rokok yang menjengkelkan, maka tidak ada lagi pria baik-baik di dunia ini.

. . .

Hari ini, Jungkook mengunjungi rumah Taehyung. Dari luar tampak gelap dan kosong, seperti sedang tidak dihuni seseorang. Teras dan halamannya masih bersih, berarti dia belum pergi lama. Ahra juga tidak ada, kemungkinan mereka pergi bertiga dengan Louish.

Apapun itu, semuanya aneh bagi Jungkook. Ada perasaan sesak yang asing entah apa.

"Sudahlah," Yugyeom menghela napas gusar, menepuk bahu lemah sahabatnya. "Coba pikirkan betapa seramnya Dosen Choi jika kita tidak ke taman kota untuk menyelesaikan tugas?"

Sedikit menyingkirkan tangan Yugyeom, dengan nada setengah dingin Jungkook menjawab, "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku oke."

"Sungguh?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas. "Bisakah kita berjalan saja karena bus terasa terlalu sesak untukku?"

Dan Yugyeom takkan sekejam itu untuk menjawab tidak.

. . .

"Entah mengapa," Yugyeom memulai. Dia duduk di pinggir air mancur berpatung besar dengan Jungkook, menggambar tata letak taman kota yang sama namun dengan visualisasi yang berbeda dalam menuangkannya. "Taman ini, meskipun mengalami banyak perubahan tiap tahunnya, tampak sama membosankannya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih kanak-kanak."

Jungkook menghentikan arsirannya, tak disangka mengangguk setuju. Dia bukan tipe yang memedulikan hal yang bukan urusannya seperti ini, tetapi sesuatu seperti menarik ketidakpekaan atensinya.

"Aku ingat pohon itu, yang paling besar di taman ini," Jungkook menunjuk sebuah pohon kokoh dengan ujung pensil kayu. "Dulu terdapat bunga anggrek putih di sekelilingnya, sekarang warnanya berubah kemerah-merahan setelah mengalami hibridisasi. Meskipun warnanya berbeda, tetap saja itu hanyalah bunga anggrek."

Yugyeom meletakkan ujung gagang kacamata yang dilepasnya sejenak ke sudut bibir, mengerutkan dahinya lelah dan ingin rileks sebentar.

"Apakah kau pergi bermain ke taman ini tiap hari dan mengamati bunga-bunganya setiap musim?" candanya—yang sialnya tidak mampu merubah raut suram Jungkook sedikitpun pasca sepulang dari rumah Taehyung.

"Ya, tapi bukan untuk bermain," sahut si lelaki Jeon. "Ayahku adalah seorang ahli biologi. Dia yang menghibridisasi bunga anggrek di taman ini dan diberikan kepada ibu tiriku."

Yugyeom tersentak, hampir mematahkan kacamatanya. "Astaga, Kook—maafkan aku. Aku turut sedih mendengar—"

"Oh—Ahra- _ya_!"

Jungkook terkejut bukan main melihat bocah familiar yang dewasa sebelum umurnya itu muncul tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook duduk. _Dress_ putih bermotif bunga berwarna pastel sangat serasi dengan kamera tua bermodel klasik yang dikalungi di lehernya. Anak itu—Kim Ahra—berhenti sejenak di antara kerumunan, kemudian berlari pergi ke arah barat.

Yugyeom lebih terkejut lagi. Melihat Ahra yang lenyap bersama ayahnya sejak kemarin sekaligus mendengar pekikan keras Jungkook yang mengagetkannya.

"Teriakanmu, Kook."

"Hei," Jungkook menepuk bahu Yugyeom keras, tak peduli empunya merengut setengah gusar. "Kalau Ahra ada disini, berarti Taehyung pun berada tidak jauh dari sini, bukan?"

Sebelum Yugyeom sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Jungkook sudah beranjak dari tempat dan menyusul Ahra yang sudah tak terlihat. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan buku sketsa dan susu kotak rasa stroberi, pensil dan pulpen beragam ukuran disimpan asal-asalan ke dalam saku. Jungkook tak tahu apa yang sedang ia kejar; Ahra, Taehyung, atau sebuah cercah harapan.

Menjadi pemeran figuran di tengah-tengah sebuah drama percintaan membuat Yugyeom mengumpat miris.

. . .

Jungkook tersesat di dalam taman seperti anak kecil. Betapa cerobohnya. Terasa tidak masuk akal, tetapi taman ini hampir sepenuhnya asing bagi Jungkook setelah lama tidak pergi berkunjung.

Tak kunjung menemukan bocah atau pemuda Kim setelah mengelilingi taman sekitar tiga kali membuatnya ragu tentang matanya yang sempat menangkap siluet Ahra. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika semua yang ia lihat hanyalah pantulan khayal belaka, karena keinginannya untuk melihat Taehyung mungkin membuatnya gila.

"Sial—hei, tunggu,"

Mendengar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar, Jungkook mengangkat dengan putus asa. Tetapi, secercah harapan menghampirinya bagai pelangi yang muncul dari balik awan kelabu.

Taehyung menelepon, Jungkook bahkan tak butuh satu detik untuk mengangkatnya.

 _Kook—hei, kau terdengar capek. Napasmu—_

"Hei," sahutnya lirih. Jantung dan aliran darahnya berdegup kencang serentak, dan suara Taehyung bagaikan pemompanya. "Kau kemana saja? Pergi dan mencari partner ciuman yang baru?"

Kekehan manis terdengar dari seberang. _"Sudah kucari dari dulu,_ _tapi tidak ada yang semanis bibirmu,"_ Jungkook mendengus menahan malu di antara kalimat Taehyung. " _Astaga, aku sangat merindukanmu."_ lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapa suruh pergi meninggalkanku begitu?" nada gusar di ucapan judes Jungkook membuat yang di seberang telepon terkekeh senang. "Sekali kau jatuh padaku, hatimu seperti berada dalam jeratan pesonaku—takkan mudah berpaling. Lihat di sekelilingmu, hampir pria di kampus mengeluh begitu."

 **"Aku tahu,"**

Telinga kiri Jungkook tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar suara lirih berbisik disana. Sebuah napas hangat menerpa kulit sensitif yang menegang hebat, sedangkan telinga kanannya masih mendengar suara telepon.

Taehyung—dengan warna rambut dan piercing baru—melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya di pinggang sang pujaan, mendekap penuh afeksi dari belakang. Dagu simetrisnya bertumpu manja pada tulang selangka Jungkook, tersenyum luar biasa menawan.

"Jika berlutut terlalu ketinggalan zaman," tangan Taehyung di lingkar pinggang ramping Jungkook membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin berkilap perak dengan bentuk berlian yang cantik. "Bersediakah kau menikah denganku agar aku bisa memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini setiap hari?"

Cincin kembar yang terpampang di hadapan Jungkook bagaikan benang merah yang akan menyatukan kedua insan—jika Jungkook menerima dan memakainya bersama-sama dengan Taehyung. Para pengunjung taman hingga pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di sekeliling mereka menjadi saksi tak disengaja, terkagum-kagum dibuatnya. Ahra tak bisa diam, mengangkat kamera dan memotret momen itu dari berbagai sisi.

Makhluk penuh cela ini tidak melakukan sedikitpun cela dalam memikat hati, jiwa, serta seluruh indera dalam raga Jungkook.

Jungkook dihujani luapan bahagia yang tak kuasa dibendungnya, berpikir bahwa semuanya adalah mimpi tetapi pelukan Taehyung terasa begitu nyata dan hangat. Bibirnya mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung, tak perlu kata-kata manis untuk menjawabnya.

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan riuh dan ramai-ramai memberi ucapan selamat. Ahra melompat girang hingga nyaris lupa memotret ketika perasaan ayahnya diterima oleh seseorang yang luar biasa.

"Aku menyiapkan banyak hal untuk ini," Taehyung menyentuh hidung Jungkook dengan ujung hidungnya, berkata dengan hela napas yang memabukkan. "Mungkin kita pernah menjadi seorang pecundang cinta yang brengsek di masa lalu, tapi bisakah memaafkan diri sendiri dengan saling menyayangi seperti ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah berurai kebahagiaan, lalu saling menautkan bibir untuk menghubungkan diri mereka seutuhnya, tidak rela untuk melepas dan meninggalkan

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

HAPPILY I AM BACK xD

Hola guys! Aku balik dengan yg udah aku janjikan sebelumnya. _Thanks a lot_ buat yg udah nungguin, baik silent readers maupun yg suka review hehe. Aku harap untuk seterusnya aku bisa update rutin tiap jumat kayak yg aku bilang kemarin.

 _So yay, i have finished my end of term exam!_ Nggak pernah lupa aku berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat kalian. Terimakasih sudah membuatku semangat dan tentunya, terus berkembang :) _it's nice to see you guys again_ *

Balasan review :

 **chuaaakid** : makasih banyak kak :) ya sama aku juga mau kayak mereka, suka ngiri sendiri akutuh jadinya :D

 **Kyunie** : iya Ahra itu anak murni dari hasil spermanya Taehyung kok HEHE. Makasih udah disemangatin kakak 3

 **SwaggxrBang** : maafkan dua manusia kelebihan hormon ini yah, hehe. Makasih loh kak, sok atuh lanjutin diabetesnya. g.

 **xxgoomigo** : iya, maafin papa tae ya udah jebol duluan (?). Makasih atas semangat semangat dan semangatnya kakakk *

 **Springtae-sama** : _glad to read your review!_ Senang kalau kamu suka :) karakter jungkook yg gak percaya konsep jatuh cinta ini sebenernya dateng dari pemikiran aku sendiri. iya, aku mikir jatuh cinta itu nggak seperti yg orang lain bilang. Sampe sekarang aku nggak pernah pacaran gara2 pemikiran itu. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya yg wow menurut aku, hehe.

 **moodrooster** : _nice to meet you_ , senang kalau kamu suka! Makasih banyak loh sampe maraton gitu bacanya hehe :)

 **yeonbin818** : hai, senang kamu nemu ceritaku. Semoga betah dear, ini sudah update :) makasih ya

 **Tink224** : makasiiiih banyak 3

 **Vi (guest)** : makasih banyak, seneng nih udah kelar UAS hehe.

 **Homin lover (guest)** : seneng kamu sukaaa 3 aku suka tae. tae suka kuki. sedih deh /ga/. Tapi tae udah pernah kelepasan sama cewek lain, dimaafin gak nih? :D terima kasih banyak yah, _stay tune!_

 **kukicrunch** : wah seneng kalo kakak suka hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut ya :) _and, no, he isn't_. Jungkook nggak percaya sama jatuh cinta, tapi dia berusaha untuk nerima taehyung yang membawa perubahan buat hidupnya. Nggak ada alasan bagi Jungkook buat nolak Taehyung, karena dia juga udah dewasa. _So yea_ , makasih banyak sudah mampir 3

p.s: menyilangkan tumbuhan beda warna itu bener kan namanya hibridisasi? Maklum ya gaes kalo salah :") _fyi,_ aku anak ips hehe :D ku lebih paham 'bagaimana bentuk-bentuk kontraversi dalam interaksi sosial' lainnya daripada masalah ilmu eksakta, _so it's ok to tell me if i am wrong_

 **Love, Bluishie**


	5. 4 : Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

"Lama tidak melihat Jeon Jungkook."

"Jungkook tidak pergi ke kampus semenjak Taehyung absen beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Yugyeom tersenyum miring, mendapatkan atensi seluruh mahasiswa yang memperbincangkan topik panas yang sama. "Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang mengurus pernikahan. Para pria patah hati dan gadis pengagum rahasia, kalian semua diundang!"

Akhir-akhir ini, kampus memiliki banyak buah bibir untuk dibicarakan.

Bukan hanya Jungkook, Taehyung juga memiliki segelintir penggemar yang—meskipun tidak seheboh penggemar Jungkook—tersulut kecemburuan bagai bara api. Seperti, "Kim Taehyung yang berwibawa itu akhirnya terpincut cowok cantik?"

"Well, apa salahnya mencintai cowok cantik jika cewek-cewek seperti kalian kalah cantik darinya."

"Bedebah kau, Kim Yugyeom!"

"Astaga, Taehyung benci cewek kasar," Yugyeom terkekeh menyebalkan, menatap cewek mungil yang mendongak memelototinya. "Ah, enaknya bisa cuti kuliah. Apa aku harus mulai cari pasangan juga, ya?"

Cewek itu memutar mata sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan cowok jangkung yang tengah merana itu. " _Know your limit, please_."

Kim Yugyeom mengumpat.

. . .

Taehyung maupun Jungkook memang mengambil cuti kampus dengan alasan seperti yang Yugyeom katakan. Memang benar faktanya bahwa mereka telah memutuskan untuk menikah. Bukan salah siapapun juga jika mereka memperoleh izin dari pihak kampus.

Tetapi, sebenarnya mereka tidak sesibuk itu. Seminggu sebelum tanggal pestanya, Taehyung banyak mengajak Jungkook berjalan-jalan santai yang tidak lebih jauh dari sekitaran kota Seoul. Sepulang sekolah, Ahra merengek minta diajak, sehingga besoknya mereka pergi bertiga.

"Kenapa kita membiarkan Ahra pergi?" Jungkook memainkan helai rambut cokelat terang Taehyung yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di bantal paling nyaman di dunia—pangkuan Jungkook. Sembari menutup mata, Taehyung menikmati udara manis musim semi di bawah pohon _mae-hwa_ merah muda. Sekadar informasi, mereka hanya sedang bermalas-malasan di atas karpet piknik dengan berbagai macam makanan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Masih dalam kesadaran penuh yang terjaga, ia menggumam lembut, "Ahra senang berlari kesana-kemari, memotret objek yang menarik," Taehyung mengintip raut tidak tenang Jungkook dari balik kelopak matanya. "Tenang saja, dia memang selalu begitu."

"Haruskah kita memanggil pihak berwajib jika Ahra benar-benar tersesat?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, senyumnya tak kalah menawan dari tampak atas. "Percayalah, aku sudah pernah melakukannya sekitar tiga sampai empat kali."

Alih-alih tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa, Jungkook menyudahi kekagumannya pada kerupawanan Taehyung. "Dan kau tidak menghentikkannya karena dia mirip denganmu."

"Apanya yang mirip menurutmu?"

"Kalian sama-sama banyak tingkah." komentar Jungkook, dan Taehyung terkekeh lagi mendengar terus terangnya.

"Makanya," mengusak kepalanya manja di kedua paha kuat Jungkook, Taehyung kembali memejamkan mata. "Kau yang akan menentramkan rumah yang telah dikacaukan oleh kami berdua."

Jungkook memutar kedua mata, menahan semburat rona di pipinya. Tampaknya ia harus terbiasa dengan mulut manis Taehyung yang sanggup membuat wajah memanas dan jantung melompat.

Angin berhembus lembut, bersamaan dengan dedaunan dan beberapa bunga merah muda yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Merasa hidungnya tergelitik oleh sesuatu yang asing, Taehyung bersin beberapa kali. Jungkook tertawa.

"Suara bersinmu bikin kaget, tapi lucu."

Kembali membuka kelopak mata yang tampak mengantuk, Taehyung menatap betapa manis wajah Jungkook di bawah pohon mae-hwa. "Coba tebak, apa yang lebih lucu?"

"Apa?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya mendekat, mengecup sudut bibir si pemuda Jeon yang seranum stroberi merah, lalu menghempaskan kepalanya kembali ke tempat semula seolah tak ada yang terjadi barusan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jungkook memerah lagi.

"Wajahmu lucu."

. . .

Yugyeom mengerang, tak kuasa hanya duduk di kelas sendirian dengan perasaan luar biasa bosan. Dia punya banyak teman dari berbagai fakultas berbeda, tetapi entah mengapa ketidakhadiran Jungkook membuat segalanya menjadi terasa sepi. Dengan dramatis ia membayangkan kehidupan setelah Jungkook dinikahi Taehyung, Jungkook akan berbalik meninggalkannya yang masih sendiri.

"Astaga!" Yugyeom berseru seorang diri, tidak peduli barangkali ada yang mendengar. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir begitu tentang Jungkook, bagi Jungkook hanya Yugyeomlah satu-satunya definisi teman. Drama selesai. Yugyeom berharap bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Seorang cewek melewati kelasnya dengan wajah masam. Dia berjalan sendirian, menatap apatis tiap kali matanya berpapasan dengan pasang mata orang lain. Yugyeom ingat cewek itu—dialah yang merendahkan harga dirinya, mengatakan bahwa Yugyeom harus tahu batas.

Yugyeom keluar kelas dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa yang ceroboh, menghentikan langkah cewek itu dengan cengkraman tangannya.

"Mengolok-olok Jungkook karena kau merasa Taehyung yang kau gilai itu lebih pantas denganmu. Kau yang sebaiknya harus lebih tahu batas, _girl_." langsung, tanpa basa-basi, Yugyeom sendiri tahu ia terlalu kejam untuk mengatakan itu.

" _What the hell?_ " cewek itu menarik paksa tangannya sembari berujar marah. "Apakah semua orang harus merasa bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka?"

"Tidak, tapi—" Yugyeom menarik napas, mengubur dalam amarah yang nyaris meledak dan menghancurkan semuanya. "Sebagai sahabat Jungkook, aku tidak terima mendengar itu. Kau boleh merasa tidak suka, tetapi kau bahkan tak tahu seberapa murka Taehyung mendengar hinaan tentang Jungkook dari mulutmu."

Melihatnya kini membeku tanpa kata membuat Yugyeom tak terlalu enak hati. Cewek itu menunjukkan betapa bencinya ia, dan bersamaan dengan itu, hatinya pun teramat hancur.

Tertegun lama dalam pikiran yang tak dapat Yugyeom terka, sang pengagum Kim Taehyung menanyakan sesuatu yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Apakah sebegitu cintanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook?"

Kim Yugyeom tak kuasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang gadis patah hati, tetapi ia pun tidak ingin terlihat simpati setelah diperlakukan dengan kasar. "Ini mungkin menyakiti hatimu—tapi, ya. Taehyung serius, lebih dari siapapun."

"Itu sudah jelas menyakitiku, bodoh," cewek itu memutar malas kedua matanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Tarikan napasnya terdengar berat selagi ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahannya? Tepatnya, tanggal berapa?"

"Biar kuingat," Yugyeom menggumam dalam setumpuk ingatannya baru-baru ini. Entah kapan, tetapi Taehyung pernah memberitahu—dengan nada setengah pamer—sebelumnya. "Awal bulan April nanti, kurasa. Tapi—hei, kau bertanya seperti kau ingin datang."

Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, cewek itu berujar tegas—hingga Yugyeom hanya mampu terkesiap di tempat. "Apa maksudmu? Aku memang ingin datang!"

"Oh— _well,_ kau pasti diundang. Semua orang memang dipersilahkan datang—"

Tak dapat berbuat banyak, Yugyeom hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya frustasi. Kebetulan dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis putus asa yang begitu tulus mengagumi seseorang yang akan menikah adalah situasi terberatnya selama dua puluh dua tahun hidup. Yugyeom tidak berdiri di pihak gadis itu, jadi dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus merasa kasihan padanya seperti ini.

"Hei, kau tahu?" suara pelan melirih membuat Yugyeom enggan untuk menatap matanya. "Aku ingin melihat betapa tampannya Taehyung di pesta pernikahan itu. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan pesonanya sekali pun. Aku—"

Yugyeom menyelak tidak tahan. "Hei, kau, uhm—"

"Han Yoorim."

"— _yeah,_ Han Yoorim, kau tidak perlu datang dengan perasaan seperti itu."

Cewek itu—Han Yoorim—membalas tak mau kalah, telak hingga mengelukan pangkal lidah si jangkung Yugyeom. "Kau bilang semuanya boleh datang," tangannya terpaksa menerima secarik kertas lecek dari Yoorim. "Ini nomor ponsel dan semua akun media sosial yang bisa dihubungi. Beritahu aku tanggal pestanya nanti, oke?"

Yugyeom terdiam. Yoorim menganggap itu adalah jawaban 'ya', kemudian pergi menyusuri koridor tanpa menunggu respon verbal yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan.

Yugyeom tak bergerak dari tempatnya, membuka kertas itu perlahan. Tulisan tangan rapi membentuk serangkaian nomor telepon beserta dengan akun media sosial yang tertera lengkap di bawahnya. Gadis itu sudah merencanakan semuanya sejak awal. Dia tahu akan kalah dengan penolakan telak.

Penyesalan tak diundang menghinggap hati dan menyita seluruh pikiran di kepalanya. Ungkapan menyinggung yang seringkali Yoorim utarakan bukanlah ucapan sembarangan. Hatinya merana dalam diam saat unmpatannya menyakiti orang lain—meskipun itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan.

Apapun itu, yang jelas ribuan perasaan tak terdefinisi saling bertumpuk di hati Yugyeom yang lelah berperan sebagai penengah.

. . .

Pada akhir bulan Maret, Jungkook sepakat untuk ikut makan malam bersama orang tua Taehyung. Sehari sebelumnya, Jungkook gugup setengah mati hingga tidak bisa tidur dan baru terlelap pukul empat pagi setelah Taehyung datang ke apartemennya membawa obat-obatan. Insomnia bukanlah hal baru bagi Jungkook yang mengalami gangguan tidur, tetapi Taehyung hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mari menonton film favoritmu sebelum makan malam," Taehyung memarkirkan mobil dengan gerakan perlahan, tidak ingin mengguncang Jungkook yang masih berkeringat dingin. "Astaga—Jungkook, tidak perlu merasa tegang! Kau yang paling sempurna, oke? Mana senyum yang kau janjikan untuk orang tuaku?"

Jungkook berhenti menggigit bibir, kecanggungannya berangsur lenyap ketika kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung cantik ke atas. Bukan senyuman lebar sebagaimana yang seringkali Taehyung tunjukkan, tetapi Jungkook melakukannya dengan perasaan yang paling hangat, hingga mentari musim panas pun kalah cerah.

Taehyung menyeringai senang. "Apa kubilang? Kau menawan, jadi apa yang perlu dicemaskan?"

Tawa kecil Jungkook terdengar samar. "Apakah menurutmu aku sering mencemaskan hal-hal kecil sekalipun?"

"Sejujurnya, ya," ujar Taehyung sembari berupaya keras merentangkan tangannya ke jok bagian belakang untuk mengambil mantel. "Dan aku disini untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sempurna, bahkan sempurna dengan seluruh kecacatanmu—oh, astaga, Ahra sudah turun dari mobil!"

Tanpa melewatkan sedetikpun, keduanya keluar dari mobil dan disambut oleh Ahra yang menggenggam balon oranye cerah yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Binar matanya secerah rembulan yang tampak di antara awan malam. Taehyung mengutuk betapa cerobohnya ia melupakan eksistensi anak ini.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan!" seru anak itu, mengangkat barang temuannya tinggi-tinggi.

Jungkook bertanya setengah heran, "Aku tidak ingat kau membawa balon dari rumah."

"Memang tidak," Ahra menggeleng sembari nyengir lebar. Raut wajahnya polos tanpa dosa, tetapi firasat Taehyung sudah menduga-duga yang tidak enak. "Ada balon warna-warni yang dipajang di depan gedung bioskop. Aku mengambil satu, dan kurasa itu gratis."

Sudah kuduga, Taehyung membatin gusar.

"Itu tidak gratis, Sayang. Pihak bioskop menghias pintunya dengan balon karena kudengar akan ada selebriti yang datang tengah malam," ucap Taehyung dengan kalimat yang bersahabat di pendengaran anak-anak, namun bernada tegas. Jungkook benar-benar melihatnya seperti seorang ayah. "Ayo, kau harus mengembalikannya."

Ahra memberenggut tidak senang, menggenggam balonnya dengan tatapan sedih. Setelah mengembalikan balon itu pada tempatnya, Taehyung bertumpu menghadap putri sewayangnya, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh mungil itu.

"Papa benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang. Aku terlalu ceroboh membiarkanmu berada di luar jangkauanku," sesal Taehyung sungguh-sungguh, entah mengapa atmosfer melankolis tercipta begitu saja. "Mari kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sebuah balon. Apakah sebungkus _sweet popcorn_ cukup untuk memaafkan Papamu yang payah ini?"

Jungkook, yang sejak tadi hanya mematung dan menyaksikan interaksi ayah dan anak itu dalam bisu, terenyuh hatinya begitu dalam hingga tak dapat menahan senyum. Taehyung begitu menghargai putrinya, membangun keluarganya sedemikian rupa dengan kasih sayang sebagai pondasinya, dan Ahra yang tumbuh dengan kasih sayang itu belajar bagaimana menghargai seseorang.

Cengiran sumringah khas anak-anak terbentuk di wajah Ahra. Tangan mungilnya mencubit pipi tirus sang Ayah. "Papa payah sekali meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan kesalahan Papa. Dan, oke. Mari membeli _popcorn_ yang paling besar!"

" _Alright,_ " Taehyung bangkit, atensinya beralih kepada Jungkook yang sibuk menahan cengiran. "Hei, apakah aku tampak seperti seorang pengasuh anak?" tanyanya dengan senyum jenaka.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Seperti _babysitter_ handal."

"Dan aku tahu kau menyukainya," terlampau percaya diri, Jungkook meninju pelan bahu Taehyung sembari tertawa kecil. Sedangkan sang tersangka tampak belum puas menggoda pujaannya. "Oke, tidak. Aku suka kau. Aku lebih mengagumimu. Jadi, film apa yang ingin kau tonton?"

. . .

"Kau tampak sumringah," ucap Taehyung dengan kunyahan popcorn selagi mereka masuk ke dalam studio dan duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Jungkook menoleh, wajah berseri-seri itu lenyap seketika. "Maksudku, sedikit sumringah." koreksinya.

Jungkoon duduk dan meletakkan popcorn di pangkuan alih-alih memakannya. "Tidak, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku tidak ingat persis kapan terakhir kali ke bioskop. Dapat mengulangi hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti ini—rasanya seperti mimpi."

" _Well,_ nyatanya ini sungguhan terjadi. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah." ucap Taehyung, terdengar begitu dekat hingga lantunan musik pembuka film pun tak dihiraukan Jungkook. Dengan nada penuh sukacita itu, Taehyung berharap Jungkook merasakan hal yang sama.

Kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah kebahagiaan Taehyung yang paling absolut.

Terdengar klise, memang.

Tetapi, manusia yang terkadang diperalat oleh egonya sendiri seperti Taehyung terlalu lemah untuk mendustakan semua itu. Skenario takdir seenak hati mempermainkannya, membuatnya tak berdaya. Dan ketika secercah harapan menghampiri makhluk serapuh sayap kupu-kupu itu, mengelak hanya akan membuat satu kemunafikan lain di seluruh hidup Kim Taehyung.

Jadi, Taehyung tidak dapat mendefinisikan perasaan apapun. Hatinya telah kacau oleh kegembiraan, hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook—menginginkan dia seutuhnya dan mengajarkan cinta dari sudut pandang yang lain adalah tujuan tertinggi di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu. Ada apa denganmu?" melirik dengan intensitas sedalam samudera, Jungkook berceletuk ingin tahu.

Taehyung mengernyit tidak paham. Alis tebalnya beradu sesaat. "Aku?"

Anggukan kecil Jungkook menjawab. "Bahkan kau masih tersenyum sampai sekarang, kau tahu?"

Taehyung mengerjap entah dari mana, menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Tidak tahu sedari tadi ia tersenyum lebar, lantas kemana perginya keberadaan alam sadar jiwanya beberapa menit yang lalu?

Seandainya Jungkook adalah obat yang merangsang susunan saraf pusat dan berakibat pada seluruh aspek kehidupan seseorang, maka Taehyung adalah pecandu yang paling adiktif.

"Semakin dipikirkan aku semakin merasa gila," ungkap Taehyung hiperbola, tetapi perasaan emosionalnya memang tidak sesederhana seperti yang semestinya. "Meskipun aku tahu kebahagiaan itu fana, tetapi semuanya terasa nyata—setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Kau sangat pandai berekspresi," Jungkook mengulum senyum tanpa berhenti menatap. Dentuman suara senapan dalam studio bioskop sepenuhnya terabaikan bagai hembusan angin lalu. Seandainya terjadi ledakan bintang jatuh pun atensi kedua pemuda itu takkan sudi beralih. "Tapi, sayangnya kita tidak sejalan tentang ini. Menurutku, meskipun sebuah kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung selamanya dan kita pun tak dapat mengulang momen apapun, bukankah perasaan itu akan membekas dalam ingatan—maksudku, seperti kenangan?"

Terkesiap oleh keterkejutan, Taehyung tak dapat menahan decak kagum—nyaris lupa dimana ia sedang berada. "Wow—aku terkejut kau mau berbagi pendapat. Cukup kompleks untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mulanya hanya senang mengatakan sarkasme—" Taehyung mengaduh menerima cubitan tangan Jungkook di sela kekehan jahilnya. Pemuda Jeon itu melotot tidak senang, merasa bahwa ia tidak seburuk itu. "—oke, jadi, apakah kau memiliki kenangan semacam itu?"

Tertegun lama sembari menerawang menatap langit-langit studio yang gelap, Jungkook menggerakkan kepalanya tak yakin—terlepas dari apakah itu sebuah anggukan atau gelengan, ia tampak ragu di antara kedua itu.

"Oke, kuanggap kau tidak punya. Sejujurnya, aku pun demikian," alih-alih menikmati film yang diputar, Taehyung jauh lebih menikmati diskusi acaknya dengan Jungkook. "Tetapi, suatu hari, kuharap aku memilikinya. Kenangan terindah seperti apa yang kau inginkan, kira-kira?"

"Hmm... kenangan tentang kita?"

"Oh—kau serius?"

Jungkook mengangguk sungguh-sungguh. "Ya, bukankah bagus dapat mengenangnya di masa-masa tua?"

"Bahkan hingga kita tidak lagi bersama-sama?" tanya Taehyung menuntut keyakinan, tanpa sadar menanyakan hal yang diluar kehendaknya. "Astaga— aku kelepasan."

Gelengan singkat Jungkook mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu terdengar realistis," senyum miring tersungging ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan raut menyesal. "Dan, ya. Hingga kita tidak lagi bersama-sama."

Pemeran wanita dalam film tengah menyanyikan lagu romantis di ruang dansa sebuah kastil kuno, menyihir seluruh penonton untuk hanyut seutuhnya dalam adegan itu. Taehyung menautkan tangannya dengan milik Jungkook, menggenggam penuh afeksi. Bibirnya menempel pada kening Jungkook, mengecup lembut tanpa nafsu seksual.

Mungkin Taehyung tidak dapat menjanjikan kepastian apapun untuk terus berada di sisi Jungkook. Tetapi, seperti seribu burung kertas yang dapat mewujudkan satu harapan seseorang, Taehyung bersumpah untuk mencicipi kebahagiaan dan membuat ribuan kenangan selagi semesta masih mengizinkan mereka bersama-sama.

T.B.C

.

being emotional at 1.50 am, baper aing malem-malem ಥ_ಥ but actually, aku nggak terlalu puas sama chapter ini :")))

well, hEY GUYS!

Maaf sebelumnya karena chapter kemaren emang pendek yah TT hope you like 2k words of this chapter! Terus yang bilang ini end, tennag aja ini belum end, boro-boro tamat deh, ini aja belom sampe konflik utama loh hAAHAHS. So, i hope you would stay tune.

Then, soal Yugyeom, aku ngestan gatse so much but cuma suka lagu-lagunya (such as, it's a beautiful skaaaaaaa—yyy~) tapi aku nggak tahu menahu soal couplenya. Tapi, di sisi lain aku nggak bisa biarin peran Yugyeom hampa dan sendirian tanpa konflik percintaan

/hasyique/ so sorry i made Han Yoorim for him. **Spoiler: Yugyeom tetep single sampe tamat.** As usual, terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan kalian semua untuk baca dan ngikutin ff ini /bow/. Really guys, gue merasa sangat berterima kasih.

Balasan review:

LittleOoh: halo dear, makasih banyak sudah baca, hehee :)

Springtae-sama: it's really nice to meet you, like seriously, selalu jadi review favorit aku :D makasih banyak yah, dan it's okay punya pandangan yg lain kayak gitu, at least kita samaaa :)))

moodrooster: senang kalau kamu suka :) makasih banyak udah nungguu

Kyunie: aku yg nulis lebih seneng lagi bayanginnya, sayang cuma imajinasi, cuma bisa disalurin disini deh :"(( maafin taehyung yg suka ngilang, tapi dia bukan bang toyib kok hehe :D makasih sudah review ya say *

xxgoomigo: kim taehyung gercep, ada cowok semanis jungkook langsung tancap gas aja ngelamar hehe. Sama kok aku juga melting, mau deh jadi istri keduanya taehyung. g. Kendala berat ya... Hmmm hmmm gak janji deh bahagia bahagia terus buat taekook, aku cemburu nih (?) btw yugyeom masih labih nih, maap ya nun :(

Makasih dan stay tune dear!

chuaaakid: jangan galau mulu kamunya, sini nimbrung ajaaa sama taekook hehe. Maklum yah yg lagi dimabuk cinta emang suka gitu, sengaja ngelamar di taman kota biar semua orang tau :D makasih sudah nunggu :))

yeonbin818: sori deaaaarr semoga gak kependekan lagi iniii :) semoga udah cukup romantis yah disini. Makasih banyak

SwaggxrBang: aduh award yah, tetiba keinget hickeynya taekook lol. Dilanjut kok sayangkuuu, makasih banyak sudaj review yaaa :)

wonhaemanhimanhi (guest): enggak end kokk gaada kata akhir buat taekook /asik/. Sudah dilanjut ya, makasih banyak dukungannya~

sherlytaetae (guest): duh sama aku juga seneeeng, seneng ngayalin mereka maksudnya /yha/ tapi serius, makasih banyak reviewnya yah :)

Love, han ( )


	6. 5 : Tie the Knot

_Lebih memesona dari dugaanku._

Begitulah kesan pertama sang ibunda ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang dibawa putranya ke rumah. Jungkook disambut dengan sedikit berlebihan, kemudian dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang besar, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih membantu mengikat rambut Ahra di ambang pintu. Taehyung adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim, satu-satunya kesayangan dan yang paling dibanggakan orang tuanya, tetapi entahlah siapa yang paling disambut disini.

"Astaga, Taehyung- _ah,_ " seru Nyonya Kim heboh setelah mencium kedua pipi Taehyung bergantian. "Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan Jungkook- _ie_ lebih cepat? Aku bahkan tak butuh pikir panjang untuk merestui kalian!"

"Aku membutuhkannya," Taehyung menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap meja makan, mengamati satu persatu makanan yang tersaji, membiarkan Ahra yang sudah berlari ke ruang belakang tempat minum kopi favorit Tuan Kim. "Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Sebulan yang lalu—kali pertama aku berbicara kepada Jungkook. Padahal aku sudah begitu memperhatikannya dari setengah tahun yang lalu."

Jungkook menoleh terkejut, melebihi keterkejutan Nyonya Kim. "Sungguh? Sudah selama itu?

"Taehyung memang selalu berpikir panjang, seperti Papanya. Tapi, terkadang waktu berpikirnya kelewat lama," ujar wanita berkepala lima itu. Wajah yang menua itu sesuai dengan usianya, tetapi gairah hidupnya setara dengan anak muda—energik sekali. "Untunglah aku ada di tengah-tengah mereka, sebagai pengambil keputusan di saat-saat genting."

Ahra muncul dari ruang belakang, disusul oleh Tuan Kim yang membawa cangkir kopi kosong untuk dicuci. Dia melempar senyum ketika Jungkook membungkuk hormat padanya. Dengan sukacita mereka bersiap menyantap makan malam yang terlihat lebih meriah dari biasanya.

Dari sudut pandang seorang Jeon Jungkook, mereka adalah definisi dari potret sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Setengah iri, Jungkook menahan perasaan sesaknya dalam-dalam. Keluarganya yang semula utuh telah terpecah sejak lama, tinggal dan bertahan hidup di tempatnya sendirian.

"Jungkook, ada _jokbak_ dan _bossam_. Kau bisa makan yang mana saja," kata Taehyung, menginterupsi lamunan Jungkook tanpa permisi, meluluhlantakkan semua pikirannya dalam sekejap. "Katakan kalau kau menyukainya, oke? Satu bulan berlalu dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu makanan favoritmu." akunya setengah menyesal.

"Maafkan Taehyung, ya? Aku sudah hidup dua puluh tujuh tahun bersama anak ini, tetapi dia baru tahu jenis bunga favoritku seminggu yang lalu," bisik Nyonya Kim, tampak puas menyudutkan anak sendiri di depan calon menantunya. Seperti Taehyung, beliau juga berhati hangat, terbuka, dan banyak bicara. Dan sedikit suka bergosip. "Jangan ragu untuk menceritakan apapun tentang Taehyung. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan, seperti melarang membeli sepatu baru demi menghemat uang."

Ahra mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ingin ikut menimpali. "Tidak mungkin! Papa selalu membelikan camilan sebanyak yang kumau."

"Dengar apa kata malaikat kecil ini. Mama senang sekali menggosipkan aku." senang ada yang memihak, Taehyung berujar penuh kemenangan. Meja makan terasa seperti medan perang imajiner antara ibu dan anaknya. Ahra menyaksikan mereka tanpa berkedip dengan mulut penuh makanan, tampaknya seru sekali meski ia tidak mengerti.

Interaksi yang tidak wajar itu terasa menarik bagi Jungkook.

"Astaga," mengurut keningnya frustasi, Tuan Kim mengeluh. "Mereka selalu membuatku cepat tua."

Jungkook mendengus, menyembunyikan tawa kecil di balik gelas berisi _orange squash_ segar. Lucu mengingat betapa gugupnya ia menjelang malam ini, nyatanya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Seharusnya Jungkook mempercayai kata-kata Taehyung sejak awal.

. . .

 _Tanggal 5 April, dan aku menyadari_ _kau tidak biasanya_ _menanyakan hal semacam itu?_

Yugyeom berdecak setengah frustasi, mendesah lelah. Mengumpat tertahan karena tingkahnya terbaca dengan mudah oleh Taehyung. Ia hanya mengabaikan pesan itu saking tak kuasa berkata-kata. Layar ponselnya dialihkan ke ruang obrolan dengan Han Yoorim yang masih melompong kosong.

 _Yoorim-ssi._

Kenapa Yugyeom melakukan ini?

 _Pestanya tanggal 5 April._

 _Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau masih berniat untuk datang?_

Tepat setelah mengirim pesan, Yugyeom merutuk dengan kata-kata bodoh, berharap ia dapat menghapus pesan tersebut. Terkesan ingin tahu sekali, dan Yugyeom membenci itu meski faktanya memang demikian. Ia ingin tahu perasaan Yoorim yang tak dapat dibaca, seperti teka-teki rumit yang menjebak semakin seseorang mencoba untuk menerka-nerka.

Masih segar di ingatannya. Betapa kasar cewek itu mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Jungkook yang merupakan kecemburuan hati belaka. Betapa menyebalkannya tiap kali berbicara dengan Yugyeom, seakan dia memusuhi seluruh populasi manusia di alam semesta—dan begitu memuja Taehyung yang paling disukainya. Seharusnya Yugyeom mengirim pesan jahat semacam, 'kau sudah kalah. Sebaiknya tak perlu datang.' atau kalimat dengan konten menjatuhkan lainnya.

A _ku tidak bisa hidup tanpa pernah menyaksikan Kim Taehyung mengenakan jas pengantin._

Yoorim membalas dengan pesan penuh keputusasaan. Ada banyak hal yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan ketimbang datang ke pesta pernikahan lelaki dambaannya, seperti pergi ke Gangnam untuk mencari cowok keren atau kencan buta—seandainya cewek itu dapat berpikir lebih rasional.

 _Ayo makan sesuatu di kafe dekat kampus besok siang. Aku tahu kau takkan mau, tapi akan kutunggu._

Yugyeom adalah cowok paling aneh di mata Yoorim—itu pasti.

. . .

Jungkook memberenggut resah menatap layar ponselnya. Sudah beberapa pesan tak terbaca mendominasi ruang obrolan dengan Yugyeom. Ini aneh karena Yugyeom selalu cepat membalas pesannya dan seringkali mengirim banyak pesan tidak penting beserta stiker norak. Jungkook mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum akhirnya Taehyung ikut duduk di kursi santai yang menghadap kolam renang itu, dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Ibuku menyiapkan banyak pencuci mulut," Taehyung merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Katanya kau cantik, tapi dia berharap kau sedikit lebih gemuk. "

Jungkook mendecak setengah gusar. "Lihat siapa yang lebih kurus disini, Kim."

"Ya—oke, kau benar," mulai jahil, tangan Taehyung terulur memainkan cuping telinga Jungkook lembut, menggelitiknya sesekali. "Menghubungi Yugyeom?"

"Oh?" Jungkook mengerjap sejenak sebelum berujar keluh sembari menunjukkan notifikasi ponsel yang tidak terdapat kehadiran Yugyeom disana. "Ya, lihat ini! Beberapa hari belakangan Yugyeom tidak banyak mengirimku pesan. Apakah dia memiliki teman baru selagi aku absen—astaga, hentikan Taehyung!"

Taehyung terkekeh senang, tangannya masih bermain di cuping favoritnya. Jungkook berusaha menyingkir, tetapi Taehyung tetap menahannya di tempat. "Akan selalu ada teman baru dalam kehidupan, Jeon. Oh, haruskah aku mulai memanggilmu 'Kim' karena 'Kim Jungkook' terdengar jauh lebih manis?"

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa marga keluargaku tidak manis?" Jungkook berujar sinis, pasrah ketika jemari Taehyung mulai merambat ke surai hitamnya dengan gemas. Tangan-tangan panjang yang mengelus lembut itu terasa membuai indera dan merangsang dopamin yang bekerja lebih cepat di otaknya.

"Bukankah nama depanku tak kalah manis untuk bersanding dengan namamu?"

Bersamaan dengan rona merah yang bersemu cantik di kedua pipinya, Jungkook memutar kedua mata. Dua respon yang bertentangan, tetapi Taheyung tahu bahwa Jungkook merasa senang.

"Oke, aku takkan membuat wajahmu lebih merah dari ini," ucap Taehyung sembari beranjak dari kursi, menghadap kolam beraroma senyawa kaporit yang khas dan mulai membuka kaus merahnya dengan satu tarikan. "Kau ikut?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau akan kedinginan, Taehyung nakal."

"Ya, dan tubuhku sudah bersahabat dengan air dingin ini selama dua puluh tahun," Taehyung meraup udara, menahannya di dalam paru-paru, kemudian menceburkan tubuhnya dengan melompat dari tepian. Jungkook beringsut mundur menghindari cipratan air. "Kau bisa mencelupkan kedua kakimu. Setelahnya, kau bisa ganti dengan meminjam celanaku."

"Kau akan menarik kakiku ke dalam, dan aku tercebur hingga tenggelam dan basah kuyup. Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Jungkook dengan sudut mata penuh curiga. "Aku benci flu."

Taehyung tertawa keras. "Astaga, sungguh aku takkan begitu. Dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, kedalamannya hanya seratus lima puluh senti."

Setengah tidak percaya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menurut dengan kewaspadaan ekstra. Dicelupkannya satu persatu kaki jenjang ke dalam air kolam yang dingin, membiarkan Taehyung mendekat. "Oke, sesuai keinginanmu. Kau puas?"

"Aku tidak menceburkanmu, lihat?"

Alih-alih mengiyakan, atensi mata Jungkook tertuju pada objek yang ditangkap dari pundak lebar Taehyung yang tersapu air. "Hei, kau punya _tatto_? Sama sekali tak kusangka."

Taehyung membiarkan tangan Jungkook terulur menyentuh bahu kirinya, menyentuh _tatto_ kecil berbentuk garis lurus dan garis gelombang yang saling berpotongan, dan tiap sentuhan ujung jari itu membuat bulu kuduk sang dominan meremang gila.

"Aku mengukirnya sendiri sewaktu Ahra demam untuk mengurangi kecemasanku—itu empat tahun yang lalu, kurasa."

"Sakit?" Jungkook mengernyit.

"Sedikit."

Jemari Jungkook bergerak menuju tulang selangka Taehyung yang menonjol, entah mengapa betah sekali bermain-main di kulit cokelatnya. "Kau kurus sekali, Kim. Jangan banyak merokok."

"Iya, Kim Jungkook. Aku mulai menguranginya, tapi si brengsek Yugyeom tidak mau mendengar."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang dengarkan aku saja."

Taehyung terkekeh gemas. Cara Jungkook memperhatikannya mulai terdengar posesif, dan tak disangka dia manis sekali. Kedua tungkainya berayun kecil, bermain-main dengan cipratan air—gelagatnya menunjukkan bahwa jelas-jelas Jungkook malu sendiri.

Taehyung mencelupkan separuh kepalanya ke dalam, hendak berenang beberapa putaran lagi. Selain suara kecipak air dari gerakan tangan dan kaki—serta siulan jangkrik malam yang bersahutan, semuanya hening.

Jungkook mungkin terdengar agak mesum mengatakan ini—tetapi, tubuh tegap Taehyung yang menyatu dengan air, ditambah warna kulit tan seksi yang terpantul cahaya rembulan, adalah pemandangan terseksi yang pernah Jungkook lihat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook teringat.

Jika Taehyung dan Jungkook memiliki malam pertama setelah pernikahan, ia tetap bukan yang _pertama_ bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat kepala ke permukaan, menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari menggigit bibir. Ia mendongak, menatap Jungkook yang belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tepi kolam. "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya setengah resah. "Kau kedinginan? Maaf, ya? Kau mau masuk ke dalam dan kuambilkan handuk?"

Jungkook menggeleng sembari terkekeh pelan. "Aku oke, sungguh. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya paling kedinginan disini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, sedikit mengerutkan tubuh, tetapi tampak enggan untuk keluar dari kolam. "Rasanya aneh karena aku tidak pernah merasa sedingin ini sebelumnya."

"Iya, makanya keluar sekarang. Kubilang juga apa."

"Tapi, wajahmu kelihatan cantik sekali dari sini."

Jungkook mendengus malas sembari memalingkan pandangannya, pura-pura tidak mendengar Taehyung yang tertawa senang setelah berhasil menggodanya. Belum puas mencuri perhatian Jungkook, Taehyung mulai menyentuh tangan Jungkook yang menganggur, menyatukan jemari manis itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya yang basah.

Jungkook melirik. "Apa? Tanganmu dingin, tahu."

"Cium sekali, boleh?"

"Setelah itu kau langsung keluar dari kolam, janji?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Taehyung langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Jungkook yang manis, menyerangnya dengan ciuman lembut. Jungkook pun pada dasarnya memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban, hanya merundukkan kepala dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak telanjang Taehyung. Sedari tadi ada percikan hasrat aneh yang bergelora di tubuhnya karena Taehyung luar biasa menggoda sebagai seorang pria. Keduanya sama-sama menginginkan satu sama lain.

"T-taehyungh—astaga,"

Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya merambat menuju surai belakang Taehyung, mencengkeram ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam dan sang pemegang kendali mulai bermain kasar. Desahan Jungkook tertahan—mereka masih di rumah Tuan Kim dan Taehyung memperingati dengan menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"—T-tae, sudah—uhm,"

Tak ingin menyakitinya lagi, Taehyung melepas bibirnya dari milik Jungkook dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Jungkook yang terdapat luka memerah, membuat dirinya merasa teramat bersalah. "Maaf—itu refleks, tapi tetap salahku. Sakit sekali, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Sudah, 'kan? Ayo keluar dari sana!"

Dan Taehyung langsung bergerak, menjadi penurut setelah membangkang dan tidak mau mendengar Jungkook beberapa menit yang lalu—sebelum diberi ciuman. Tubuhnya yang basah sedikit bergetar begitu keluar dari kolam, angin malam yang menusuk langsung menyerbu kulit hingga ke dalam tulang. Dingin sekali.

"Ganti baju, baru pulang. Ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekilas, masih mengekori Taehyung yang masuk ke kamar. Ahra tidur di atas ranjangnya dengan bantal di pelukan, ponsel masih dibiarkan menyala di samping kepalanya. Anak itu bosan hingga ketiduran—dan itu salah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sibuk berdua.

. . .

Pukul delapan pagi di hari Kamis. Jungkook mengaduk-aduk cokelat panasnya dengan gerakan memutar—iseng, tidak ingin melakukan apapun karena Taehyung sibuk menelepon seseorang, menyuruhnya datang. Dengan nada santai, tetapi maksudnya memaksa, dan menurut Jungkook itu seenaknya sekali.

"Sialan, Kim," seorang pria berperawakan lebih tinggi dari Taehyung mengumpat begitu masuk ke dalam kafe. "Mendadak menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi itu kurang ajar sekali, tahu?"

"Halo juga, Namjoon- _hyung_ ," Taehyung menepuk bahu pria tersebut dengan cengiran menyebalkan. "Dan, maaf. Kemarin aku ketiduran dan lupa memberi kabar."

Keduanya duduk di meja dekat bar tempat Jungkook menunggu, saling berhadapan dengan wajah sama-sama melempar guyonan. Namjoon tersenyum begitu hangat disertai dengan lesungnya ketika Jungkook menatapnya setengah malu. "Kim Namjoon, sepupunya si cecunguk brengsek ini. Senang sekali mendengar kalian akan menikah—meski agak kaget karena mendadak sekali."

"Jeon Jungkook. Um—senang bertemu denganmu."

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar Jungkook berusaha mengimitasi caranya berbicara. Dia tipikal yang hanya menyebutkan nama dan membungkukkan badan saat berkenalan, dan itu sama sekali tidak ramah menurut keluarganya. Meskipun Taehyung tidak pernah menuntut karena baginya itu tidak masalah, ia teramat senang Jungkook mencoba berubah untuknya. _Basa-basi itu perlu,_ begitu yang pernah dikatakannya.

"Jadi, Taehyung- _ah_ , hampir semuanya sudah kuurus. Untuk kue pengantin dan makanan jamuannya akan kupesan besok, kubiarkan kau sendiri yang memilihnya. Undangannya juga sudah selesai dicetak, bahkan sudah kusebar sebagian."

Taehyung tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merasa takjub. Entah mengapa rasanya gugup luar biasa, tetapi tiap debaran yang berdesir dalam dirinya terasa menggembirakan—melebihi yang dapat Taehyung bayangkan.

Teringat jelas di suatu siang ketika Jeon Jungkook terlelap di perpusakaan kampus dengan buku gambar di pelukan; kali pertama Taehyung menjumpai seseorang yang begitu ia puja, menjadi tujuan hatinya berlabuh. Satu yang dilihat dari wajah itu adalah kesedihan, bagai cahaya yang meredup melawan gelap, dan Namjoon adalah orang pertama yang mendengar bahwa si pemuda Kim ingin menghidupkan kembali kebahagiaan seseorang yang nyaris mati.

"Ini tinggal tiga hari lagi dan aku merasa terkejut sekali." ungkap Taehyung, memilin ujung sendok setengah resah.

Jungkook melirik. "Aneh sekali. Kau menandai kalender setiap hari, _lho_?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring, kemudian nyengir kecil. Jungkook mendengus menahan tawa. Namjoon menatap keduanya bergantian, dan saat itu juga sepupunya tampak jauh lebih berbeda di matanya.

"Aku akan ambil undangannya ke rumahmu untuk disebar di kampus," sahut Taehyung kemudian. "Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan?"

" _Well,_ sebenarnya," Namjoon menyeruput teh pahit yang baru disajikan, matanya setengah menerawang. "Tergantung padamu. Haruskah kau mengundang seseorang untuk bermain musik di pestamu? Bernyanyi saja pun rasanya tak masalah."

Jungkook yang semula melamun menatap cokelatnya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taehyung tanpa berpikir panjang, mengabaikan seorang Kim lain di hadapan mereka. Berada di antara pasangan kasmaran memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, membuat Namjoon kembali meneguk kopinya canggung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, meyakinkan dengan matanya. "Oke? Seingatku dia dari jurusan musik, dan tampaknya kau mengenalinya."

Mengiyakan, Taehyung beralih kepada Namjoon, menyampaikan usul brilian dari cowok manisnya itu. "Aku kenal seseorang yang bisa mengurus itu. Terima kasih banyak, _bro_."

"Kau datang ke orang yang tepat untuk mengurus ini." Namjoon angkat dagu dengan bangga.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, menyodorkan sebungkus rokok menthol dari saku celananya kepada Namjoon. "Dasar. Kapan kau berhenti meniduri gadis-gadis? Nikahi salah satunya, bangsat."

"Sialan, satu batang saja cukup. Aku bukan perokok berat," Namjoon memutar mata. " _But, thanks_. Silakan nikmati sarapan kalian."

Namjoon meninggalkan kafe dengan langkah lebar, tidak membalas lambaian tangan Taehyung. Jungkook berujar, menggeleng lucu dengan raut sedikit terkejut.

"Wah, omonganmu kasar juga," begitu celetuknya. "Mengingat kau selalu manis padaku dan Ahra, umpatanmu jadi terdengar lucu."

Setiap orang memiliki sisi brengsek, tak terkecuali Taehyung yang sama sekali bukan pria hebat. Sebut saja; merokok empat batang perhari, pergi minum bersama teman-temannya tiap akhir pekan, bahkan fakta yang paling terpampang nyata adalah dia pernah meniduri seorang gadis blasteran dan memiliki seorang putri karenanya.

Tapi, yang Jungkook tahu, Taehyung adalah pria yang paling penyayang jika sudah menyangkut keluarga yang dicintainya. Ahra tumbuh dengan sangat baik dibawah pengasuhan sang ayah, dan ketika Jungkook mencoba untuk menerima uluran tangan Taehyung, ia merasa lebih hidup.

Pelipis kiri Jungkook dikecup sekilas, kemudian mengendus harum rambutnya dengan lembut. "Maaf sudah bicara kasar, ya?"

"Hei, jangan berlebihan. Tidak perlu begitu."

Jungkook mulai banyak tersenyum belakangan ini, dan ketika Taehyung membalas dengan kecupan di ujung hidung, serta merta menggigitnya kecil, senyumnya semakin lebar.

. . .

"Benar-benar membuatku merasa geli!"

Yugyeom benar-benar kehilangan urat malu. Tawanya yang tidak bisa dihentikan memenuhi ruang rias tempat Jungkook berganti pakaian. Bahkan dasi yang menyatu pada jas _maroon-_ nya dilonggarkan, kemudian lanjut tertawa tanpa merasa tercekik. Jungkook melirik dari cermin di hadapannya, merengut risih.

"Berisik sekali. Aku menyesal sudah mengundangmu."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahan. _Like seriously_ , wajah Taehyung tegang sekali tadi," Yugyeom geleng-geleng kepala, tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang menggelitik di perutnya. "Aku tahu itu lucu. Tertawalah, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Taehyung."

Jungkook mendengus malas. Wajah datarnya yang nyaris tidak berubah sedikitpun di depan cermin membuat Yugyeom berangsur-angsur menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghela napas jenuh, beralih menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memoles sedikit _eyeliner_.

"Kau cantik, _lho_?"

"Tidak usah menggodaku," Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak kesal. "Yugyeom brengsek. Kemarin kau menghubungiku sedikit sekali. Bahkan kau baru membaca semua pesanku tadi pagi."

Yugyeom mengerjap sesaat, kemudian memperlihatkan cengiran canggung yang paling menyebalkan. Tangannya bertumpu pada kursi yang diduduki Jungkook, ikut bercermin dan merapikan rambutnya sedikit. Wajahnya tersenyum kecil, tampak sedikit sedih.

"Dasar," si pemuda Kim tersenyum miring, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. "Kau jadi pandai sekali bicaranya. Aku bertanya-tanya sebesar apa konstribusi Taehyung untukmu."

" _Well_ , kami saling berkontribusi dalam kehidupan satu sama lain," Jungkook mengencangkan ikatan dasi hitam di leher, kemudian menyemprotkan sedikit parfum beraroma segar di tubuhnya. "Jadi, maukah kau mengenalkanku kepada teman yang membuatmu luar biasa sibuk selama aku tidak ada?"

Yugyeom meringis, menunjukkan raut wajah amat bersalah. "Dia akan datang hari ini. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia mau bertemu denganmu."

"Aneh sekali." dengan dahi sedikit berkerut, Jungkook berujar.

"Dia penggemarnya Taehyung."

Tiga kata sederhana itu terdengar cukup lugas untuk membuat Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Dan kau dekat dengannya?"

"Dia takkan suka kalau aku menjawab 'ya'."

"Tetapi kau menyukainya."

Tak berniat menjawab, Yugyeom hanya terdiam hening. Jungkook pikir diamnya Yugyeom yang tidak biasa pun merupakan jawaban. Satu kesimpulan asumtif yang dapat Jungkook ambil; jatuh cinta dapat menular.

Keheningan itu pecah oleh sebuah ketukan dari luar. Suara berat yang sedikit serak itu menyahut lembut.

"Jungkook, kau siap?"

Jungkook melirik ke arah cermin sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya sudah tampak sempurna. Tak lupa ia latihan tersenyum beberapa kali. "Cepat, Yugyeom. Betulkan kembali dasimu."

"Sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu pestanya. Menurutmu tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook mengangguk sembari membuka pintu. "Lagipula sudah ramai di luar—oh, hei, Taehyung! Kau tampak tampan."

Taehyung membawa sebuah bunga sintetis berwarna putih di tangannya, menyematkan salah satunya di dada Jungkook dengan terampil. Tampak sangat cocok dengan jas hitam legam yang membalut tubuhnya. "Tebak siapa yang paling cantik hari ini?"

Keduanya tersenyum lebar, tampak begitu bahagia—seperti sepasang merpati yang terbang bersamaan dengan setia di atap gereja yang suci. Dengan tangan yang saling bertaut mesra, mereka berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju hamparan luas tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Alunan musik romantis menyambut begitu gembira, menyelimuti hati dengan kebahagiaan yang nyata.

Sebuah lembaran hidup baru yang murni dimulai hari ini.

. . .

Pesta itu terasa lebih ramai dari yang Jungkook bayangkan. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta tiap kali ayahnya mendapatkan undangan. Mulanya Jungkook sangat membenci kegaduhan orang-orang, namun ia berusaha untuk menikmati hari ini. Taehyung sudah pergi menghampiri teman-temannya yang tersebar di segala penjuru dan menyapa siapapun yang bertatap wajah dengannya, tidak betah hanya duduk diam sembari meneguk minuman.

Jungkook meneguk _green sands_ yang asam, melihat sekeliling pesta dengan wajah sedikit mengernyit ngilu. Ia tidak punya banyak teman, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk menyapa salah satu tamu yang datang. Mengambil segelas penuh air mineral, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghampiri Min Yoongi—seniornya kampus dengan kesan pertama yang buruk padanya—yang duduk menghadap piano.

"Yoongi- _ssi_." sapanya setengah gugup. Obrolan pemuda itu terhenti, menatap Jungkook sama seperti tatapan tanpa gairahnya di perpustakaan sebulan yang lalu. Setelah itu keduanya terdiam dalam tatapan.

Paham bahwa sang pengantin canggung secara sosial, Yoongi mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Apakah itu untukku?"

"Ah—iya. Silakan," Yoongi yang tampak haus sekali, langsung meneguk habis air yang diberikan Jungkook. Permainan pianonya sangat hebat dan sempurna, namun tampaknya itu melelahkan. "Yoongi- _ssi_ , aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau datang untuk membantu. Maafkan sikapku yang kurang menyenangkan waktu itu—oh, Jimin- _ssi_ , kau juga mau air?"

Park Jimin, cowok bersuara emas yang bernyanyi diiringi dentingan piano Yoongi, menanggapi dengan tawa kecil. "Terima kasih. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Omong-omong, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Kim Taehyung. Dia benar-benar pria yang cerdas dan dan penuh karisma, bukan? Oh, betapa beruntungnya kau, Jungkook- _ssi!_ Cewek-cewek dari Akademi Seni Pertunjukan Hannyeong sangat mengaguminya."

Jungkook tersenyum, agak menyukai Jimin yang bersikap terbuka dan banyak bicara. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya, cowok manis ini juga berhati hangat. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat menyukai suaramu. Apakah kau dari jurusan Seni Suara?"

"Seni Tari. Tetapi aku juga mendapatkan sedikit praktik bernyanyi," jelas Jimin penuh antusias. Jungkook tersenyum senang, kekakuannya lenyap bagai air yang menguap bersama udara. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Selagi obrolan mereka berjalan seperti yang diharapkan, serta Yoongi yang sesekali ikut menimpali, Jungkook menemukan Yugyeom berdiri jauh di dekat gapura. Dia tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita bergaun _magenta_. Keduanya menenggak minuman dengan sedikit alkohol, terlihat seperti bukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan.

Orang yang dimaksud Yugyeom itu mungkin _dia_.

. . .

"Hei, Yoorim," setengah gugup, Yugyeom menghampiri gadis bergaun _magenta_ yang tampak sendirian. _Lemon squash_ yang dibawanya diterima tanpa ucapan terima kasih, kemudian diteguk perlahan sembari mengernyit kecil. "Asam, tapi segar."

"Tidak terlalu asam. Pasti sudah ditambah gula."

Yugyeom tersenyum, bersamaan dengan itu ia menyudahi basa-basi yang tidak perlu. Bersulang dengan gelas Yoorim yang sedikit enggan, ia bertanya lebih serius, "Mau kupanggilkan Taehyung?"

Sedikit membulatkan mata terkejut, Yoorim menggeleng. "Biarkan saja dia. Kau disini untuk membicarakan itu?"

Yugyeom menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang pigura penuh rangkaian bunga. Tangannya menyilang di dada, memegang gelas yang telah kosong. "Hanya topik itu yang bisa kubicarakan denganmu. Soalnya, kita tidak pernah berbicara baik-baik,"

"Apa maksud—"

"—kau selalu marah dan aku keras kepala sekali. Kita bertentangan seperti kutub magnet utara yang didekatkan dengan sesamanya. Tidak ada yang kuketahui selain perasaanmu kepada Taehyung."

Kesal, Yoorim sedikit merengut dan memalingkan wajah dari hadapan Yugyeom. Mulutnya mengumpat tanpa suara, tetapi si pemuda Kim mendengar decihan sebalnya. Kim Yugyeom merasa menyedihkan ketika mendekati seseorang yang takkan pernah menyukainya, dan Yoorim pun berpikir nasibnya sama sekali tidak beruntung karena seseorang yang tidak disukainya menaruh simpati.

Yoorim melihat Yugyeom seperti seorang cowok yang memahami benar kesedihan hatinya, ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan, ada aku selain Kim Taehyung. Atau bukan tidak mungkin karena dia sedang sendirian sedangkan sahabatnya Jeon Jungkook meninggalkannya menikah.

"Jangan mencari tahu karena penasaran belaka, bodoh."

"Astaga, kejamnya. Kalau sulit melihat ketulusan seseorang, takkan ada yang bisa kau dapatkan, _lho_?"

Han Yoorim tahu betapa tulusnya Kim Yugyeom sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia hanya tidak butuh sesuatu semacam itu.

...

Khilaf 3,5k words nih :(

Ini kawinnya taekook lom kelar ya, masih lanjut chap depan. Ditulis setengah di chap ini biar chap depan tinggal lanjutin doang, abis itu masuk ke konflik baru. hehe.

Aku minta maaf karena ngepost ini di hari Sabtu, padahal aku sendiri yang buat jadwal update tiap hari jumat. Maaf ya liburan gini gak dapet jajan alhasil kere kuota:( maaf banget untuk semuanya ya.

Nggak terasa ini udah chap lima dan taekook baru nikah, aku jadi nyadar kalo alur ceritanya kelamaan banget hAHAHAA. Anyway, takkan lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yg masih baca ff ini, entah yg sider maupun yg ninggalin jejak, i really love you guys!

 **((p.s. aku mau nanya, disini ada yg main di wp juga kah?))**

Oke, happy weekend gaes !

Balasan review:

chuaaakid: heeee aku gak tau Yoorim mirip cast di drama wkwk. Aku jarang nonton drama, trus Yoorim ini aku munculin karena pengen aja ada cewek nyebelin disini (?) tenang aja gak ada pho kok, konflik gak melulu orang ketiga kan? Hehe.

Makasih ya beb *

Kyunie: aku yg bikin juga baper :") kapan ya digituin abang tae, ngayal doang bisanya TT. Makasih loh, stay tune sayang 3

LittleOoh: iya sweet kayak aku (?) ga deng wkwk makasih sudah mampir~

SwaggxrBang: emang manis mulutnya tuh, bikin anak orang diabet aja :(

Makasih sudah baca !

Ly379: ini sudah lanjut yah, terima kasih udah baca :)

moodrooster: senang juga liat review kamu di chap ini hehe. Ajakin aku dong ke bioskop, jomblo nih :( wkwk makasih banyak udah nunggu stay tune yah !

Jeonk: tenang, taehyung mah gercep. Kawinin anak orang langsung gak pake pacaran. Btw terima kasih sudah berkunjung :)

Love, han.


	7. 6 : Have Eyes Only For You

Hari menjelang sore. Pesta sama sekali tak tampak akan usai. Jungkook sudah lelah total, pikirannya tiba-tiba mengacu pada ranjang kusam di apartemen yang nyaman baginya untuk ditiduri, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia baru teringat akan rencananya esok hari; pindah tempat tinggal ke rumah Taehyung.

"Astaga, tinggalkan saja semua barang lamamu. Jangan khawatir, Taehyung punya semua yang kau butuhkan." ujar Nyonya Kim yang sedang duduk bersama sembari menyantap kue krim. Ada secuil krim cokelat yang tertinggal di sudut bibir merahnya, dan lucu sekali ketika Jungkook melihat beliau membersihkan dengan cara menjilatnya. Persetan soal keanggunan dan derajat, nyatanya Nyonya Kim suka dengan hal yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Taehyung bilang, barang-barang itu akan dibawa ke pasar loak esok hari. Aku setuju karena pendapatannya lumayan." jawab Jungkook seraya memotong-motong kuenya dengan lesu.

"Boleh juga idenya," timpal sang mertua dengan sumringah. "Memang benar. Semenjak Taehyung bilang ingin menikahi seseorang, kulihat dia menjadi sangat dewasa."

Dengan kunyahan kue di mulut, Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kurasa dia bersikap sangat dewasa sejak awal."

"Sayangnya, kau belum tahu," Nyonya Kim menggeleng setengah berat, napasnya pun memperdengarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Masih agak sedih mengingatnya menderita. Kabar Alicia Monnet bunuh diri membuat Taehyung dirundung perasaan bersalah. Seorang ibu sepertiku pasti memberi maaf—bahkan aku bangga melihatnya mau mengurus Ahra, tetapi anak itu tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan resah akan banyak hal."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, butuh waktu untuk mencerna. Bahkan tangannya berhenti memotong kue. "Alicia Mo—oh, benar! Ketika Taehyung menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku marah sekali mendengar Alicia sampai mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu,"

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku menangis sepanjang malam dan jatuh sakit keesokan harinya." Nyonya Kim menimpali, setengah tertawa melihat menantu kesayangannya semakin berwajah sedih.

"Tapi, Nyonya Kim, aku melihatnya gigih sekali membesarkan Ahra dengan seluruh hatinya. Alicia pasti memaafkan Taehyung, kuharap dirinya pun begitu."

Sang mertua tampak sangat tersentuh. Air matanya nyaris jatuh. Tangannya merentang, memberi menantu manisnya sebuah pelukan hangat. Rambutnya pun diusak gemas seperti memeluk anak kecil.

"Melihat kalian tumbuh seperti ini membuatku merasa semakin tua."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku kangen pelukan Ibu."

"Aku ibumu, Sayang," bisiknya lembut. "Oh, panjang umur. Aku akan pergi mengobrol dengan yang lain. Selamat bersenang-senang, manis."

Mereka melepas pelukan, Jungkook menoleh melihat Taehyung datang membawa dua gelas minuman berwarna mencolok—entah apa. Nyonya Kim menyambar tas dan pergi menghampiri kerabat lainnya, memberi mereka waktu berdua tanpa ikut mencampuri. Beliau adalah seorang ibu yang fleksibel dan santai, memberi kebebasan selama tidak merugikan. Mungkin kebebasan yang diberikannya kepada Taehyung dulu sudah kelewatan dan sangat berisiko, tetapi ia percaya anaknya sudah dewasa.

"Aku bersin lima kali. Kalian pasti membicarakanku," Taehyung menyodorkan gelas, kemudian meneguk minuman miliknya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kurasa Ibu lebih menyukaimu daripada aku. Sedihnya."

Jungkook agak mengernyit, tidak terlalu senang menerimanya. "Kenapa harus makan dan minum sebanyak ini di pesta?"

"Kenapa tidak? Minumlah sampai mabuk berat," Taehyung terkekeh. Aroma menyengat menguar dari napasnya; ini pasti minuman beralkohol. "Jungkook- _ah_ , kau senang?"

"—eh? A-apa?"

"Kutanya, kau senang?"

Sempat mengerjap sebentar, kemudian Jungkook tersenyum bahagia sekali. Bibirnya mencuri ciuman sekilas, kemudian menjawab, "Itu—aku senang sekali. Bagaimana mengungkapkannya? Rasanya seperti meledak dalam kebahagiaan."

Taehyung menjilat bibir bekas ciuman Jungkook yang terasa manis di indera pengecapnya, kemudian menghabiskan sisa minumannya. Jungkook pun ditarik ke dalam rangkulan, berjalan beriringan menuju tengah-tengah area pesta. Alunan musik romantis mulai dimainkan oleh Yoongi dan Jimin mengiringi dengan gumaman manis. Lampu remang-remang dinyalakan. Orang-orang mulai mencari pasangan untuk menari bersama.

"T-taehyung, aku tidak bisa—"

Tidak mau mendengarkan, Taehyung meletakkan kedua tangan Jungkook di bahunya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya sendiri di pinggang ramping pria di hadapannya. Keduanya melangkah kecil ke depan dan belakang, mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain hingga saling menyentuh ujung hidung dan mempertemukan kening.

"Ikuti saja aku. Aku bisa menari dengan lagu ini," bisik Taehyung dengan senyum. " _Well_ , sedikit bisa."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Oke, serahkan pada Kim Taehyung—astaga, kau bau alkohol!"

Taehyung merubah sedikit gerakan ketika gumaman Jimin mulai berubah menjadi nyanyian pelan. Permainan piano Yoongi pun mulai melibatkan emosi di dalamnya. "Dan napasmu harum sekali. Seperti bunga."

"Hentikan omonganmu sebentar, Tae—kurasa langkahku agak berantakan?"

Jungkook berseru gugup ketika kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu Taehyung. "Jangan pikirkan. Ayo, satu, dua—nah, terus begitu."

Senyum senang Jungkook setelah memahami konsepnya membuat Taehyung semakin menatapnya penuh sayang. Ia tak pernah dapat menahan senyum tiap kali melihat pujaannya menatap dengan raut wajah bahagia. Kuasa kekuatan cinta memang absolut; kebahagiaan orang yang disayangi adalah kebahagian terbesar seseorang itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan mata yang begitu dekat, seolah ada sesuatu yang indah di dalam iris gelap Taehyung. "Berhasil meraihku—senang tidak? Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai sejak lama?"

Tanpa menghentikan tariannya, Taehyung memejamkan mata dengan senyum tentram, membiarkan indera lain bekerja merasakan pesona Kim Jungkook dalam pelukannya. "Akan kukatakan secara verbal, tetapi percayalah bahwa perasaanku yang sebenarnya jauh lebih bahagia dari itu. Mengerti?"

Merasakan dagu Jungkook di wajahnya selagi ia mengangguk, Taehyung pun menarik napas.

"Aku melihatmu pertama kalinya di perpustakaan," mulainya. "Wajah tidurmu sudah cukup membuatku terbayang-bayang hingga aku ketahuan melamun di tengah kelas. Lalu, Namjoon- _hyung_ bilang, aku sedang jatuh cinta dan semua orang punya kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya,"

"Oh, kau terkesan melihat wajah tidurku?"

"Sejujurnya, itulah yang pertama kali," aku Taehyung sekilas. "Awalnya aku menyerah pada kesempatan itu. Yugyeom bilang kau tidak bisa dijangkau oleh sembarang orang dan punya standar yang tinggi,"

Jungkook menggumam tidak setuju. "Tapi, kau bukan orang sembarangan."

"Awalnya aku memang berpikiran sepesimis itu. Ahra adalah anakku yang lahir dari kecerobohan karena tidak dapat menahan diri. Semakin sering memerhatikanmu dari kejauhan, rasanya tidak pantas tiap kali berdebar untukmu," lanjut Taehyung dengan tawa menawan. Telapak tangan kanannya berpindah menangkup wajah di hadapannya, mengelus lembut dengan ibu jari. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Kau indah sekali, dan perasaan buruk di hatiku berangsur membaik. Aku mulai memaafkan diriku sendiri dan membiarkan hatiku untuk jatuh cinta sekali lagi,"

Membuka mata, Jungkook bertanya, "Kau percaya dengan istilah jatuh cinta dan semua hal-hal yang indah di dalamnya?"

"Kau yang membuatku percaya, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook manis. "Dan menurutku ini bukanlah istilah. Satu cinta benar-benar datang karena takdir, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya obsesi dan nafsu masa lalu."

Jungkook mengerjap, menanyakan hatinya sendiri tentang kebenaran itu. Apakah semua itu adalah kebenaran yang harus ia yakini, atau lebih tepatnya, apakah Jungkook benar-benar mencintai Taehyung? Memikirkan itu, rasanya harus melawan dan menghancurkan prinsip yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri.

Tetapi, sadar atau tidaknya ia, Jungkook sudah lama terlarut dalam istilah 'jatuh cinta' bersama Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook merona sesaat. "Oke, mari kita mempercayai kata-katamu."

Taehyung terkekeh. Lagu sudah diakhiri dan menyisakan denting piano sebagai penutupan. Mereka masih disana, begitu juga semua orang. "Kebahagiaanku sebesar alam semesta yang bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana batasnya. Rasanya benar-benar berharga."

Jatuh cinta itu mungkin bodoh dan terdengar seperti lelucon. Begitu banyak yang telah terjadi dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Memang benar semua pemikirannya terlalu realistis, maka mendengar pengakuan cinta dari berbagai orang pun tak dapat menggerakkan emosinya.

Atau mungkin, Jungkook hanya tidak ingin membiarkan hatinya buta dalam cinta yang begitu bahagia. Karena ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir dan meninggalkan kekosongan hebat.

Begitu juga dengan Taehyung dan seluruh perasaannya kepada Jungkook.

Tetapi, kini Jungkook rasa tidak apa-apa jika suatu hari semuanya berakhir. Kebersamaan yang telah kandas mungkin tidak dapat dimulai kembali. Tetapi, meskipun memang mereka akan berpisah, Taehyung takkan hilang di hati dan ingatannya. Dia hidup sebagai separuh dalam kisah seorang Jeon Jungkook, mengisi kekosongan yang menganga, dan memberikan rasa yang berharga bernama kasih sayang.

"Jungkook, aku mencintaimu," ucap Taehyung. "Teramat sangat."

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menatap dengan intensitas sedalam mungkin, meyakini bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang serupa.

. . .

Setelah pesta yang melelahkan itu berakhir, Taehyung maupun Jungkook terlelap pulas tanpa pertahanan. Dan beberapa hari kemudian pun berlalu, tanpa sadar waktu cuti kuliah mereka telah habis.

Setengah menguap, Taehyung memasuki gedung fakultas setelah berpisah dengan Jungkook di halaman. Tadi malam ia mengejar semua tugas yang tertinggal, dan Jungkook menunggunya di sofa hingga ketiduran. Paginya, Taehyung sulit dibangunkan hingga Ahra nyaris terlambat ke sekolah. Hari yang kacau.

"Parah sekali," keluhnya setelah membeli kopi kalengan dari mesin penjual minuman. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan ambil cuti lagi. Jungkook pun pasti kewalahan dengan tugas-tugasnya."

Lamunannya terhenti dalam sekejap ketika seorang gadis berbalut _sweater_ biru berdiri tepat di hadapannya, membuat Taehyung harus menghentikan langkah. Kalau diingat-ingat, Taehyung tidak tahu pernah menemui gadis ini.

"Aku Han Yoorim, dari jurusan Sastra Inggris," katanya sembari membungkuk hormat, tanpa disertai senyum. Tangannya menyodorkan sekotak cokelat berbagai rasa dengan wajah setengah menunduk. "I-ini... maukah kau menerimanya?"

Taehyung setengah bimbang. Meskipun ia sudah menikah dan semua orang pun tahu, ia heran karena tidak dapat terhindar dari hal-hal seperti ini. Di sisi lain, hatinya mana mungkin tega menolak kebaikan seseorang.

"Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya," jawab Taehyung dengan senyum ramah, membuat semburat merah di wajah Han Yoorim tampak. "Tetapi, bolehkah aku menelepon sebentar?"

"—A-apa?"

Taehyung nyengir sambil tertawa kecil. Sambungan telepon tersambung begitu cepat, membuat Yoorim berdegup kencang lantaran gelisah ketika orang di seberang sana menjawab dengan suara yang ia kenal.

"Jungkook-ah, ada orang baik hati yang memberiku hadiah. Apa boleh kuterima?"

. . .

"Oh, cewek itu."

Ketagihan, Jungkook sudah menghabiskan empat buah cokelat. Taehyung tidak terlalu berselera, karena favoritnya adalah cokelat putih. Waktu makan siang ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kafetaria, karena selain cokelat, Jungkook juga masih menerima berbagai hadiah dari para pengagumnya.

Ya, Jungkook mengizinkan Taehyung menerima cokelat dari Yoorim. _"Terima saja, dan tidak perlu minta izin lagi setelah ini,"_ katanya.

"Kau kenal Han Yoorim?" tanya Taehyung, agak terkejut.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Temannya Yugyeom. Kami tidak pernah berkenalan secara verbal, dan rasanya tidak mungkin dia bersedia."

Taehyung mengambil sebotol soda gembira—hadiah yang diterima Jungkook di kelas—kemudian diteguk rakus. Hanya pendapatnya saja, tetapi Taehyung jauh lebih suka diberi hadiah minuman ringan ketimbang cokelat mahal atau makanan manis lainnya. Hebatnya lagi, Jungkook menerima berbagai jenis hadiah; minuman ringan, makanan manis, hingga camilan.

"Omong-omong, aku masih belum menyelesaikan karya tulis hasil penelitianku," keluh Taehyung, bertopang dagu dengan lesu. Matanya mengantuk meskipun soda sudah habis diminumnya. "Maaf, Jungkook- _ah_ , jika aku terlalu sibuk. Rasanya ingin bermanja-manjaan denganmu di hari Minggu—seandainya itu mungkin."

Jungkook mengigit cokelat keenam, tampak tidak keberatan. "Duh, aku tidak mungkin marah karena kau sibuk, Taehyung."

Merubah posisi kepalanya menjadi terangkat menatap Jungkook, Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Kurasa aku hanya rindu menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Begitu juga denganku," tutur Jungkook. Dia tersenyum semanis cokelat yang dimakannya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan separuh tugasku sebelum pesta. Jadi, meskipun sama sekali tidak mengerti bisnis atau keuangan, aku disini kalau kau butuh bantuan."

Taehyung tersenyum, menutup setengah wajahnya yang merona tersipu. "Wah, aku senang sekali. Sepertinya hatiku akan meledak! Jungkook, bagaimana ini?"

Keduanya tertawa lepas. Seraya mendekat, Jungkook menyentil dahi Taehyung gemas. "Meledaklah! Meledaklah!"

Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati meja yang diduduki pasangan itu, hanya dapat menyaksikan tanpa ingin merusak keharmonisan mereka. Semua orang melihatnya begitu sempurna, seolah seluruh dunia ini hanya dimiliki oleh Kim Taehyung bersama Kim Jungkook-nya. Sebagian dari mereka menahan cemburu, mengalami patah hati yang serius, dan menyesal karena harus merasakan itu.

Seperti contoh, Han Yoorim.

Cewek itu mengambil dua soda kalengan yang terlanjur dibelinya, enggan untuk memberi satu kepada Taehyung. Dia bersembunyi di sebelah mesin penjual minuman itu seperti pengecut, meminum soda sendirian hingga sensasi menggigit pada lidah pun tak meningkatkan suasana hatinya. Ini aneh karena Yoorim sangat menyukai soda.

Semuanya karena Kim Taehyung yang membuatnya tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan.

"Wah, terima kasih!"

Kemudian seorang cowok datang, seenaknya merampas soda yang masih tersegel rapat. Yoorim tidak perlu menatapnya untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah Yugyeom, suara kekanakan dan aroma rokoknya telah terekam dalam memori semenjak mereka sering bertemu.

Yugyeom terpaksa terdiam sejenak ketika ucapan pelan Yoorim menginterupsinya.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" katanya tidak suka. "Itu—untuk Taehyung..."

Setelah itu, Yoorim maupun Yugyeom sama-sama diam di tempat. Tak jauh disana, terlihat satu meja yang diduduki oleh dua lelaki—tampak seperti meja yang sangat bahagia. Tawa mereka sayup terdengar dari jangkauan telinganya, tahu bahwa kedua sahabat Yugyeom ada disana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yugyeom kemudian. "Kukembalikan. Ayo, berikan padanya."

Yugyeom menyodorkan kembali soda itu. Yoorim terpaku selagi berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu kalut dan putus asa, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. "Tidak jadi. Buatmu saja."

Yugyeom mengetahuinya sejak awal; bahwa Yoorim tidak benar-benar akan memberikannya kepada Taehyung. Dan entah mengapa, ia ingin menjadi sedikit brengsek untuk menantang cewek itu. Katakanlah ini adalah balas dendam hatinya untuk semua ucapan kasar yang pernah Yoorim padanya.

"Sudah kuduga," Yugyeom tersenyum, meminum soda itu dengan gembira sebelum Yoorim sempat menahannya. Cewek itu sendiri tidak berminat untuk menghabiskan soda miliknya yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin. "Lagipula, Yoorim- _ah_ , kalau kau memang ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Taehyung, ia pasti akan berterimakasih."

Yoorim tersenyum pahit mengingat seluruh perasaan sepihaknya yang miris. "Aku tahu. Tapi ketika melihat mereka berdua, aku bahkan tidak dapat mendekat selangkah pun. Mungkin aku memang cewek menyebalkan, tapi, aku tidak ingin—"

Gadis Han itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis, sedikit tersentak ketika Yugyeom menepuk lembut pucuk kepalanya yang rendah. Dengan setengah tertawa ia menjawab, "Kau memang menyebalkan."

Kepalanya terangkat, menatap kesal kepada cowok jangkung yang selalu mengganggunya. "A-apa—kau juga menyebalkan, brengsek!"

"Iya, kita berdua menyebalkan, oke?"

Sembari merengut kesal, Yoorim menghabiskan sodanya dengan terburu-buru hingga nyaris tersedak. Kalengnya dibuang kasar ke dalam tong sampah, kemudian mengacak rambut cokelatnya frustasi. Matanya enggan menatap Yugyeom, tetapi si bodoh itu belum pergi juga.

"Berhubung kelasku sudah mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu, kupikir sekalian bolos saja," katanya dengan ceria, seolah meninggalkan kelas berarti bersenang-senang. "Aku akan menemanimu disini—setidaknya hingga kau merasa lebih baik."

Yoorim memutar mata, merapikan cardigan merahnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Aku ada kelas dua menit lagi, sampai nanti."

Yugyeom mengumpat, mengutuk dosen blasteran tak bersalah yang mengajar mata kuliah Yoorim. Ia malu luar biasa karena banyak hal, rasanya ingin mati saja di tempat. Menjadi cowok nakal yang bermulut manis sepertinya bukanlah ide bagus untuk mendekati Yoorim. Ia gagal menawarkan diri untuk menemani Yoorim lebih lama, dan rasanya menyeramkan jika nekat masuk ke kelas setelat ini.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan mesin penjual minuman, melihat meja yang ditempati Taehyung dan Jungkook itu belum kosong juga. Keduanya masih disana, padahal Jungkook ada kelas wajib dan dosennya adalah Pak Jung si pelit nilai. Langka sekali melihat Jungkook mau meninggalkan kelas.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata! Cukup romantis-romantisnya, semua orang sudah tahu kalian berdua saling mencintai. Dan Jungkook- _ah_ , jarang sekali melihatmu bolos dari kelas."

Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh ke arah yang sama, menunjukkan wajah datar yang, tidak disangka, terlihat agak mirip. Yugyeom mengedipkan mata, rasanya canggung sekali disini.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami hanya sedang mengobrol dengan sepupunya Jungkook lewat _video call_." kata Taehyung akhirnya.

"Dan Dosen Jung bilang kelasnya akan diundur ke pukul tiga sore. Kau tidak tahu?" tambah Jungkook.

Yugyeom mengumpat lagi. Betapa sialnya hari ini. Harga dirinya dikorbankan untuk kebodohan yang memalukan. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Taehyung tanpa mengatakan apapun, melirik notebook Jungkook dimana wajah sang sepupu Jeon terpampang disana.

"Wah!" serunya, seolah energi yang semula tersurut habis itu bangkit dua kali lebih membara. "Salam kenal, sepupunya Jungkook. Saya Kim Yugyeom, teman dekatnya."

Cewek yang manis.

Tawa pelan terdengar dari layar. _"Jangan terlalu formal. Namaku Jeon Jinhee. Terima kasih sudah membantu Jungkook selama ini."_

"Jangan sok keren," bisik Jungkook. "Dia sudah punya pacar. Kenapa kau tidak pergi menemui Han Yoorim saja?"

Setengah kecewa, Yugyeom tertunduk lesu. "Aku sudah menemuinya sebentar. Dia ada kelas sekarang."

Yugyeom tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar membuatnya kecewa; kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jinhee sudah punya pacar atau Han Yoorim yang baru saja meninggalkannya untuk hadir di kelas Dosen Gilbert.

Selagi ia memutuskan untuk diam mendengarkan percakapan Jungkook dengan sepupunya—yang diselingi oleh celetukan Taehyung, pikiran Yugyeom tetap menyebar kemana-mana.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan datang kesini bulan Mei?" tanya Jungkook.

 _"Ya, rencananya aku akan tinggal di apartemen lamamu untuk sementara. Akan kubayar semua tagihannya,"_ jawab Jinhee dengan sumringah. _"Jangan lupa jemput aku di bandara, oke? Aku ingin melihat kalian—dan anaknya Taehyung juga. Seoul itu bikin rindu sekali, ya!"_

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, terlihat seperti benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya. Yugyeom melihatnya, kemudian teringat bahwa mungkin Jeon Jinhee adalah satu-satunya keluarga Jeon yang Jungkook miliki.

. . .

Jungkook keluar dari kelas pukul empat dan berakhir sudah jadwal kuliahnya untuk hari ini. Taehyung masih berkutat dengan tugas individu sekaligus proyek kelompoknya di kelas, benar-benar kewalahan. Tanpa diminta, Jungkook langsung membelokkan arah langkahnya menuju sekolah untuk menjemput Ahra.

Ketika memasuki koridor di lantai utama, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar bisikan gosip dari segelintir orang tua murid di depan kelas Ahra.

"Kau lihat anak berambut pirang itu?"

"Wajahnya juga. Kelihatannya keturunan blasteran, ya?"

"Ayahnya berhubungan gelap dengan seorang wanita Kanada. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, pasti sulit untuk bergaul dengan teman sekelasnya."

"Astaga, benar-benar pria yang buruk. Kim Ahra, _'kan_? Jangan-jangan dia korban kekerasan ayahnya. Keluarga yang seperti itu biasanya terdapat orang tua yang abusif."

Jungkook menggeram pelan hingga tak sadar kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna, menahan kesal dan sedih yang menyatu. Taehyung maupun Ahra ada di dalam hatinya, semua perkataan mereka benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya.

"Ahra- _ya_ ," panggil Jungkook ke dalam kelas. "Papamu masih sibuk. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa aku datang menjemput."

Ahra yang semula sedang berdiam menghadap ke luar jendela itu menoleh. Senyum lebarnya yang begitu mirip Taehyung itu tampak. "Hei, Jungkook- _ah_! Kau harus lebih sering menjemputku kalau begitu, karena aku sangat senang."

"Iya, kuusahakan. Oke?"

Masih mengawasi dari ambang pintu, Jungkook melihat sekelompok anak mendekati Ahra yang sedang merapikan barang. "Kim Ahra- _ssi,_ dia ibumu?"

"Serius? Dia cowok dan bukan orang Amerika seperti yang dibicarakan ibuku."

"Mencurigakan. Kau lahir dari ibu yang mana, sih?"

Jungkook mencengkeram gagang pintu kelas dengan penuh emosi. Ibu dan anak-anak itu sama saja. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam untuk menarik Ahra dari kerumunan teman-temannya, tetapi urung ketika mendengar Ahra menjawab.

"Kenapa bertanya soal ibuku?" tanya Ahra dengan ransel kecil yang sudah rapi. "Kalian mempedulikanku? Wah, tidak seperti biasanya!"

Anak-anak itu agak tersentak, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. "S-siapa yang—"

"Tidak, _'kan_? Kalau begitu, jangan sok ingin tahu seperti itu," potongnya cepat, kemudian pergi menghampiri Jungkook dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terperangah di tempat. "Ayo, Jungkook- _ah_ —hei, ayo kita pergi makan sebelum pulang, mumpung Papa tidak ada aku ingin makan banyak es krim!"

Ahra itu kuat dan pandai sekali bicara, sama seperti Papanya. Jungkook mungkin merasa khawatir, tetapi ia juga percaya bahwa anak itu mampu melaluinya dengan baik.

. . .

"Hei, Jungkook- _ah_! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan? Oh, ada Ahra juga?"

Jungkook menghela napas, tidak mengerti mengapa Yugyeom selalu ada di sekitanya—bahkan di kafe tempat makan malam yang dipilihnya secara acak. Si bodoh itu tetap bolos meskipun kelas mereka diundur empat puluh menit, dan sekarang sedang asyik merokok disini.

"Hei, matikan rokoknya karena sangat berbahaya untuk Ahra."

"Aku mengerti," Yugyeom mematikan benda yang diisapnya itu di dalam asbak. "Mana mungkin aku tega merokok di depan Ahra. Hei, jagoan! Mau kutraktir es krim? Jangan bilang-bilang Papa, oke?"

Ahra mengangguk dan menghampiri meja yang diduduki Yugyeom. Jungkook mengikuti dan menimpali perkataan sahabatnya. "Sungguh? Ahra hilang dia tidak suka teman-teman Taehyung yang bau rokok—aku ingat dia pernah bilang begitu."

"Tiap mampir ke rumah Taehyung, aku selalu mematikan rokok. Mungkin aromanya masih menempel di pakaianku, tapi apa boleh buat, _'kan_?"

Jungkook menyerah, lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat menu. "Cobalah untuk membawa parfum tiap kau pergi. Ahra, kau mau makan apa? Kurasa aku akan memesan panekuk dobel."

Ahra mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Aku panekuk cokelat dan es krim yang paling besar. Yugyeom- _oppa_ akan membayarnya."

Setelah seorang pelayan muda mencatat pesanan mereka, Yugyeom berceletuk asal. "Aku kangen merokok bersama Taehyung."

"Sepertinya dia butuh itu. Taehyung harus rileks sebentar dari kesibukannya," dengan agak tidak disangka Yugyeom, Jungkook menjawab begitu. "Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak."

"Dimengerti," Yugyeom mengacungkan jempol. "Omong-omong, ada tugas dari Dosen Jung?"

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian bertopang dagu. " _File_ tugasnya akan kukirim lewat _e-mail_ nanti malam. Dan kau dipanggil ke ruangannya besok."

Yugyeom mendecih sebal. "Sial."

"Seharusnya kau masuk kelas, bedebah sialan."

"Yoorim mengajakku bicara disini, untungnya lagi dia mentraktirku kopi," Yugyeom ikut menopang dagunya malas, kemudian menghela napas. "Yoorim memintamu datang ke kafe dekat kampus besok."

 _Pantas saja dia punya uang untuk mentraktir Ahra es krim,_ pikir Jungkook. "Benarkah? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku?"

"Entahlah," dengan santai pemuda Kim itu mengangkat bahu. "Yoorim mungkin masih belum bisa melupakan Taehyung, tetapi dia mengaku sudah menyerah. Kurasa bukan untuk pembicaraan yang macam-macam. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

Jungkook tenggelam dalam kekalutan pikirannya. Orang yang mungkin tidak suka padanya akan menemuinya. Bagaimana menghadapi gadis yang menyerah dengan cintanya karena dirinya kalah dengan Jungkook?

Haruskah Jungkook meminta maaf? Atau, daripada itu, haruskah Jungkook tidak datang?

. . .

Taehyung pulang ke rumah pukul sembilan malam dan baru selesai mandi. Jungkook duduk di ranjang, sedang berkutat dengan _notebook_ di pangkuannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung mendekat dan mengecup lembut pelipis Jungkook. "Tidak tidur?"

Jungkook tersenyum, membalas dengan mengelus pelan pipi tirus Taehyung. "Sedang mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Yugyeom dan melihat-lihat akun Instagram Jinhee- _eonni_. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Kau tahu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," bukannya menyingkir, Taehyung justru duduk mendekat di hadapan Jungkook. Handuknya jatuh dari pundak, membiarkan rambut yang basah itu menetes di seprai. "Setelah pesta, kau maupun aku langsung tertidur. Besoknya kita juga kelelahan setelah memindahkan barangmu kemari. Setelah itu, kita mulai masuk kuliah lagi,"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Jadi?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, sekarang. Pokoknya, aku rindu sekali padamu."

Taehyung berbicara begitu serius dengan tatapan tidak main-main. Jungkook mengangkat alis dan menjawab, "Ingin melakukan 'malam pertama' yang tertunda kemarin?"

Mengangguk cepat, Taehyung mulai mencari kehangatan di antara perpotongan leher Jungkook. Yang lebih submisif pun tertawa kecil, membiarkan Taehyung yang berpindah ke area selangkanya. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya asal menebak, ternyata tepat sasaran," Jungkook meletakkan tangannya di bahu kokoh sang suami. "Aku oke, tetapi kau serius tidak terlalu lelah? Tugasmu—"

Ibu jari kasar milik Taehyung mengusap bibir Jungkook begitu lembut. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?"

Tubuh Jungkook ditindih begitu cepat, entah sejak kapan notebook-nya sudah tersingkir rapi di atas meja. Taehyung menciumnya dengan begitu panas, tetapi tidak menyakiti saat melakukannya. Jungkook selalu suka bagaimana Taehyung melumat dan menghisap bibirnya, kemudian menggigit kecil sebelum lidahnya merayap masuk untuk mencicipi manisnya lidah Jungkook.

" _A-ahn_ —T-tae,"

Senang menemukan betapa menyenangkannya bermain dengan cuping dan leher Jungkook, Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dan memberikan sensasi lebih disana.

"Maaf karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untukku." Taehyung meraba kaos putih polos Jungkook, membukanya dari bawah.

Jungkook menggeleng, tersenyum bahagia meskipun demikian. "Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung. Kenapa memikirkan itu?" tanyanya begitu lembut.

"Aku menyesal."

"Kau brengsek jika tidak menyesal," Jungkook mengelus surai Taehyung yang basah, meremasnya sedikit. "Tetapi, sekarang kau harus melupakan sesuatu yang pahit seperti itu. Karena kau sudah punya aku."

Taehyung tersenyum, mengecup bahu sempit Jungkook dan menghirup aroma sabun dari sana. "Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu,"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku tahu—hei, itu retorik sekali."

Malam pertama yang begitu panjang bagi keduanya. Mungkin Jungkook tidak pernah mendambakan perasaan seperti ini, tetapi hati dan tubuhnya merespon dengan begitu positif terhadap setiap sentuhan jemari Taehyung yang memabukkan. Mungkin Jungkook juga tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya kepada Taehyung dengan untaian kata puitis, tetapi ia tahu seberapa besar cinta yang Jungkook miliki hanya untuknya.

Seutuhnya hanya untuk Kim Taehyung.

. . .

.

SOWRY KU TAK KUASA BIKIN SCENE ANU ANU LEBIH JAUH HWEHEHE.

Btw, hola gaes! Selamat liburan untuk kalian semua :)

Anggaplah konfliknya Yoorim udah clear di chapter ini. Dia udah nyerah gaes, dan kalaupun Yugyeom beneran jatuh cinta sama Yoorim, itu konfliknya Yugyeom sendiri yang nyusul. _As i told you before,_ Yugyeom sama Yoorim nggak akan jadian.

 ** _GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? EHEHEHE :D_**

Tadinya aku mau undur update chapter ini, because suasana hati aku lagi kacau banget.

Kalian pasti udah tau beritanya Jonghyun, 'kan? Dia bunuh diri gegara depresi. Aku tau lagunya Shinee meski bukan Shawol, dan berita itu bener2 bikin aku down parah, nangis diem-diem tiap malem beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku bahkan lagi hiatus semua medsos saking takutnya liat berita ttng Jonghyun dimana-mana. Aku coba nulis, tapi beneran nggak ada mood. Jatohnya ancur, gombalannya Taehyung najisin banget asli, aku sampe bikin ulang. Tapi entah kenapa siang ini aku bisa ngebut nulis sampe 3,5k words sampe maghrib lol. Mungkin aku udah nggak terpuruk lagi.

 _Tbh, my mental health isn't okay since i was 8th grader (fyi i am 10th grader now)_. Aku tau betapa seriusnya isu kesehatan mental nowadays. Jadi buat kalian yang butuh teman bicara atau ada yg mau cerita sesuatu, _i am here for you. Feel free to talk_. Aku tipe yg suka memendam sendirian, dan aku tahu rasanya nggak enak dan emang nggak dianjurkan untuk begitu. Aku **terbuka di fitur PM di ffn** , atau kalian bisa **kontak aku lewat LINE (id LINE liat bio)** nanti aku bakal respon. Aku mungkin nggak bisa kasih saran, tapi aku ada untuk mendengar dan memberi support—seperti kalian yang selalu kasih support untuk ff ini. _Not trying to be a drama queen_ , selain temen satu fandom, aku nggak punya temen deket di real life, dan kadang aku kesepian hehe. Kalo kalian pengen sharing sama aku, at least ada orang yg bisa aku ajak chat (Seriously, aku jarang chat sama orang selain mama hAHAHHAA)

Well, aku kebanyakan cuap cuap. _Thanks for always supporting, dear! I love you so much :)_

Balasan review:

chuaaakid: _third person isn't my style, so yea_. Konfliknya jauh dari itu bahkan Yoorim yg suka Taehyung sama sekali nggak jadi PHO disini kwkwkw. Semoga konflik yg aku angkat nanti nggak menghancurkan kedewasaannya taekook. Thanks reviewnya yah !

Kyunie: iya soswit si Yugyeom tuh, sayangnya bukan ke aku :( makasih loh kamutuh gak pernah absen review hehe :D

Jeonk: _yay they're finally married!_ Ini sudah lanjut ya, makasih sudah baca :)

LittleOoh: yuhuuu makasih sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak~

 **Love, han.**


	8. 7 : Leave One in A Lurch

"Selamat pagi, cantik."

Ucapan Taehyung diiringi bunyi minyak yang meledak-ledak kecil dalam teflon menjadi suara pertama yang didengar Jungkook hari ini. Dilihatnya sang suami berkemeja biru muda lengkap dengan celana dan sepatu hitam ditambah celemek hitam yang terikat di punggungnya, sudah sibuk di dapur sebelum pukul tujuh pagi.

"Oh, pagi—hmm," ucap Jungkook, masih mengusak matanya. "Biarkan aku mandi sebelum sarapan. Aku akan cepat."

Taehyung berdeham lembut sebagai jawaban, dan semuanya kembali hening setelah pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Jungkook. Telur mata sapi dan sosis keju yang terlalu matang diangkat dan ditiris, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung menyiapkan meja dengan cekatan.

"Pagi, Papa!" seru Ahra riang dari kamarnya. Tungkainya berlari kecil, memberikan dasi kupu-kupu yang belum terikat rapi. "Di mana Jungkook?"

"Pagi, Sayang. Jungkook sedang mandi. Mau makan duluan? Barangkali kau lapar." kata Taehyung sembari mengikatkan dasi merah itu di leher Ahra. Ia mengambil sisir yang terletak sembarangan di meja televisi, kemudian merapikan rambut pirang kecoklatan putrinya dan membantu mengepangnya menjadi dua.

Anak itu menggeleng hingga kepangannya ikut bergerak. "Mari kita menunggu Jungkook."

" _Well_ ," Taehyung beranjak menuju kulkas di dapur, mengambil sebuah apel kemudian dipotong menjadi tiga bagian. "Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu."

Ahra melompat, menerima apel dari tangan Taehyung dengan begitu sumringah. "Terima kasih, Papa. Lain kali, aku yang akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu—dan Jungkook."

Taehyung tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum. Tangannya yang kelewat refleks mengelus rambut sang anak tiap kali merasa tersentuh dengan tingkahnya. "Benarkah? Manisnya."

Memang benar kata Jungkook—dia mandi cepat sekali. Belum sepuluh menit penuh dan Jungkook sudah keluar dengan tubuh luar biasa wangi, mengenakan _sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ sempit. Ahra langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Jungkook, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Taehyung terkekeh, menyuapkan potongan apel kepada Jungkook sembari berkata, "Aku gagal membuat telur dan memang selalu begitu. Kau oke dengan itu?"

Meja makan yang tidak terlalu besar itu tampak tenang, tetapi juga tidak hening seperti tanpa suara. Selagi ketiganya sarapan, Ahra mengomentari tentang betapa seringnya Taehyung memasak sesuatu terlalu matang—tetapi makannya tetap lahap seolah itu tidak masalah. Jungkook meminta maaf karena bangun kesiangan dan berjanji akan membuat sarapan untuk mereka lain kali. Pagi yang biasa itu berulang secara monoton, tetapi Taehyung bersumpah takkan ingin kehilangan momen itu.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kehadiran Jungkook dalam keluarga kecil Taehyung, dan baginya masih terasa seperti mimpi. Taehyung tidak pernah sanggup membayangkan rasanya tidur seranjang dengan seseorang setiap malam. Taehyung juga menyadari bahwa ia mulai terbiasa menyiapkan makanan untuk porsi tiga orang. Tiap kali membuka lemari, ada perasaan senang tersendiri ketika menemukan pakaian-pakaian Jungkook yang juga tersimpan di sana. Rak buku yang semula hanya berisi literatur tentang Ekonomi dan Bisnis kini tersusun pula buku referensi tentang seni dan desain milik Jungkook.

Dengan sendirinya, Taehyung mulai menghargai segala sesuatu yang sederhana semenjak Jungkook hidup bersamanya.

. . .

Taehyung hampir menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya, sehingga malam ini ia dapat bernapas lega dan ingin bersantai sejenak. Ahra sudah tidur dengan kepala di pangkuan Jungkook tepat ketika Taehyung pulang dari kampus, dan kepulangannya disambut oleh si manis yang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa; hanya berbalas pesan lewat ponsel dengan malas. Setelan kemeja dan celana panjang masih melekat utuh di tubuhnya, jadi Taehyung yakin Jungkook belum mandi.

"Sepupuku akan datang besok pagi. Apakah kau ada kelas?" Jungkook bertanya setelah Taehyung menyandarkan punggung begitu duduk di sebelahnya, membuka jaket dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Aku ingin menjemput di bandara. Kuharap kau ikut denganku karena Jinhee- _noona_ sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu. Tapi, semuanya terserah padamu."

Setengah memejamkan mata, Taehyung mengangguk pelan sembari berdeham setuju dengan kesadaran penuh. "Sepupumu akan datang dan ingin menemuiku. Mana mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk hadir di kelas Dosen Song."

Jemari Jungkook menyentuh surai kecoklatan sang suami, mengusaknya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu, tahu? Apa karena menurutmu Jinhee- _noona_ lumayan menarik?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan kecemburuan. " _Well_ , itu benar dan kecantikannya menurun padamu," matanya mengintip dari kelopak yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, mendapati betapa merahnya wajah Kim Jungkook menahan malu, membuat kekehannya semakin lebar. "Tapi—serius, aku sangat ingin mendampingimu selagi berjumpa dengan Jinhee- _ssi_."

Mendengar kesungguhan itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengiyakan. Untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Taehyung memang cukup keras kepala. Lagipula, meninggalkan satu atau dua kelas memang bukan masalah besar. "Hanya sekadar mengingatkan; kelas yang kautinggalkan akan semakin banyak."

"Aku tahu," jawab Taehyung santai, mengecup pipi Jungkook sekilas sebelum bangkit dari sofa dan mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik berisi botol dari dalam tas. "Kau tahu sabun yang katanya terbuat dari ekstrak buah Mulberry? Aku beli sebotol karena sedang diskon."

Taehyung menerangkan sebelum Jungkook sempat berceletuk. Dia memang bertanya-tanya karena tidak seperti biasanya pria ekonomis itu membeli sabun impor yang semua orang tahu harganya cukup melangit sejak pertama kali dijual. Mereka terbiasa menggunakan barang apapun yang dapat dibeli tanpa menghamburkan uang. Karena itu, ketika sabun impor tersebut dikabarkan sedang mendapat potongan harga, maka semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Benar-benar Kim Taehyung yang sangat menggilai barang diskon," sembari sedikit bergurau, Jungkook tertawa. Tubuhnya kembali mencari posisi nyaman dengan kedua kaki terulur sejajar sepanjang sofa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mandi sekarang. Tapi—baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu mandi terlebih dahulu untuk malam ini."

Kesempatan emas yang sangat langka diberikan oleh seorang Kim Jungkook tidak mampu membuat Taehyung bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan menikmati sabun yang baru dibeli itu. Tidak mendapatkan giliran mandi terakhir benar-benar tidak pernah terjadi. Taehyung selalu mengalah dengan Jungkook yang menghabiskan satu jam lebih di bawah guyuran shower tiap sepulang dari kampus. Ketika sebuah keberuntungan datang, Taehyung malah bergerak santai mengambil dua buah handuk dan _bathrobe_ yang baru dicuci. Setelah itu, dia beralih menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa buah stroberi dan anggur segar.

Jungkook memandangi Taehyung yang mondar-mandir, tak habis pikir memahami maksudnya. "Kau menyia-nyiakan tawaranku, Kim?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung menoleh sembari menutup pintu lemari pendingin dengan tendangan pelan. Kedua tangannya penuh hingga sebiji anggur jatuh menggelinding dari sana. "Ayo mandi bersama. Kau pikir untuk apa aku membeli sabun beraroma sensual ini?"

Sepertinya, Kim Taehyung memang sudah merencanakan semuanya sejak awal.

. . .

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pasangan Kim itu duduk saling berhadapan dalam satu _bathub_ yang berisi air hangat berwarna merah muda. Aroma sabunnya memang sangat memanjakan indera penciuman dan warnanya cantik, tidak heran jika harganya yang mahal membuatnya tampak istimewa. Jungkook tak dapat memungkiri kegembiraannya, tanpa sadar tangannya memainkan gelembung busa yang berbuih di permukaan airnya.

"Aku berharap sabun ini mendapatkan potongan harga untuk seterusnya." cengiran Jungkook membuat wajah Taehyung menampakkan yang serupa.

"Sayangnya, diskon hanya berlaku hingga tanggal dua belas."

Bohong besar jika tidak ada bisikan nafsu yang memengaruhi gejolak hormon keduanya. Taehyung tidak pernah luput dari kekaguman dan keinginannya terhadap pria manis di hadapannya. Rasanya ingin memberikan tubuh itu sentuhan lembut dan pelukan sepanjang malam, mengekspresikan cinta yang begitu afektif di samping pemenuhan kebutuhan biologis. Pundak tegap dengan tattoo kecil yang tampak seksi dan garis leher Taehyung yang sempurna itu pun tak kalah mengundang hasrat Jungkook untuk menyentuh tubuh tan sang suami dengan jemarinya.

Tetapi, mengesampingkan semua hal itu, mereka memutuskan untuk hanya memanjakan tubuh yang lelah dan menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk obrolan ringan yang tidak dapat dilakukan sesering dulu. Tugas kuliah menyita banyak hal yang terpaksa dikorbankan, dan ketika memiliki waktu luang seperti ini, Taehyung tidak ingin menggunakannya semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu.

Dalam arti lain, Taehyung lebih ingin menyentuh Jungkook melalui hatinya.

"Sebulan yang lalu, kira-kira," kata Jungkook, terdengar seperti ingin memulai sebuah cerita. Mata bulat jernih itu masih menatap busa lembut yang memenuhi _bathtub_ , lanjut berbicara tanpa kehilangan fokus. "Han Yoorim memintaku untuk bertemu. Yugyeom bilang dia takkan macam-macam dan sebaiknya aku menemuinya. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Itu—maaf karena merahasiakannya darimu."

Taehyung begitu perhatian mendengar Jungkook, mengingat bahwa dia takkan berinisiatif berbagi cerita jika tidak ditanya. Hal-hal yang jarang terjadi seperti ini mungkin tidak akan terulang dua kali, dan memang pada dasarnya, Taehyung suka mendengarkan apapun yang cowok manis itu katakan—bahkan sekadar gumaman dan dengkuran halus Jungkook termasuk dalam favoritnya.

" _Well_ , kurasa ketidakhadiranmu adalah jawabannya. Perasaan Yoorim bukanlah urusan yang mengharuskanmu terlibat—pasti kau berpikir begitu," Taehyung menerka isi hati Jungkook tanpa ragu, seperti pembaca pikiran yang handal. Dan senyum Jungkook cukup untuk menjawab bahwa perkiraan Taehyung memang tidak keliru. "Daripada itu, bukankah Yoorim akan mendapatkan pria lain dalam waktu dekat?"

"Maksudmu, Kim Yugyeom?" Jungkook menyeringai dengan maksud tersirat, dan Taehyung menirunya. "Rupanya kau juga tahu."

Taehyung merentangkan sebelah tangannya, meraih botol _shampoo_ di samping _bathtub_. Jungkook mengisyaratkan Taehyung agar merubah posisi duduk dengan membelakanginya, kemudian mulai mencuci rambut kecoklatan itu dengan _shampoo_ lidah buaya yang aromanya segar sekali. Rambut Taehyung mulai memanjang melewati batas leher dan terasa agak kasar di tangan.

"Bagaimana tidak?" seru Taehyung bersemangat sembari menikmati tangan Jungkook yang mulai melakukan gerakan memijat. "Si bodoh itu menunjukkannya terlalu jelas. Tanpa pengakuan cinta pun kurasa Yoorim sudah tahu. Aku berteman dengan Yugyeom sejak semester pertama, dan tak pernah kulihat dia berurusan dengan cewek."

"Aku yang sekelas dengannya sejak tahun kedua SMA pun hanya pernah melihatnya memandang cewek-cewek sebagai teman. Ketika mulai terlibat dengan Yoorim, aku sedikit tidak menyangka tipenya Yugyeom adalah gadis berwatak keras," tutur Jungkook yang diiringi tawa ringan Taehyung. "Omong-omong, rambutmu lumayan panjang. Mau kupotong sedikit?"

Tangan Taehyung meraih ujung rambutnya sendiri, meraba ketika masih ada sisa _shampoo_ di sana. Ternyata memang memanjang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meskipun sudah menyadarinya tiap kali bercermin, dengan berbagai pertimbangan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memendekkannya sama sekali. Keuntungan lainnya, rasanya senang sekali ketika Jungkook memperhatikannya.

"Aku ingin membiarkannya menjadi panjang sedikit lagi," jawab Taehyung dengan cengiran lebar. Matanya bergerak-gerak memandangi langit kamar mandi yang serba putih. "Jadi, bagaimana mulanya kau berteman dengan Yugyeom?"

Jungkook melupakan celetukannya tentang rambut panjang Taehyung ketika pembicaraan kembali pada jalurnya semula. "Bagaimana, ya? Kurasa ketika aku satu kelompok dengan Yugyeom di pelajaran Seni sewaktu SMA. Saat itu aku tidak punya teman, dan menjengkelkan sekali harus bekerjasama dengannya."

"Jujur saja, menurutku kau memang selalu jengkel dengan orang baru." celetuk Taehyung sekilas.

Jungkook mengangguk, sekali lagi perkiraan Taehyung tepat. "Aku egois dan benci berdiskusi, sedangkan Yugyeom gampang meledak. Kami sempat bertengkar dan sehari setelahnya aku absen karena masalah keluarga. Sialnya, malam harinya kami bertemu ketika aku mencoba kabur dari rumah."

Taehyung terdiam, dan pembawaannya menjadi tidak seceria sebelumnya. Mendengar sebagian dari kisah masa lalu Jungkook yang ia belum tahu membuat seluruh jiwanya terhanyut di dalamnya. Pengalaman semacam ini memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, tetapi bungkamnya Taehyung menuntutnya untuk lanjut bercerita. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, suka maupun duka, manis beserta pahit—ia ingin mendengar semua dan ikut merasakannya juga.

"Yugyeom memarahiku lagi, tetapi entah bagaimana dia merasa khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Dia memaksaku mengatakan alasanku minggat, dan menangis seperti anak kecil saat mendengarnya," Jungkook kembali bercerita, kali ini menyertai tawa kecil. Tangannya mengambil _shower_ yang tergantung, membilas rambut Taehyung dengan terampil. "Tidak lama setelah itu, aku tahu bahwa Yugyeom pun tidak berasal dari keluarga yang menyenangkan. Dia seorang anak _fatherless_ meskipun di sekolah terlihat periang."

Rambut Taehyung menjadi basah setelah _shower_ dimatikan, membuat air menetes dari helai-helainya. Taehyung berbalik kembali menghadap Jungkook. "Jadi, kalian ada untuk satu sama lain karena keadaan yang serupa? Aku sedikit cemburu dengan Yugyeom—yang bagaimanapun juga jauh lebih dulu mengenalmu."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar Taehyung menunjukkan sisi posesifnya yang mulai terdengar kekanakan. Dengan usil ia mencipratkan sedikit air ke wajah di hadapannya agar berhenti berwajah merajuk. "Belum seberapa, Kim. Keesokan harinya, Yugyeom mulai sok akrab menyapaku, menempel dan mengikutiku kemana-mana. Ketika lulus, aku baru menyadari hanya dialah temanku selama SMA."

" _Well_ , pertemanan yang mengharukan," ujar Taehyung, memgesampingkan perasaan iri yang sempat singgah di hatinya. "Dan Yugyeom sangat beruntung. Pertemananku dengan Yugyeom hanya sebatas teman nongkrong dan sama-sama menggemari rokok _menthol_."

Jungkook memutar kedua mata, tampak tidak setuju. Tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Taehyung, mengecup lembut bibirnya sekilas. Tangannya menangkup pipi tirus sang suami, menatap matanya begitu dalam dan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau lebih beruntung, Sayang. Sedangkan si pengecut Yugyeom tidak seberuntung itu ketika mengejar Yoorim."

Senyuman terpatri begitu menawan di wajah Taehyung yang begitu tentram. Tangannya terulur mengelus kepala Jungkook yang basah, menariknya ke dalam tatapan intens. Ujung hidung saling bertubrukan dan merasakan hela napas lembut yang menerpa. Keduanya masih berada di dalam _bathtub_ , aroma sabun Mulberry yang mahal itu pun kalah memuaskan.

"Aku sayang," Taehyung berbisik lirih, begitu sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. Jungkook terpejam meresapi luapan bahagia, tiap untaian kata yang didengarnya merengkuh batin begitu kuat, membuatnya memahami betapa berharganya sebuah perasaan. "Sayang sekali padamu." lanjtunya kemudian.

Berucap pelan _'aku tahu, dan aku juga menyayangimu'_ sembari mengangguk, Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung memberi beberapa kecupan lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Air hangat memercik sesekali dan harum sabun yang memanjakan membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam hati yang bersatu.

Malam itu, dengan sendirinya Jungkook begitu ingin tangannya berada di genggaman Taehyung sepanjang tidurnya.

. . .

Sabtu pagi yang agak mendung. Keluarga kecil Kim sudah berada di bandara menunggu pesawat yang ditumpangi sepupu Jungkook mendarat. Setelah sarapan beberapa lapis pancake berlumur cokelat dan karamel—serta kopi yang tidak terlalu pahit untuk Taehyung—mereka berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Ahra sibuk dengan kameranya, sesekali memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang, tak jarang mereka menemukan seorang turis dengan perawakan yang asing. Bandara adalah tempat di mana momen pertemuan dan perpisahan banyak terjadi, dan semuanya berlangsung sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

"Taehyung, kau mau minum soda? Seingatku ada mesin penjual minuman di dekat kursi tunggu." tawar Jungkook kemudian. Ini masih pagi dan minum soda bukanlah ide bagus, tetapi Taehyung yang menggemari minuman ringan itu pasti mengiyakan.

"Pesawatnya sudah mendarat. Sebaiknya kau tunggu Jinhee- _ssi_ di sini."

Taehyung pergi setelah Jungkook mengangguk. Matanya kembali mengamati dengan teliti satu persatu orang yang membawa koper-koper besar, mencari sepupunya di antara kerumunan. Memang benar kata Taehyung, dengan selamat Jeon Jinhee sudah mendarat, menarik kopernya dan menghampiri Jungkook dengan wajah sumringah. Dia tampak berkeringat mengenakan mantel meskipun sudah hampir memasuki musim panas di Korea, dan rasanya panas sekali ketika mereka berpelukan melepas rindu di sana.

"Aku lupa musim di sini berbeda dengan Jerman. Rasanya sudah lama sekali," ujar Jinhee dengan nada gembira, seolah kecintaannya terhadap negara kelahiran sudah mendarah daging dalam raganya. "Jadi, apa kabar, Jungkook- _ah_? Aku yakin kau pasti sangat berbunga-bunga saking senangnya dinikahi pria tampan. Dan—oh, apakah bocah ini putri suamimu?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Begitulah. Ahra- _ya,_ kakak ini adalah sepupuku. Ayo beri salam seperti yang diajarkan Papa."

"Selamat datang. Salam kenal, aku Kim Ahra," ucap Ahra, lengkap dengan membungkuk hormat dan senyum ramah. "Mari berfoto sebentar setelah Papa kembali."

"Benar-benar anak yang manis," seru Jinhee setengah menjerit. Tangannya mengusak gemas rambut pirang anak itu. "Omong-omong, di mana Kim Taehyung? Aku ingin tahu pria mana yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sepupuku. Astaga, sayang sekali aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tesis saat pesta pernikahan kalian!"

Jungkook menoleh ke sekeliling, baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung belum kembali dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan kembali. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. "Taehyung sedang membeli soda. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia lama sekali."

Sembari berceletuk sembarangan, Jinhee mendengus tidak senang. "Apakah dia pria yang lamban?"

Ketiga yang tersisa di sana memutuskan untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang tak kunjung datang, padahal letak mesinnya hanya berjarak dua belas langkah kaki dari tempat Jungkook menunggu. Setengah heran, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa. Jangan katakan bahwa Taehyung adalah jenis orang yang buta arah dan sedang tersesat, karena itu sangat tidak mungkin dan kedengarannya konyol sekali.

Sesampainya mereka di area sekitar kursi tunggu di mana tiga buah mesin penjual minuman berjejer di belakangnya, Taehyung masih ada di sana. Jungkook semakin terheran-heran ketika dihadapkan oleh situasi yang tidak dimengerti. Rasanya enggan ketika ia hendak memanggil dan kakinya tertahan meskipun ingin mendekatinya. Jungkook masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taehyung terlalu lama.

Seorang wanita muda asing tengah mendekati Taehyung—seolah mereka sudah saling kenal. Matanya berwarna biru berkilau dan rambut pirangnya cantik sekali, namun tidak tahu mengapa dia berwajah menyesal dan tampak tertekan teramat dalam. Semuanya semakin runyam dan membingungkan ketika Jungkook mendapati Taehyung yang tampak murka, menatap wanita itu dengan mata kecewa yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak berhubungan baik sebelumnya—dan kebetulan bertemu di sini seperti permainan takdir.

"Taehyung—itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Situasinya sulit dijelaskan dan aku sangat menyesal menjadi seegois ini." ucapnya dengan suara parau selagi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Wanita itu tampak sangat kacau.

Taehyung menepis kasar ketika tangannya disentuh meminta pengampunan. Menyaksikan itu dari kejauhan, Jungkook rasakan syok luar biasa yang mendorongnya jatuh begitu dalam. Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat semarah itu, dan sekali dia menunjukkannya, Jungkook seperti melihat sisi gelap tersembunyi yang tidak pernah dikenalinya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar serius sedang terjadi, namun Jungkook tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kau pikir situasiku tidak sulit? Perasaan bersalah, berdosa, membesarkan seorang anak di usia yang belum genap dua puluh—aku menanggung semuanya sendirian, kau tahu?" Taehyung membentak begitu keras, hingga Jungkook ikut tersentak dan semakin membeku. Tidak tahu kemana perginya Kim Taehyung yang penyayang dan dewasa beberapa menit yang lalu, hatinya terluka dalam sekejap saat ini.

Wanita itu menunduk putus asa. "Dengar, Taehyung—aku tahu. Karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kebohonganku memang keterlaluan, namun bukan berarti semuanya demi keuntunganku. A-aku janji tidak akan muncul setelah bertemu dengan putriku—"

Masih tercengang dengan keganjilan yang baru ia dengar, berulang kali Jungkook mengamatinya dan Ahra bergantian—ternyata sangat mirip dari warna rambut dan mata hingga bentuk wajahnya. Kelogisan pikirannya bekerja terlampau responsif seketika, seperti sistem mesin rusak yang tiba-tiba berfungsi. Satu kesimpulan kuat muncul dalam benak tanpa dikehendaki, dan Jungkook sangat tidak ingin percaya.

Wanita itu tidak lain adalah Alicia Monnet, mantan pertner seks Taehyung sekaligus ibunya Ahra— _dan dia masih hidup_. Selama tujuh tahun terakhir lamanya, dia berbohong tentang kabar kematiannya karena bunuh diri, lari dari mutlak realita dengan tidak tanggung jawab. Alicia menyerah secara sepihak setelah semua yang dia lakukan dan menjebak Taehyung dalam perasaan bersalah sendirian. Betapa Jungkook memahami perasaan Taehyung yang hancur berantakan saat ini.

"Mulanya aku menyesali 'kematianmu', sungguh. Rasanya seperti akan gila," ucap Taehyung geram menahan teriakan amarah. Berbagai kilas balik yang penuh derita berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, menelan pahit-pahit kenyataan bahwa semuanya tak lebih dari kebohongan terencana. Kaleng soda yang berada di genggamannya diremas kuat-kuat, seolah ingin meremukkannya. "Kebodohan yang lucu sekali. Aku merasa keji berharap kau benar-benar bunuh diri saja, tetapi memaafkanmu terasa lebih mustahil."

Tidak.

Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung berkata sekejam itu. Benar-benar ada yang salah dan tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Terlebih ketika Alicia menatap Taehyung dengan pasrah dan tanpa harapan, mata Jungkook mengamati dua kali lebih teliti untuk menyadari adanya bekas cekikan di leher dan beberapa luka sayat yang dalam di lengannya.

"B-benar—seharusnya aku mati saja."

Rasanya meremukkan. Jungkook meringis tidak tahan.

Alicia gemetaran seperti terguncang jiwanya. Kedua kakinya yang lemas tidak mampu menopang tubuh, sehingga jatuh begitu saja di lantai tanpa pertahanan. Napasnya mulai pendek seperti tercekik dan denyut nadinya berdetak lemah. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu.

Kesadarannya pun lenyap, meninggalkan semakin banyak tanda tanya tak terjawab.

T.B.C

.

HUAYOLOHHH ALICIA MASIH HIDUP PERMISA.

Kok aku mikir ini malah ngedrama banget yak (_)

By the wayyy, i am so sorry karena minggu kemaren nggak update. Waktu itu liburan sih, tapi lagi nemenin nenek di rumah sakit /deep bow/. Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yg baik bagi kita semua yah

Kalo kalian nanya, ini konflik utamanya atau bukan? Jawabannya: BUKAN. Tapi konflik rumah tangganya taehyung dan jungkook udah mulai memuncak. hehe. Aku harap kalian selalu tunggu ff ini sampe END dan bisa menangkap makna yang aku sampaikan. Terus kalo kalian bingung si Alicia kenapa, dia kena _panic attack_ di situ.

Oh ya, buat yg nanya ini mpreg atau enggak, _sorry it isn't._ Aku jarang baca mpreg, apalagi bikin huhuhu :( lagian taekook kan udah punya Ahra, dan peran dia nggak berlangsung lama **(spoiler alert!!!)** aku mau fokus ke konfliknya taekook nanti, yang jujur aja, menurut aku lumayan berat dan menguras tenaga (?). Jadi gue nggak tau bakalan gimana kalo gue jadiin mpreg!kook. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa yah :)

Oke, _as usual_ , terima kasih banyak atas favorites dan reviewsnya dears! I PURPLE U MWAH * /edisi alay/.

 **Note:**

 **Fatherless:** _a state in which the father is physically present, but psychologically he is not in the soul of his child._

 **Panic attack:** _sudden periods of intense fear that may include palpitations, sweating, shaking, shortness of breath, numbness, or a feeling that something bad is going to happen._

Balasan review:

JeonK: waaaa makasiih * ini udah update lagi yah, semoga suka

Kyunie: bakalan hampa kalo nggak ada naena hehehe :D apalagi kalo semenya taehyung mau berapa ronde juga sanggup (?). And ofc Yoorim nyerah, berat kalo tandingannya kookie wkwk. Yugyeom masih dipertanyakan hatinya, maklum labil macem baru puber. Makasih loh yah :))

JJKookie: bukan mpreg, cukup Ahra aja bibitnya taehyung (?). Wkwkwk makasih sudah mampir dear!

LittleOoh: kapan ya hamilnya dududu tunggu gue selingkuhin taehyung dulu biar makin drama (?) gadeng wkwk makasih banyak ya, stay tune *

Chuaaakid: oke juga nih HAHAHA taehyung berasa father complex duh ucul :") bukan mpreg sayangku huhuhu :( terima kasih reviewnya yay

Kthjjg (guest): it's definitely okay seneng loh aku kalo ff ini bikin kamu kalap :D syukur deh kalo manis dan ringan, kupikir ini ngedrama wkwk. Ini sudah lanjut makasih banyak sudah baca :)

 **Love, han.**


	9. 8 : Water Under the Bridge

Akhir pekan itu menjadi hari libur paling tidak menyenangkan sepanjang hidup Jungkook. Matanya masih terjaga di tengah malam, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang redup selagi pikirannya menerawang, dan tidak berhenti menggerakkan kakinya gelisah di atas ranjang. Hela napas lelah sesekali memenuhi ruangan, selain itu sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Taehyung ada di sebelahnya, tidur dengan punggung yang sempurna membelakangi Jungkook. Sikapnya benar-benar tidak biasa dan Jungkook berusaha untuk memahami dengan kepala dingin meski kekecewaan menghancurkan perasaannya. Ini adalah malam pertamanya tanpa ucapan selamat tidur dan ciuman singkat dari Taehyung. Wajahnya selalu menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang Jungkook lihat sebelum terpejam dan berkelana dalam mimpi bawah sadar, setidaknya sebelum kelembutan hatinya terenggut oleh kedatangan Alicia.

Dan hal terburuknya adalah, seberapa sedih Jungkook untuknya, ia tidak pernah tahu seberapa hancur perasaan Taehyung.

"Taehyung, kau bangun?" tanya Jungkook lirih. Tidak ada sahutan apapun yang menjawab. Taehyung bungkam total—entah sudah tidur atau sedang mengabaikannya. "Tentang Alicia, kau memang sangat berhak untuk merasa marah dan kecewa. Pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu dan Ahra, begitu sulit hingga aku tidak dapat mengerti rasanya. Tapi, kata-katamu tetap saja keterlaluan dan aku tidak suka,"

Ya, Jungkook tentu berdiri di pihak Taehyung, tetapi tidak bisa membenarkan perilakunya secara penuh. Mungkin Alicia, si pelaku utama, tidak pantas menerima maaf dari Taehyung maupun Ahra. Entah apa alasannya, kebohongan yang egois itu telah menyakiti banyak orang. Masa muda Taehyung terampas untuk membesarkan putrinya sendirian, dan Ahra tumbuh di keluarga yang tidak utuh karena tidak adanya figur seorang ibu.

Tetapi, jika nyatanya Alicia masih bertahan hidup hingga saat ini, maka satu-satunya yang pantas baginya adalah tetap hidup. Semua yang telah dilakukan Alicia memang kejam, seorang ibu paling bejat yang pernah Jungkook tahu, tetapi setidaknya ia tetap memberikan kelahiran untuk putrinya—alih-alih membunuhnya dalam kandungan. Ketika Taehyung menghendakinya mati bunuh diri, maka ia telah sepenuhnya buta oleh amarah.

"Jadi, mungkin memang sangat sulit bagimu. Tapi, cobalah untuk menerima yang sudah terjadi—untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Jika hatimu terus-terusan larut dalam kebencian, bahkan Ahra bisa kehilangan kasih sayang ayahnya juga. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, bukan?" ujar Jungkook lagi, kali ini dengan suara melembut. Ia menarik selimut, bersiap untuk tidur. "Selamat malam, Taehyung. Aku mencintai—"

Isak tangis terdengar, membuat Jungkook terkesiap hingga kalimatnya terhenti. Dia tidak jadi tidur. Dilihatnya punggung Taehyung yang tidak sekokoh biasanya dan kedua bahunya bergetar, menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya ia. Ketika suaranya semakin keras dan mulai merutuk kesal, tangis Jungkook ikut pecah.

"A-aku... _aku brengsek—_ " rintih Taehyung parau. Selimut diremas kuat hingga kusut. "Aku kesal. Kesal sekali—"

Jungkook merengek lebih keras. Tangannya mendekap punggung lemah suaminya erat, seolah sedang menguatkannya. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, meremasnya kuat dengan perasaan terluka.

Memang hanya Jungkook yang ia punya.

Setelah Jungkook terlelap di pelukannya karena lelah menangis, Taehyung menyeka air mata, mencoba untuk tersenyum mengamati wajah tidur malaikatnya yang damai. Betapa bodohnya ia telah membuat si manis ini turut merasa sedih dan menangis, meruntuhkan senyuman yang merupakan sumber bahagianya. Taehyung tahu seberapa besar Jungkook mencemaskannya yang menjadi kacau seharian ini, dan ia agak merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi, ya?" bisik Taehyung. Sebuah kecupan dicuri tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik bibir ranum. "Aku mencintaimu—tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu."

. . .

Jungkook terbangun dengan jejak air mata yang masih membekas. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menata suasana hatinya yang berantakan dan menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah pergi sebelum ia bangun. Pesan singkat yang ditinggal di atas nakas mengatakan bahwa kelas Taehyung dimulai lebih awal dari biasanya, sehingga hari ini mereka berangkat ke kampus secara terpisah.

Di meja makan, Ahra sudah menunggu sembari makan camilan ringan dan menyeduh susu hangat. Dengan bibir bernoda remah-remah biskuit, ia berkata, "Sepertinya kita sarapan hanya berdua saja pagi ini."

Dengan gerakan kilat Jungkook menyeka wajahnya dari bekas air mata, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dengan memaksakan sebuah senyuman gembira. "Oke, jadi apa yang sekiranya bisa kita makan?"

"Ada telur, roti, dan sisa nasi dingin—" jelas Ahra, sebelum ia terkesiap seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. "—hei, mari makan sesuatu yang lain. Papa pernah membeli adonan panekuk tetapi tidak pernah membuatnya. Ditambah dengan _topping_ cokelat dan madu, semuanya sempurna!"

Jungkook menyiapkan teflon sembari terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu Papamu hanya bisa membuat telur."

Tetapi, di meja makan, Jungkook tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemuramannya. Tidak ada yang dibicarakannya, membuat sarapan pagi itu menjadi hening. Panekuknya juga tidak dihabiskan seperti kehilangan selera makan.

Dan seolah mengerti, Ahra pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

. . .

"Hei, bung!" seru Yugyeom dari belakang, dengan semangat menepuk bahu Taehyung keras. Sedangkan yang dihampiri hanya berdeham tanpa gairah dan terus berjalan, tidak terlalu memedulikan sahabatnya. "Kau suram sekali hari ini. Bahkan Jungkook tidak bersamamu. Oh—kalian tidak bertengkar, 'kan?"

Taehyung memutar kedua mata, berpikir untuk membuang semua koleksi DVD film Yugyeom yang kebanyakan bertema konflik cinta penuh drama. "Situasinya memang sedang tidak baik, tapi kami tidak bertengkar."

" _Well_ , senang mendengar kalian baik-baik saja," jawab Yugyeom. Sebungkus rokok yang masih utuh dikeluarkan dari saku celana. "Kim Yugyeom sedang berbaik hati hari ini." ujarnya setengah bergurau.

Dan Taehyung tidak semunafik itu untuk menolak. Ia butuh untuk merasa lebih rileks, dan rokok selalu memberikan efek yang tidak pernah mengecewakan. " _Thanks_. Aku pinjam pemantikmu, punyaku disita Jungkook."

"Dia benar-benar suami yang baik. Benar, 'kan?" Yugyeom menahan tawa. Rokoknya dihisap dalam-dalam hingga memenuhi rongga paru-paru, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya keluar dan mencemari udara. Awal pagi yang benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi—barangkali kau ingin cerita sedikit?"

Taehyung menjepit gulungan tembakau itu di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah, menghela napas rendah yang bercampur dengan asap. "Masih ingat Alicia Monnet? Ternyata dia masih hidup dan sialnya bertemu denganku."

Raut tidak percaya tampak di wajah Yugyeom, berusaha mencerna fakta tidak masuk akal yang baru didengarnya. " _What the fuck is that?_ " umpatnya.

"Aku serius, sialan."

"Benar-benar gila," kata Yugyeom, tetap saja merasa heran. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk menghisap rokok lagi, pembicaraan mereka terdengar lebih menarik. "Ugh—memikirkannya membuat kepalaku sakit. Ini membingungkan, tetapi aku paham rasanya seperti dikhianati."

Taehyung terkesiap sejenak. "Memang."

Keduanya tenggelam sesaat dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yugyeom tampak berpikir keras, bahkan tidak membiarkan rokoknya mengganggu sedikitpun. Taehyung mengamati orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan mata tanpa antusias, ekspresi di wajahnya nihil. Yugyeom seratus persen yakin Taehyung sedang tidak seperti biasanya, seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenal baik, dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku jadi membayangkan perasaan Ahra saat ini. Ayahku brengsek, jadi sedikit banyak aku paham." katanya simpatik. Tidak cukup hanya satu, Yugyeom mulai memantik rokok kedua tanpa ragu. Terlalu banyak hal tidak terduga yang terjadi, seakan dunia telah kehilangan rasionalitasnya, dan terkadang manusia menjadi tidak berdaya karenanya.

" _Yeah_ ," Taehyung mengulum senyum getir, menarik napas pun rasanya berat. "Aku adalah ayah yang brengsek."

Yugyeom menghembuskan asap terakhir sebelum membuang sisa puntung rokoknya. Kemeja yang tidak dikancing itu dirapikan, tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum yang menyamarkan aroma rokok dari tubuh. Sedangkan lima batang lainnya yang belum tersentuh diselipkan ke dalam saku kemeja Taehyung serta meminjamkan pemantiknya, mencoba menghibur sang sahabat dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jangan jadi melankolis, brengsek. Kau adalah pria sekaligus ayah yang baik, kau tahu?" Yugyeom menepuk bahu Taehyung keras-keras sembari terkekeh pelan, kemudian menjinjing ranselnya santai. "Aku akan menemuimu setelah kelas. Mari membeli sesuatu yang enak untuk makan siang!"

Taehyung mendengus menahan tawa setelah Yugyeom pergi. Mudah sekali suasana hatinya ditawar hanya dengan batangan rokok gratis. Yang kemarin itu benar-benar keterlaluan—Taehyung merasa terlalu emosional seperti hilang akal dan sialnya ada Jungkook dan Ahra yang melihat. Membayangkan kekecewaan kedua malaikatnya karena meninggalkan sarapan bersama membuat Taehyung semakin kacau. Mari tidak memikirkan Alicia Monnet dan semua kekejiannya, perasaan keluarga kecilnya lebih penting.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari kontak Ahra di ponsel, telepon sudah tersambung kurang dari satu menit. Ahra mengangkatnya; berarti kelasnya belum dimulai.

 _"Papa? Uh—selamat pagi."_

Suara polos putrinya itu memberkati Taehyung pagi ini, seolah ia kembali menemukan hidup dan seluruh harapan di dalamnya. Taehyung memiliki seorang putri dan mereka saling membutuhkan, jadi sekarang sama sekali bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Pagi, sayang," sahutnya dengan suara sesumringah mungkin, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. "Sekadar ingin tahu—apa yang kau makan untuk sarapan?"

 _"Panekuk dengan lelehan cokelat dan madu!"_ seru gembira Ahra membuat hati Taehyung membuncah seolah ikut memekik. _"Buatan Jungkook memang yang terbaik. Seharusnya Papa ikut makan."_

Sembari mengulum senyum, Taehyung menjawab penuh nada menyesal. "Maaf sekali, ya? Papa janji akan ikut lain kali. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita memesan pizza untuk makan malam? Kau boleh memilih es krim favoritmu sebagai pencuci mulutnya."

Menyetujuinya sebagai ide yang bagus, Ahra bergumam mengiyakan. _"Sebaiknya kita memesan es krim favorit Jungkook karena dia tampak sangat sedih sejak pagi."_

Taehyung pun terkesiap selagi telepon masih tersambung, merasakan dadanya mencelos dalam mendengar itu. Dua gagasan yang serta-merta terbesit saling berkecamuk di pikirannya. Pertama, Jungkook sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik dan ditinggal olehnya sejak pagi. Kedua, memang Taehyung lah pelakunya. Dan sial, menanggung perasaan bersalah selalu terasa sulit.

Jika Taehyung tidak cukup waras, mungkin sekarang ia sedang berlari menyusuri koridor seperti kesetanan menuju kelas Jungkook, menariknya keluar di tengah-tengah pelajaran untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _'aku minta maaf sekali sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu, Jungkook-ah'_ dan diakhiri dengan, _'ayo pergi ke kafe setelah kelas selesai dan membeli kopi yang paling mahal, oke? Aku mencintaimu'_. Kenyataanya, itu semua tak lebih dari skenario belaka yang berputar-putar di kepalanya tanpa realisasi.

"Ahra- _ya_ ," ucap Taehyung lagi, kali ini dengan bisikan rendah bernada serius, seolah hanya mereka berdua yang boleh mendengar. "Untuk yang terjadi kemarin, Papa benar-benar minta maaf."

Suara dari seberang sana menjadi hening mendadak. _"Apakah itu benar-benar Mama?"_

Taehyung mengigit bibir setengah frustasi. Putrinya baru berusia tujuh dan tidak pantas mendapatkan realita seperti ini. Dia tidak seharusnya mengenali ibunya yang membohongi mereka berdua dengan keji. "Papa tidak rela mengatakannya—tapi, ya. Dialah Mama, barangkali kau ingin tahu."

 _"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Kenapa Papa harus minta maaf?"_

Oh, Ahra hanya terlalu menyayangi Papanya.

"Ya, maaf. Benar-benar maaf," jawab Taehyung penuh sesal, pedih sekali mengatakannya hingga ponsel dicengkram kuat seperti ingin menghancurkannya. "Papa marah untukmu, tetapi rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya seorang ayah yang payah dan emosional karena begitu menyayangimu, Sayang. Dunia kejam sekali padamu—kepada kita, dan kaulah dunia penuh harapan yang kudambakan."

Beberapa orang pernah berkomentar bahwa Taehyung sangat baik dalam memperlakukan anak kecil. Ia juga pandai mengungkapkan perasaan penuh makna dengan rangkaian kata mudah dicerna oleh pemahaman seusianya, membuatnya bersyukur mendapati kemampuan itu masih berfungsi di saat-saat paling kacau sekalipun. Taehyung mungkin sangat terpuruk dan bersikap depresif saat ini, tetapi jika itu Ahra, maka setidaknya ia ingin bertingkah sebagai orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Putrinya hanya anak inosen tak berdosa—yang sialnya lahir dari orangtua yang bermental lemah.

 _"Papa,"_ celetuk Ahra kemudian, menghancurkan keheningan yang sempat membeku. _"Kau menangis."_

Taehyung mengumpat pelan, mendapati butir air yang jatuh dari kedua matanya yang terasa panas. "Hei, apa maksudmu? Papa tidak sedang sedih hingga harus menangis. Ini hanya gejala flu, kurasa." jawabnya dengan kekehan gembira, melawan isak tangis yang sesekali terdengar tertahan.

Dan Tehyung juga pandai mengelabui anak kecil, membuat sang anak mempercayai satu kebohongannya. _"Itu karena Papa pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan meninggalkan sarapan, bukan?"_

"Begitukah menurutmu? Tapi, aku tidak lupa mengenakan jaket dan sudah makan beberapa potongan buah, lho?"

Decakan sebal yang menggemaskan terdengar, menggelitik telinga Taehyung yang mendengarnya. _"Duh, Papa pembantah sekali. Oh—kelasku akan mulai, jadi sampai nanti dan aku sayang Papa—sayang sekali._ "

Telepon itu ditutup dengan suara kecupan dari Ahra yang terdengar agak berlebihan, dan setelah itu Taehyung pergi bersembunyi di toilet kampus yang sepi, tak kuasa menahan tangis. Di tengah raungan yang kacau, ia terpaku atas sebuah renungan.

Awalnya, dengan naif Taehyung berpikir, ia dan Ahra akan baik-baik saja meski hanya berdua.

Hingga ia lupa—

"Taehyung, ini Jungkook. Coba buka pintunya— _kau oke?_ "

—bahwa wanita yang melarikan diri dan menyakiti mereka begitu dalam adalah ibunya Ahra, dan bagaimanapun juga itulah kenyataannya.

 _Papa yang payah._

. . .

Dan di sinilah mereka—mengambil bangku kafetaria kampus paling ujung dan memesan dua cangkir teh, meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Taehyung menghabiskan panekuk yang dibawakan Jungkook dengan lahap dan terburu-buru, terlihat kentara sekali bahwa ia belum makan.

Sembari memutar kedua mata, si pemuda manis berdesis pelan. "Terserah kalau kau tidak mau sarapan denganku. Tetapi, aku marah sekali melihatmu belum makan apapun pagi ini."

Selagi menikmati kunyahan panekuk, Taehyung menarik senyum tipis, membiarkan jemari Jungkook membersihkan secuil cokelat yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. "Ahra bilang kau membuat panekuk untuk sarapan kalian berdua," ujung lidahnya menjilat bibir, mengecap sisa cokelat hingga bersih. "Dan aku cemburu mendengarnya." begitu lanjutnya.

"Ya Tuhan—" Jungkook menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak di tempat melihat tingkah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kekanakan dan manja. _Ada apa gerangan,_ pikirnya. "Ahra itu anak kesayanganmu, ingat? Dan kau pikir salah siapa kita hanya sarapan berdua?"

 _"Well, yeah,"_ Taehyung mengulum bibir, menerima bulat-bulat bahwa semua adalah salahnya. Dada Jungkook mencelos lega, nampaknya sang suami kembali berkepala dingin dan mulai baik suasana hatinya hingga berselera menggoda Jungkook lagi. "Maaf tentang itu, ya? Aku harus mengumpulkan laporan pagi-pagi sekali. Sungguh, Dosen Park menelepon seperti ingin menerorku."

Tak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain mengangguk—meski ia tahu ada alasan tersendiri di sana. Maka sebaiknya Jungkook memutuskan untuk percaya, karena selain bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih suka mendengar alasan yang barusan Taehyung katakan dan ingin berbahagia dengan semua yang ia dengar.

"Aku paham perasaannya yang harus mengurusi mahasiswa tukang bolos sepertimu." sahut Jungkook kemudian, tersenyum miring dan memandang dengan tatapan menyudutkan.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah separah itu. Sejauh ini aku cukup percaya diri dengan hasil belajarku karena kau hanya jatuh cinta kepada pria intelektual, bukan? Lagipula, kau sendiri juga sedang membolos sekarang," seru Taehyung telak, merasa sangat tidak terima. "Dan seharusnya kau juga paham perasaanku yang bosan kuliah, Kim Jungkook."

Jungkook menyeruput teh hingga habis, sempat mengangguk sebelum menimpali "Menjadi mahasiswa kurang lebih selama tujuh tahun dan belum sarjana—oke, aku paham kejenuhanmu."

Berakhir dengan Taehyung yang tertawa begitu lepas dan memenuhi seisi kafetaria yang nyaris tanpa suara, Jungkook turut memeluknya dengan bahagia dari samping. Kelakuan manis yang afektif dan mudah tertawa dengan candaan kecil—Taehyung pun pasti begitu merindukan dirinya sendiri yang sempat lenyap tertimpa keputusasaan.

. . .

Malamnya, setelah didesak oleh Jungkook dan bahkan mulai diancam macam-macam yang terdengar cukup serius, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah _e-mail_ yang ditujukan ke alamat surel Alicia. Yugyeom juga datang membawa setumpuk tugas tertulis untuk menyalinnya dari pekerjaan Jungkook serta berjanji akan pergi minum dengannya setelah itu, dan herannya Jungkook mengizinkan begitu mudah—seolah mereka sudah bersekongkol di belakang sebelumnya.

Dengan kurang meyakinkan, Taehyung tidak begitu tahu apa yang ditulisnya dan hanya mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan selama tujuh tahun terakhir setelah kepergiannya. Tak terasa halaman _e-mail_ -nya penuh, membiarkannya menjadi tulisan panjang seperti bercerita agar Alicia mendengar semua lara hatinya.

 _Halo, ini Taehyung. Kim Taehyung._

 _Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf jika e-mailku terlalu mengejutkan. Seingatku kita memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain dengan benar, jadi mungkin rasanya agak aneh._

 _Tentang apa yang sudah kukatakan, aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingin menariknya kembali karena kau tidak pantas menerimanya. Maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang kejam. Maaf karena aku belum cukup dewasa untuk menerima masa lalu. Maaf karena ketika aku bersenang-senang bersama Ahra dan mencintai seseorang yang baru, kau berada di suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu dan menderita sendirian di sana. Maaf karena aku belum mengerti alasanmu meninggalkan kami berdua dan kuharap kau segera mengatakannya. Apapun yang kudengar nantinya, aku akan berusaha untuk belajar menerimanya._

 _Setelah aku bertemu dengan putriku untuk yang pertama kalinya di rumah sakit dan mendengar kabar kematianmu, semuanya terasa seperti titik terakhir asa hidupku dan rasanya ingin mati saja. Saat itu aku baru genap berusia dua puluh dan yang dapat kulakukan tidak lebih dari membuat ibuku menangis. Aku buta oleh arah yang kabur, hanya berorientasi pada perasaan bahwa aku telah menyebabkan kematian seseorang dan menanggung satu nyawa lain yang tidak berdosa._

 _Semuanya semakin sulit setelah hal yang lebih sulit daripada mengurus bayi akhirnya datang—menghadapi anak di usianya yang kelewat kritis dan banyak tanya. Kim Ahra—nama putriku dan putrimu juga—yang masih kecil itu kerap kali menanyaiku di mana ibunya, mengapa teman-temannya memiliki sepasang orangtua sedangkan dia hanya mengenal ayahnya. Yang terberat adalah ketika Ahra menemukan album foto keluarga di antara tumpukan literatur ayahku, menemukan foto kita yang diambil sewaktu pesta perayaan tempat kita bertemu. Kau pikir, mana mungkin aku berbohong bahwa wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya di foto itu bukanlah ibunya Ahra?_

 _Aku bukan penghasut yang memengaruhi Ahra agar membenci ibunya sendiri. Dia sangat mencintaimu, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu._

 _Dan tentang dia, meski memiliki aku sebagai ayahnya, Ahra tahu bahwa keluarganya tidak utuh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya—dan itu bukanlah kau. Kita tidak saling mencintai dan dia pikir karena itulah orangtuanya berpisah sejak awal. Ahra tidak menerima cinta yang sempurna, kurasa. Memikirkan itu, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis di depannya. Setelahnya, Ahra berhenti bertanya mengenai mamanya dan mulai mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Dia bilang aku adalah hidup dan matinya, dan saat itu kupikir sesungguhnya kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain._

 _Hingga akhirnya ada seorang pria di kampus yang menarik perhatian, aku memberanikan diri untuk membuat langkah baru. Dia luar biasa menawan, penuh pesona dan karisma, seorang pria baik-baik yang agak dingin. Jeon Jungkook namanya—berubah menjadi Kim Jungkook setelah aku menikahinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mulanya, dia benar-benar tanpa emosi, tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan seberapa besar manusia membutuhkannya. Setidaknya sebeleum aku mengenal bahwa Jungkook adalah pria berhati lembut yang tanpa disadarinya telah merubah sebagian besar hidupku, mengajarkan betapa berharganya dapat mencintai seseorang. Dan Jungkook jugalah yang membujukku untuk menghubungimu, kalau kau mau tahu._

 _Aku sangat, sangat mencintainya._

 _Jadi, Alicia, jika kau menyesali yang terjadi di masa lalu;_

 _Sesalilah sedalam mungkin. Tapi, jangan lupa untuk bangun dan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kuminta tolong berbahagialah, oke? Kita berdua memang ceroboh dan brengsek sekali di masa lalu, tetapi cobalah untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri ketika semua orang sudah memaafkanmu. Ya, aku memaafkan Alicia Monnet bahkan jika dia tidak memohon untuk itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga memaafkan Alicia yang lama?_

 _Terakhir, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang, silakan menghubungi dua nomor yang kububuhkan di akhir e-mail ini. Itu punyaku dan Jungkook, keduanya siap sedia dua puluh empat jam~!_

 _Kalau kau berniat untuk kabur lagi setelah ini, kuharap e-mailku dapat menghentikannya. Silakan pergi kalau kau mau, tapi selesaikan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Aku disini dan tidak akan pergi, jadi kau tidak sendirian menghadapinya._

 _Dengan cinta,_

 _Kim Taehyung._

. . .

"Hei, _Ayah_ ," itu Jungkook yang pertama kali berbicara setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Kedua mata bulat yang lelah itu tampak agak berkantung, tak jauh beda dengan Yugyeom yang masih terjaga menyalin tugas dan dipaksa tetap membuka mata oleh kafein kopi pahit. "Kelihatannya kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menyerbu Jungkook dan memeluk lehernya kencang, meletakkan kepala di bahunya mencari sandaran nyaman. Sedikit tercium rokok karena pasti Yugyeom menghisap beberapa batang berhubung Ahra sudah tidur, tetapi aroma khas Jungkook yang manis tetap menyeruak semerbak dan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku mengetik banyak sekali, tapi rasanya puas," kata Taehyung penuh kelegaan, mulai duduk bersila ketika Jungkook mulai memijat area pundak dan punggungnya lembut. "Hei, Yugyeom, kau selesai?"

"Hampir," Yugyeom menjawab dengan suara serak, tidak berminat untuk menoleh sedikitpun. "Silakan bermesra-mesraan. Abaikan saja tamunya."

Meski sudah dikatakan demikian, pasangan itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengarah pada romantisme. Jungkook bersenandung asal sembari memukul pelan bahu Taehyung dengan tangan mengepal untuk mengurangi nyeri dan pegal, sedangkan yang masih merenggangkan ototnya tengah mengunyah permen _mint_ sebagai pengganti rokok. Ingin mengurangi nikotin, katanya.

Kedua pemuda Kim itu pergi menuju kedai minum setelah Yugyeom selesai, meninggalkan Jungkook yang merenung seorang diri di sofa panjang. Sebagian besar lampu di rumah itu diredupkan, membiarkan cahaya lampu tidur remang-remang tetap terjaga sebagai penerang. Buku tugas yang dipinjam Yugyeom berserakan di meja beserta dua puntung rokok yang dibuang sembarangan, dan Jungkook tidak tertarik untuk membereskannya sekarang. Lamunannya saat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dan Jungkook ingin tenggelam di dalamnya hingga terhubung ke alam mimpi sepanjang malam.

 _Apa yang Taehyung tulis untuk Alicia dan seberapa banyak? Apakah cukup jelas untuk membuat wanita itu mengerti?_

Sebelum akhirnya Jungkook terlelap di sana dengan bantal duduk dan kaos kaki yang belum terpasang dengan benar, di dalam tidurnya masih berharap Alicia sedang membaca _e-mail_ Taehyung begitu dia menerimanya dan sesuatu di antara mereka akan berubah.

T. B. C

.

 _Sorry for very late update guys!_ Maaf banget aku keteteran kalo update tiap minggu, hari sekolah udah sibuk belajar, weekend pun nggak cukup buat nulis sebanyak ini :( Tapi chapter ini emang telat banget sih, berhubung kondisi aku yg lagi kurang sehat huhuhu :(

Aku nggak tahu Taehyung disini lebay atau enggak, karena aku cuma lagi nonjolin hubungan bapak-anak antara Taehyung-Ahra dimana mereka itu saling ketergantungan semenjak ditinggal Alicia, jadi kelewat sayang. Bukan incest kok, tapi suka aja sama daddy yg deket banget sama si daughter huhuhu :(

Btw guys ADA YANG MAIN SUPERSTAR BTS? Aku main seharian padahal lagi ijin nggak masuk sekolah gegara sakit sampe diomelin nyokap wkwk DAN KAMPRET MODE NORMALNYA SUSAH BANGET KENAPA YA :(

Terus ya, sebelum aku mulai nulis buat chapter selanjutnya, mau nanya pendapat kalian deh;

 ** _\- adegan anuanu (?) taekook di chapter 9?_** _Hmmm saya rasa kalian nggak ada yg nolak karena saya pun demikian HAHAHAH._

Bukan rough sex macem daddy kink yg penuh BDSM sih (meskipun w suka tipe ff kek gini :3) karena ya nggak nyambung aja sama ff yg temanya drama lebay begini (?)

 ** _\- alur cerita dipercepat?_**

Kira-kira 8 tahun setelah taekook nikah, dimana Ahra udah SMA dan jungkook lulus kuliah. Taehyung? Kerjaan daddy mah di perusahaan dong~ menurut kalian gimana kalo dicepetin gitu?

 _Well, that's all and thanks for supporting guys! I PURPLE YOU SO MUCH *_

Balasan review:

 **LittleOoh** : ini sudah lanjut dear :) makasih sudah baca ya :)

 **Kyunie** : nanti kamu tau kok alasannya Alicia bohong hehe. Nggak bisa dimaafin sih sebenernya, tapi yah gimana udah kejadian wkwk. Btw ini udah lanjut makasih banyak yah!

 **Ly379** : yey sudah lanjut ya terima kasih :)

 **Jeonk** : makasih udah nunggu ya, dan makasih supportnya :) reviewmu pun sukses bikin aku semangat lanjut terus kok

 **kukukuki** : DUH APA YAH MAKSUDNYA TUNGGU AJA DEH /bales capslock/ wkwk iya ya udah ena di enaena taehyung malah pergi.g. Makasih loh HAHAHA staytune!

 **JJKookie** : well kalo aku jadi pembacanya sih lebih pengen Alicia mati /jahat/ okee makasih banyak loh

 **Anggit Nadya Ratri** : ini belom seberapa kak, siap-siap ya (?) makasih sudah mampir :)

 **Homin lover (guest)** : aku udah nyelipin clue tentang alasan Alicia sih, entah kentara atau enggak wkwk. Makasih sudah baca ya kak :)

 **kthjjg (guest)** : sabar yah orang diluar hubungan taekook emang suka bikin jantung gak keruan (?). Daripada reaksi jungkook sama ahra, keknya aku malah bikin reaksi taehyung yang paling nyata ya :D oke sudah lanjut terima kasih udah nunggu ya ;)

 **chuaaakid** : udah pernah kubilang yak taekook gak akan aku bikin mulus bahagia /ketawa jahat/. Makasih banyak udah staytune dear, btw aku pernah liat akun wp kamu beberapa kali loh hehe, _wanna follow for follow?_ Lah saya malah promo (?)

 **Love, Han.**


	10. 9 : Whole Nine Yards

Yugyeom itu sialan brengsek; mahasiswa pembolos dan tukang contek, seorang pria nakal yang gaya hidupnya agak liar, serta merupakan tipe orang yang minum dibarengi dengan merokok.

Malam itu, kedua pemuda Kim minum di kedai hingga pukul sebelas. Taehyung bukanlah pemabuk payah yang mudah hilang kesadaran, tetapi Yugyeom jauh lebih kuat menenggak lebih banyak bir darinya, sehingga Taehyung harus menahan sekelebat pening di kepalanya demi tidak dianggap sebagai pria pengecut. Sialan Yugyeom dan kemampuan minumnya yang mengagumkan hingga harga diri Taehyung sebagai pria jantan pun jadi taruhan.

 _Stres itu konyol sekali,_ pikirnya kemudian.

Ketika memasuki rumahnya yang hening, maksud hati Taehyung ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hingga pagi, andai saja Jungkook tidak terlelap tentram di sana ketika ia nyaris ambruk. Taehyung terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, terpaku oleh wajah tidur Jungkook yang membuat siapapun ingin terus-terusan memandanginya hingga subuh. Perasaan aneh seperti _deja vú_ yang seringkali dialami orang-orang seakan terjadi padanya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, teringat akan memori pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda manis itu di perpustakaan.

Ketika melihatnya tertidur waktu itu, mulanya Taehyung tidak pernah berani membayangkan akan tidur bersamanya tiap malam di masa depan.

Jungkook mengernyit, menguap pelan, kemudian bergerak terlentang di sofa yang sempit. Rambut legamnya yang tak keruan tampak lucu. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut seperti merajuk, begitu manis dan Taehyung tak kuasa menahan diri.

Terkekeh kecil tanpa suara, Taehyung berjongkok menghadap Jungkook, begitu dekat dengan wajah si cantik hingga dengkuran halusnya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan roma. Telapak besarnya menangkup kedua pipi berisi Jungkook, mengelusnya pelan. Wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat, dimulai dari mencium kelopak mata bulat yang terpejam itu penuh sayang dan mengagumi, menyusuri tulang hidung bangirnya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi, kemudian menjadikan bibir Jungkook yang terkatup sebagai tempat belabuh terakhir.

Menggeliat gelisah diiringi keluh kecil, Jungkook terpaksa kembali ke alam sadar. Tertangkap basah, Taehyung berdeham halus dan membuat satu cengiran lebar seolah tak berdosa. Mendapati itu adalah ulah sang suami, Jungkook tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Tangannya terulur menyusuri helai surai panjang Taehyung dengan ujung jemari, membiarkan aroma shampoo menguar dan menempel di sana.

"Napas alkoholmu mengatakan kau sudah minum banyak sekali." celetuk Jungkook dengan suara serak.

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, membenamkan kepalanya di area perpotongan leher Jungkook yang harum seperti bunga, menggerutu manja seperti butuh sandaran. "Aku sakit kepala. Semuanya salah si brengsek Yugyeom."

Menyikapi Taehyung yang tengah luar biasa manis serta dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil sembari memainkan jemarinya di surai kecoklatan yang nyaris melewati batas leher itu. "Mau kuambilkan air hangat?"

Gelengan kepala si pemuda Kim menggesek leher Jungkook, membuat sang empu merinding tegang. "Tidak perlu—jangan ke mana-mana," bersamaan dengan tangan besar yang menahan bahu sang submisif dengan posesif, Taehyung perlahan mengangkat kedua kakinya naik menuju sofa sempit itu dan memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Jungkook. Kepalanya semakin turun mendekati wajah pemuda di bawahnya, mengamati paras rupawan hingga menyelami kedua mata bulatnya sedalam samudera. "Sial, Jungkook- _ah,_ sepertinya aku semakin mabuk dan merasa lemah sekali. Pesonamu itu— _astaga_ , memang tidak main-main,"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, bersemu lebih merah daripada wajah merona Taehyung setelah mabuk yang tidak seberapa. Jemarinya menata surai berantakan Taehyung dengan menyibakkan semuanya ke belakang, membuat penampakan alis menawan hingga dahi penuh peluhnya yang seksi itu tampak. Jungkook begitu hapal dengan struktur rambut Taehyung yang agak kasar dan tebal, namun ia menemukan sensasi tersendiri saat helaiannya berada di dalam genggaman—rasa yang takkan didapatkan dari rambut pria lain. Aroma rambut Taehyung adalah favoritnya; memang tidak seharum bunga, tetapi begitu segar. Inderanya begitu betah mengendus lembut meski tanpa aroma yang manis.

Merambat menuju kepala, dengan tangannya ia menarik pelan wajah Taehyung. " _Well_ , aku mengerti. Ayo mendekat." Dan ketika bibirnya mulai dikecup dan dihisap pelan bagai permen, kedua matanya terpejam. Meski dengan tempo yang agak berantakan, Taehyung tidak pernah ingin melukai bibir Jungkook dengan kilat nafsunya. Ciumannya selalu lembut dan penuh afeksi, tak pernah menuntut paksa, namun tetap memegang kendali dengan membuat keduanya merasa terpuaskan. Seolah Jungkook begitu berharga dan rapuh secara bersamaan, Taehyung secara alamiah memperlakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Lidah si pemuda Kim menerobos belah bibir sang submisif, melesak masuk dan menyapu langit-langitnya. Jungkook sedikit menganga menerima benda asing itu di dalam mulutnya, salivanya yang menyatu dengan milik Taehyung menetes ke luar melewati dagu. Napas memburu dalam paru-paru yang sesak dan beradu saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Ujung hidung saling bertubrukan. Tanpa sadar peluh telah membanjiri keduanya dan sofa menjadi terasa panas.

Puas mengklaim bibir ranum Jungkook, kepala Taehyung turun ke bawah menuju area leher jenjangnya yang tegang. Jungkook terhempas ke belakang tiap kali gigitan kecil menyengat kulit pucatnya yang panas, begitu responsif akan sentuhan dan sapuan lidah Taehyung yang menggila, membuat akses untuk menjamah leher sekaligus selangkanya semakin terbuka lebar. Bekas gigitan yang memerah keunguan tampak begitu jelas, seolah menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Selagi Taehyung menyingkap sedikit kemeja Jungkook dan mengecup tulang selangka di sepanjang bahunya alih-alih membuat tanda, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup dahi sang suami yang tertutup poni acak-acakan, terdiam di sana begitu lama dengan mata terpejam. Merasa aneh, dengan sedikit mengerjap Taehyung mengangkat kepala.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengelus sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jari, menggelitiknya gemas. "Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai rambutku?"

Jungkook menarik kedua sudut bibirnya begitu lebar, mengangguk lemah dengan ketulusan tiada tara. "Aku suka mencium dahimu. Rasanya seperti seluruh isi hatiku tersampaikan tanpa harus mengatakannya."

Mengimitasi senyuman pria di bawahnya, Taehyung balas mengecup dahi Jungkook dengan penuh kasih, seakan mengatakan betapa besar cintanya hingga hati tak kuasa membendung begitu banyak buncah kebahagiaan. Ciuman di dahi mungkin terasa begitu singkat dan sederhana, tetapi detak kegembiraan masih menari hebat di dalam dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Taehyung berbisik rendah, menyapu area telinga Jungkook dengan hela napasnya sebelum beralih mengecup cupingnya pelan. "Teramat sangat."

Jungkook berdeham manis. " _H-hm_ , aku tahu."

Jemari Taehyung semakin bergerak turun, membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook satu persatu hingga terpampang tubuhnya yang luar biasa basah. Sepertinya Taehyung terlalu lama bermain di bibir dan leher, sedangkan Jungkook sudah berkeringat kepanasan di balik pakaiannya. Begitu udara bebas menyapa kulit, Jungkook meraup oksigen rakus sekali hingga dadanya naik turun dengan tergesa-gesa.

Menjilat bibir menahan nafsu, Taehyung bangkit sedikit dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut, membuka ikatan dasi di kerah leher yang mencekik. Dengan gerakan tidak sabaran pemuda itu membuka pakaian atasnya hingga beberapa kancing terlepas dari tempatnya. Kemeja itu dilempar sembarangan ke lantai, kepeduliannya terhadap sekitar pun lenyap setelah seluruh atensi dan respon inderanya berpusat pada satu poros; Kim Jungkook.

Bagai tata surya yang berorientasi pada semesta yang penuh kuasa dan kejam, seakan ia takkan mungkin ada di sana tanpanya.

Taehyung kembali menempatkan tubuh Jungkook dalam rengkuhannya, menyatukan kedua insan yang ingin bersama, dan hanya boleh mendesah karena sentuhannya. Telapak tangannya meraba perlahan perut berotot samar Jungkook, membelai menggoda hingga terdengar lenguhan kecil yang bergetar.

"Tae— _hmm_ , _ahn_ —"

"Hanya menebak," ibu jari panjang Taehyung bergerak usil menggoda garis otot di sana, membiarkan dahi Jungkook berkerut tertahan menahan sensasi. "Tubuhmu lumayan terlatih, ya?"

Dengan anggukan kacau, Jungkook mencoba menjawab, "T-tidak lagi setelah, _uh_ , kita— _astaga_ , Taehyung!"

Jungkook mengintip sedikit di antara kedua matanya yang terpejam, mendapati Taehyung yang mulai bermain di area dada tanpa aba-aba. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat lingkar puting dada kiri dengan gerakan memutar, membuat bercak kecil dengan warna yang lebih kontras, sedangkan tangan lainnya meremas dada kanan yang tak kalah tegangnya. Kedua alis sayu Jungkook bertaut seirama gerakan Taehyung, mendesah selagi napasnya terputus-putus, dengan wajah memelas seperti memohon sesuatu yang tidak sanggup ia katakan.

Dan ketika ujung putingnya digigit gemas oleh sang dominan, jeritan Jungkook melolong keras membelah kesunyian malam. Kedua tangannya meremat kulit sofa begitu kuat, ujung-ujung jemarinya memutih bersamaan dengan akalnya yang mengabur. Jungkook ingin mengatakan bahwa rasanya sangat nikmat dan ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih hebat, tetapi bibirnya tidak dapat berbicara dengan benar dan lagi-lagi hanya meloloskan desahan, seolah saraf otaknya disfungsi dalam menerjemahkan perasaannya.

"Akh—Taehyung-h, _ngh_ -"

Mengangkat kepala, Taehyung kembali mengarahkan wajahnya menuju bibir, mengecap bagian bawahnya habis tepat setelah ibu jarinya mengangkat dagu pemuda di bawahnya. Jungkook melenguh, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh Taehyung, mencengkeram begitu keras.

Ketika ciuman itu dilepaskan dan benang saliva menjuntai di antara keduanya, Taehyung menjulurkan kepalanya menuju leher Jungkook, mengendus di area tengkuk. "Hari ini pun kau beraroma manis."

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kira-kira saat mereka berbelanja bersama untuk yang pertama kali, mereka sempat berjalan secara terpisah. Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya ketika dengan semangat Ahra mengatakan bahwa Jungkook ada di rak parfum wanita, dan memang benar adanya. Jungkook, satu-satunya pria di antara pengunjung wanita, tengah menghirup botol-botol parfum feminim. Ketika Taehyung bertanya mengapa, dengan malu-malu Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki hidung yang sensitif dengan wewangian, sehingga ia cenderung menggunakan parfum wanita yang beraroma lembut dan ringan ketimbang parfum pria dengan bau maskulin yang menyengat kuat.

Dan menurut Taehyung, itu menggemaskan sekali.

"Taehyung," Jungkook menyeletuk ketika sebelah tangannya merambat menuju rambut bagian belakang. "Rambutmu semakin panjang. Mari memotongnya besok pagi."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Kuserahkan pada ahlinya," ujar Taehyung, menyeringai miring penuh pesona. "Kim Jungkook, yang ahli dalam mengurusku. Mendengarnya saja membuatku senang."

Jungkook terkesiap menahan napas, merasakan jemari panjang Taehyung mulai meraba bagian perut bawah, membuka resleting celana _jeans_ dengan sekali hentak, melucutinya bersama celana dalamnya perlahan hingga tanggal di lutut. Wajahnya luar biasa panas saat Taehyung mengamati miliknya yang sudah bereaksi.

"Kau sudah tampak tidak sabaran, jadi ayo segera selesaikan."

Tangan besarnya yang hangat bermain-main di area privasi Jungkook dengan begitu pandai, seolah ia sudah mengklaimnya berkali-kali. Taehyung sendiri pun tidak percaya telah bercinta dengan Jungkook kurang dari tiga kali setelah mereka menikah. Melihatnya yang termasuk tipe suka sekali dengan ciuman dan terhitung melakukannya tiap hari, dan semuanya pun tahu Taehyung penuh sentuhan kasih sayang, orang-orang pun berpikir jumlah Taehyung menyentuh Jungkook di atas ranjang itu aneh sekali. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kesibukan selalu berkuasa menyita segala yang manusia butuhkan—dalam hal ini untuk memenuhi hasrat biologis.

Jadi, mungkin akan lebih baik jika Taehyung menghabiskan lebih banyak malam untuk Jungkook daripada pekerjaannya. Karena, memikirkannya saja membuat Taehyung merasa agak bersalah.

"Kau melamun—" kata Jungkook, mencoba untuk mengembalikan fokus Taehyung, yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan singkat.

"Kupikir ternyata kita jarang melakukan hal seperti ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku selalu pulas lima detik setelah kepalaku menyentuh bantal dan menciummu," Taehyung mengacak surai lepeknya setengah frustasi. Sorot matanya tampak sedih. "Maaf tentang itu—"

Jungkook menempelkan telunjuknya di depan pintu bibir Taehyung, membuat suara mendesis dengan bibir mengerucut. Dahinya mengerut tidak senang, sedangkan alis Taehyung terangkat tak paham. "Taehyung, meminta maaf itu memang baik. Tapi, sekarang aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih terdengar bahagia. Ya?"

Taehyung, yang sedang bertumpu lutut di atas Jungkook, tengah susah payah menahan luapan emosi yang membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Tangannya menggenggam afektif jemari-jemari milik si manis, mengecup kecil ujung-ujungnya dengan mata terpejam.

Ada banyak saat ketika ia menyadari betapa lebar lubang kecacatan dirinya menganga, penuh luka yang belum dapat berhenti ditangisi, terlampau jauh dari kata sempurna untuk pemuda Jeon. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Jungkook selalu ada untuk menunggu Taehyung, dengan tangan yang begitu tulus ia menerima uluran pria itu. Di matanya, Kim Taehyung punya segudang sisi manis dengan sejumlah cela yang tak luput menyerta, dan keduanya ada untuk diterima dan dicintai.

"Kalau begitu, maaf karena selalu mengatakan maaf," ucap Taehyung kemudian, diakhiri dengan tawa kecil sebelum kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggang sempit Jungkook kuat, mengangkatnya sedikit. "Aku akan mulai. Katakan kalau aku menyakitimu."

Taehyung merentangkan jari-jari panjangnya, menjilat dengan liur dari bawah hingga puncak sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegangi pinggang Jungkook. Telunjuknya menyapa lubang berkerut di bawah, memasukinya perlahan. Yang dimasuki tengah mengerang kecil, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding tegang. Ketika jumlahnya bertambah menjadi dua, punggung Jungkook sedikit melengkung diikuti dengan kepala yang mengadah ke belakang.

"Ah-Taehyunghh— _ahn_ ,"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Taehyung ketika tubuh itu menggelinjang nikmat hanya dengan permainan jarinya. Ketiganya sudah tertanam, tak sengaja titik terdalam di dalam lubang itu tersentuh di ujungnya, dan Jungkook menjadi hipersensitif hingga tak dapat berhenti mendesah dan mengerang nama Taehyung.

Ditanya begitu, Jungkook hanya dapat menggeleng kacau tanpa kata. Tubuhnya panas dibanjiri peluh, napas tak beraturan menyesakkan dada, dan mulutnya tidak dapat berhenti meracau desah. "T-taehyunghh, _ah_ —itu, aku—"

Ketiga jari itu ditarik ke luar bersamaan setelah mengitari lubang hangat dan merenggangkannya. Rasanya hampa dalam sekejap, Jungkook berhenti mendesah dan hanya tersisa hela napasnya. Dengan gerakan tergesa, Taehyung membuka ikat pinggang dan melucuti celana bahan, mengeluarkan miliknya yang tegang dan keras. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka dapat terangsang sehebat itu.

"Kita bisa berhenti kalau kau mau, lho?" tanyanya memastikan. Jemarinya mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Jungkook. Pemuda itu menggeleng sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak—kenapa berhenti?"

Taehyung mengulum bibir, mencium kedua mata bulat sang submisif bergantian sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan lengan Jungkook satu persatu mengalungi lehernya. "Kalau begitu, aku mulai."

Kejantanan Taehyung sudah masuk ujung kepalanya, ukurannya membuat Jungkook membelalak hingga menahan napas. Selain sulit memasukkan benda yang tidak kecil ke dalam lubang yang ketat dan sempit, Taehyung tidak ingin terlalu menyakiti Jungkook. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan yang mengangkat paha berisi itu melebarkan kaki pria di bawahnya, mempermudah akses keluar masuk di sana. Taehyung menghentak sekali, dan tak disangka seluruhnya tertanam di dalam lubang hangat itu, membuat tubuh keduanya sempat bertubrukan.

Jungkook tersentak hebat, kedua alisnya bertaut menahan sensasi kenikmatan, desahannya tertahan tak sanggup hingga ia hanya dapat membekap mulutnya sendiri merasakan milik Taehyung di dalamnya. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan perih, panas, dan nikmat yang memasukinya sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

"Jungkook, kau oke?"

Dia mengangguk kecil, memberi sinyal dengan berinisiatif menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Seakan mengerti, Taehyung memaju-mundurkan miliknya lebih ganas. Gerakannya berangsur-angsur semakin cepat dan keras, menumbuk prostat tempat Jungkook merasakan kenikmatan duniawi tiada tara menyerang bertubi-tubi. Desahannya semakin keras diikuti dengan Taehyung yang sesekali menggeram rendah ketika semakin meraih puncak.

" _Ahh_ —Tae-" tangan Jungkook berpindah meremas kuat surai Taehyung yang berantakan, membiarkan tubuh mereka semakin mendekat dengan wajah bersitatap hingga napas hangat saling beradu. "A-aku—"

Taehyung tengah berusaha menambah tempo gerakannya di bawah, sembari mendesah berat ia berbisik tepat di depan wajah Jungkook yang memerah semakin pekat. "Sedikit lagi, ya? Tunggu aku—"

Jungkook mencapai orgasme dengan diakhiri desahan panjang, dan setelahnya tembakan cairan hangat dari Taehyung meledak dalam lubangnya. Sisa napasnya tak teratur seperti akan habis, tampak sangat kelelahan dan kehabisan energi. Tubuh keduanya luar biasa lelah dan basah dihujani peluh.

Taehyung membetulkan letak bantal dan menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook setelah mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia menautkan bibir sekilas dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum pria cantik itu terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Tak lupa menyertakan 'terima kasih' dan 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari sana untuk tidur di sofa lainnya.

. . .

Pagi harinya, Taehyung menerima _e-mail_ balasan yang masuk dari Alicia. Sepertinya tidak diketik secara langsung karena di dalam isi suratnya mengatakan asisten pribadi Alicia menyampaikan pesan sang majikan. Bersama Jungkook, mereka membacanya di kafetaria kampus setelah mengantar Ahra ke sekolah.

 _Saya David Langford, asisten pribadi Nyonya Alicia Monnet, menyampaikan pesan Nyonya serta keadaannya saat ini._

 _Nyonya Alicia tengah dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang menurun drastis, dan kabar baiknya, mulai berangsur membaik. Selanjutnya, kami akan kembali ke kampung halaman keluarga Monnet di Toronto. Nyonya Alicia bertekad untuk menjalani terapi pengobatan kesehatan mentalnya dan penanganan gangguan depresi di sana, dan seluruh pihak keluarga menaruh harapan padanya._

 _Untuk itu, saya mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang Nyonya Alicia. Beliau sudah membaca e-mail Anda dan menjadikannya alasan untuk terus bertahan hidup. Saya secara pribadi menyatakan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Anda, begitu juga dengan Nyonya._

 _Saya harap Anda dapat menerima apa yang Anda baca saat ini._

 _Dengan hormat,_

 _David Langford._

Setelah itu, Taehyung memutuskan semuanya. Ia akan melanjutkan hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya tanpa bayang-bayang Alicia dan seluruh perasaan bersalah. Ia akan mengatakan kepada Ahra bahwa ibunya hidup dengan baik di suatu tempat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Taehyung akan semakin dan semakin mencintai Jungkook.

Keputusan Alicia tetap terkesan egois dan menitikberatkan beban kepada Taehyung, namun ia pikir inilah hal terbaik yang dapat ia terima dari wanita itu selama ini. Kim Ahra adalah harta berharga yang tidak dimiliki Alicia dan tidak ada yang lebih berarti daripada menyaksikan putrinya tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis remaja yang cantik dan penuh semangat.

Jadi, mungkin Taehyung dan Alicia memang seharusnya hidup di jalan yang berbeda.

. . .

Delapan tahun adalah waktu yang terhitung lama, dan seiring dengan itu, banyak hal telah terjadi dan merubah berbagai aspek kehidupan seseorang. Kim Ahra termasuk orang yang menyadari hal itu, dan pada akhirnya dia beranggapan bahwa semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Dan delapan tahun yang lalu, gadis itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang menyanyikan banyak lagu gembira di kelas selagi menunggu dijemput pulang dan merengek untuk sekotak es krim. Dunia mengalami revolusi besar-besaran dan hal-hal baru terus bermunculan, bersamaan dengan itu Ahra telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang merasakan betapa beratnya sekolah dengan sistem pendidikan yang gila, penuh pencarian jati diri, serta melangkah dalam proses menuju kedewasaan.

Katanya, masa-masa SMA adalah yang paling menyenangkan. Bergabung dalam kelompok berteman di sekolah, mencari dan menemukan mimpi untuk masa depan, mengencani seseorang, dan hal lain yang kedengarannya menarik.

Tiap malamnya, Ahra selalu ingin mempercayai itu semua—

"Hei, coba dengar! Kemarin malam, aku melihat sepasang mata menyala-nyala dari balik pintu kamar. Aku takut sekali hingga tidak bisa tidur!"

"Astaga—hei, Somin- _ah_! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Mungkin Kim Ahra ada di sana saat itu, mengintipi kamarmu dengan mata biru terangnya. Terdengar masuk akal, bukan?"

—seandainya orang-orang tidak mengabaikan eksistensi dan berlelucon tentangnya.

"Apa-apaan?" Ahra menunduk di tempat duduk, tak sadar seperti tengah menyembunyikan mata birunya, mendesis kesal sendirian selagi teman-temannya tertawa. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Semenjak hari pertamanya di SMA, satu-satunya hal yang paling diingat Ahra adalah perasaan bagai pajangan toko yang berjalan di koridor. Merinding sekali membayangkan semua pasang mata orang-orang tertuju padanya, seolah keberadaannya adalah magnet yang menarik atensi orang lain. Sejak awal kemunculannya, mereka memiliki banyak hal untuk dikomentari tentang dirinya; dimulai dari badannya yang cenderung lebih tinggi dari cewek kebanyakan, rambut pirang dan mata birunya yang berbeda, hingga fakta bahwa ternyata Ahra lahir dan tumbuh di Korea serta tidak pandai berbahasa Inggris.

Sebenarnya, hal ini sudah menimpanya sejak sekolah dasar, dan cukup mengejutkan bahwa ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Membuat Ahra berpikir mungkin sesuatu seperti ini dapat diatasi dengan baik di SMA karena ia sudah cukup besar untuk itu. Sang Ayah tidak pernah tahu sejak dulu, dan Ahra pikir itu tidak perlu.

Tetapi, sepertinya perasaan hati tidak selaras dengan pemikirannya. Sekali dua kali, tanpa ingin disadari, Ahra mulai mengenal secara nyata apa itu terluka. Hal itu membuatnya tidak senang dan tanpa disadari terbentang jarak antara Ahra dengan teman-temannya. Dia menjauh dari lingkup pertemanan di sekolah, ditambah dengan semua orang yang cenderung hanya berteman dengan sesama mereka, Ahra mulai terbiasa untuk sendiri.

Kim Ahra, 15 tahun, gadis SMA yang mulai lelah dengan topengnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

T. B. C

.

KURANG PANAS ENA-ENANYA HAHAHA.

Tapi gimana, ternyata rada susah bikin adegan dewasa (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) berarti keren banget dong mastah mastah NC selama ini HOHOHO.

So, untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, sebagian besar sudut pandang Ahra akan bermain peran (?). Uri Ahra udah SMA, jadi gemes sendiri aku bayanginnya. Aku ada di kelas yang sama kayak Ahra, jadi mungkin aku bakal lebih enjoy bikinnya dan nggak terlalu mikir keras hehehe. Tapi tenang aja, nanti taekook ada saatnya lagi kok. Dan meskipun ini partnya Ahra, tetep aja taekook dan orang2 sekitarnya terlibat, jadi pada dasarnya sama aja kan?

It feels unbelievable that fanfic ini udah berjalan lebih dari 3 bulan yay! Aku usahain tamat sebelum aku naik kelas, pengen cepet-cepet bikin story baru soalnya hehe :D dan tentu aja semua ini berkat kalian! Terima kasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH *

Balasan review:

 **Kyunie** : sama aku juga sedih huhuhu. Dan tbh aku nyaris lupa tuh sama Yoorim wkwk. Jadi nanti mungkin bakal aku munculin lagi di chapter chapter selanjutnya. Kangen juga sih sama sikap tsunderenya (?). Dan ya, semua orang suka enaena :D terima kasih banyak ya

 **Jeonk** : syukur deh yah kirain 3k words gini ngebosenin saking panjangnya hahaha :D SAMA AKU JUGA SUKA DADDY TAEHYUNG hehe dan semua orang emang gak akan nolak enaena ya (?) makasih banyak loh stay tune yah sayang :)

 **LittleOoh** : well, nggak janji deh mereka bakal dipertemuin bertiga. Alicianya aja kabur-kaburan mulu :( iya dah asyique yah enaena tuh hehe (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) makasih sudah review yah !

 **RatriKim** : aku juga suka sama jungkook, gantian dong ciumnya (?). Anyway terima kasih sudah mampir

 **Tink224** : omg demi apa /shook/ kamu bagus nggak tahu itu, disini aku merasa kotor sekali :" berarti tepat keputusanku buat bikin sex yang biasa aja :") terima kasih dan stay tune dgn sabar ya kak, soalnya alurnya lelet sekali kan.

 **Homin lover (guest)** : THANK YOU SO MUCH KAK * digantungin itu sakit, aku tau kok, makanya aku nggak bakal hehe. Well, cerita ini sebenernya terbentuk karena aku nggak pandai bikin fluff-fluff manis, so yeah.

 **vi (guest)** : Nanti alurnya kelamaan kamu yg bosen loh (?). Maaf yah tetep aku percepat biar cepet maju ke konflik selanjutnya, takut keburu bosen juga akunya (?). Dan terima kasih juga sudah baca kak :))

 **chuaaakid** : HOLA KAK CHU~ iya nih aku iri sama taekook, pengen jadi anaknya juga (?). Dan ya, tujuan aku percepat alur karena pengen nunjukkin sudut pandangnya Ahra sebagai anak dengan keluarga yg nggak utuh karena ibunya ninggalin dia huhuhu. Kok jadi berasa Ahra anakku sendiri ya (?).

Vanilla sex aku sukaaaaak * tapi nggak bisa bikinnya huhuhu :( mungkin lain kali, atau di story yg lain yah

Anyway, terima kasih banyaaaak *

Love, han.


	11. 10 : Written in The Star

Terhitung hampir setiap bulannya, Yugyeom memiliki jadwal rutin untuk pergi ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali. Meski dinginnya udara pagi tidak main-main dan berat sekali untuk membuka mata, setidaknya lebih baik daripada bergelung dalam selimut di ranjang karena tidak ada jadwal kerja untuk hari ini. Semua pekerjaan di lokasi _shooting_ sudah selesai untuk minggu ini, dan Yugyeom merasa ia akan menganggur beberapa hari ke depan.

Ketika sekumpulan orang-orang yang menarik koper datang dari arah selatan, Yugyeom buru-buru mengusap mata dan berhenti menguap. Ia berjinjit, mencari-cari seseorang di antara kerumunan, dan tersenyum berseri begitu menemukannya.

"Yoorim- _ah_!"

Yugyeom melambai. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil oleh suara keras familiar itu tak perlu merasa terkejut untuk menanggapinya, hanya membawa koper beserta tas ransel menuju si pemuda Kim yang bersandar pada dinding bandara yang dingin.

"Hei," sapanya malas, tanpa gairah, dan memang seperti itulah Yoorim yang Yugyeom kenal. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemuiku dengan mata berkantung seperti itu."

Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak mereka lulus kuliah dan mulai bekerja. Yugyeom selalu menjadi yang paling dekat dengan Yoorim, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menarik dan asyik untuk diusili sesekali. Begitu juga dengan Yoorim yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan kini terbang ke banyak tempat untuk bekerja, tampak tidak terlalu menanggapi betapa Yugyeom selalu ingin dekat dengannya.

"Bukan masalah. Kemarin memang hari yang melelahkan, tetapi aku merasa segar sekarang," balas Yugyeom sembari mengambil alih koper Yoorim. Keduanya mulai berjalan ke luar bandara dengan celotehan Yugyeom yang menyertainya. "Jadi, apakah Inggris adalah destinasi yang benar-benar bagus?"

Kedua tangan Yoorim sibuk menata rambut menjadi ikat kuda yang rapi, kepalanya turut mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang lebih terang semenjak mendapatkan gaji pertamanya bekerja sebagai seorang pemandu wisata, membuatnya memiliki pesona tersendiri yang menyita perhatian lebih dari Yugyeom. "Edinburgh adalah yang paling mengesankan. Mereka punya kastil tua yang bisa dinaiki untuk melihat pemandangan kota di bawahnya. "

Melihat sepercik antusiasme dari seorang gadis yang biasanya super datar tak disangka membuat Yugyeom berdebar. Detak jantung berpacu dengan sayap kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi menggembirakan. "Kau tampak semangat, kedengarannya bagus. Kalau begitu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Yoorim mendengus. "Mereka bilang aku harus lebih enerjik—dan banyak tersenyum, kurasa?"

"Seandainya aku adalah atasanmu, maka itulah yang akan kukatakan juga," timpal Yugyeom dengan tawa. "Tapi, kerja bagus, Han Yoorim. Senang melihatmu mulai menekuni sesuatu. Aku benar-benar tidak setuju jika kau benar-benar hanya ingin menjadi pelayan kafe setelah menyandang gelar sarjana."

Kim Yugyeom adalah tipikal pria yang banyak bicara, dan semakin jelas tiap kali bersama Yoorim, ia begitu senang mengoceh—tak peduli didengar atau tidak. Yoorim hanya menyahut dengan berdeham pelan atau mengangguk malas, tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tetapi nyatanya ia telah terbiasa mendengarkan Yugyeom.

Tetapi, satu-satunya hal yang paling disenangi Yugyeom adalah mendengar Yoorim berbicara. Hatinya selalu berdegup tak keruan setiap suara dingin gadis itu menyapa indera pendengarannya dengan arogan. Mulanya, Yugyeom benci mendengar ucapan kasar yang selalu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Semuanya selalu berakhir saling memaki dan melempar umpatan jika bertemu gadis itu.

Kemudian, dengan sangat keji ia merasa sangat senang saat tahu betapa Yoorim menyukai Taehyung, melihat gadis kasar itu putus asa karena perasaannya, seakan kesombongannya meredup karena harus kalah bersanding dengan Jungkook—tapi sial, semuanya berakhir dengan Yugyeom yang terjebak dalam kekejiannya itu.

Yugyeom jatuh cinta dengan Yoorim. Karma memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku belum sarapan. Kau oke dengan roti bakar di perempatan jalan?"

"Selama mereka menyediakan selai manis dan kopi krim, aku oke."

Ditambah lagi, pesona Han Yoorim terus bermunculan bagai bintang gemerlap di langit malam setelah dia mulai merintis karir, dan perasaan Yugyeom mengatakan bahwa ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa menyaksikan gadis idamannya bersinar.

. . .

Hal baru yang selalu menjadi pembicaraan hangat akhir-akhir ini adalah pentas seni musim panas yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Cewek-cewek berkumpul di satu meja, sibuk menggosip tentang siapa yang pantas tampil di panggung pentas seni nanti. Yang tergabung dalam kepengurusan OSIS sibuk menghadiri rapat, tampak begitu sibuk bahkan hingga meninggalkan beberapa kelas dan makan siang. Sekolah memang tidak pernah diam, tetapi untuk yang kali ini benar-benar heboh.

Di antara semua kesibukan itu, terdapat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terlibat dan luar biasa menganggur. Apa yang dilakukannya tampak monoton dan membosankan; hanya duduk, mengirim pesan singkat kepada Ayahnya, dan tidur dengan buku di atas meja sebagai bantal.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah kesulitan tidur di malam hari." Ahra menguap panjang, bergumam pelan di antaranya. Mata sayu itu menyipit melihat orang-orang bergerak ke berbagai arah setelah terpejam dalam gelap selama dua jam. Tangannya menggerai rambut, kemudian menyadari bagian bawahnya terasa agak kusut.

" _Well_ ," gadis itu bangkit dari kursi, keluar dari kelas dan melewati segerombolan anak yang sedang berdebat tentang siapa yang paling baik memerankan Sang Putri di pertunjukan pentas seni. "Rasanya aku butuh cermin dan basuhan air."

Koridor lantai tiga tak kalah ramainya dengan di kelas. Topik yang mereka bicarakan pun terdengar sama saja, tentang betapa meriahnya pentas seni yang diselenggarakan kali ini. Ahra tidak tahu sama sekali, dan sejujurnya tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun mengenai itu. Lebih baik segera mencuci muka, pergi makan siang karena seharusnya kafetaria sudah sepi, kemudian kembali tidur di tempat duduknya. _Siang hari yang sempurna,_ pikir Ahra gembira.

Sayangnya, Ahra bukanlah satu-satunya yang berpikir untuk menata rambut di toilet. Ketika ia masuk, sekelompok gadis dengan rok yang dipotong pendek tengah bersolek ria di depan cermin, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk yang lain.

Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Yugyeom baru saja mengirim pesan dan Ahra memutuskan untuk membalasnya selagi menunggu mereka pergi.

 _Bagaimana sekolah?_

Ketikan Ahra di layar ponsel terjeda, menerawang kembali tentang bagaimana sesungguhnya sekolah itu. Jika dia membalas pesannya seperti, _'aku belajar, tidur, dan membeli susu kotak'_ kepada Yugyeom, pasti terdengar klise dan membosankan—meski teman Papanya yang satu ini tidak pernah membiarkan pesan seseorang terabaikan setelah dibaca.

 _Sekolahku baik. Pertunjukkan pentas seni akan diselenggarakan musim ini, semua orang jadi heboh._

Dengan beberapa emoji norak di akhir kalimat, Ahra menekan tombol kirim dengan kekehan pelan. Keduanya senang menggunakan emoji, Papa juga banyak mengirimkan emoji hati di dalam pesan-pesannya, sedangkan Jungkook adalah yang paling tidak senang dengan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. _Bikin sakit mata,_ katanya.

 _Sial, aku jadi rindu masa SMA._ _Dulu aku selalu menjadi yang paling sibuk di belakang panggung. Jungkook pernah tampil mewakili kelasnya di tahun kedua, apakah kau sudah tahu?_ _Aku masih menyimpan videonya. Akan kukirimkan._ _Kau tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan?_

Ahra memutar berkas video berdurasi empat menit yang dikirimkan Yugyeom, dan perasaan takjub memenuhi hatinya begitu mudah. Jungkook manis sekali sewaktu SMA, terlebih dia bernyanyi dengan raut inosen memikat simpati dan suara murni yang lembut. Ahra bahkan tidak pernah tahu Jungkook bisa bernyanyi sebegini bagusnya, sebab dia tak pernah terdengar bersenandung dan selalu menolak tiap diajak pergi ke _noraebang_. Rasanya seperti di dunia imaji dan tersihir di dalamnya.

 _Jungkook benar-benar seperti malaikat!_ _Aku tidak heran jika Papa jatuh cinta, maksudku, hei, bahkan Jungkook sudah cantik semenjak SMA._ _Aku sedang menunggu murid lain yang masih sibuk di depan cermin. Jungkook pasti cerewet kalau aku pulang dengan rambut kusut._

Dan balasan cepat dari Yugyeom membuat Ahra kembali terkikik geli. Keduanya terpaut lima belas tahun jauhnya, tetapi rasanya seperti bercengkrama dengan teman sebaya yang sama-sama masih muda. Yugyeom memang bertambah tua secara usia setiap tahunnya, tetapi tidak dengan jiwa mudanya yang seolah terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria berkepala tiga.

 _Ini sudah sepuluh menit kau berkirim pesan padaku dan mereka belum selesai?_

Tidak menjawab, Ahra tersentak dan lantas mengangkat kepala. _Benar juga dia,_ pikirnya.

Tak jauh di depannya, sekelompok gadis itu belum bergerak pergi sedikitpun dari sana. Mereka masih asyik merias satu sama lain sembari bergosip dengan suara keras dan cekikikan aneh, menguasai cermin toilet seolah mempunyai hak milik untuk itu. Ahra tidak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dari bercengkrama di depan cermin toilet dalam waktu yang lama dan menghambat mereka yang barangkali ingin mencuci tangan.

"Hei, bisakah kalian selesai dan pergi?" mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Ahra bertanya dengan nada ramah yang selalu diajarkan Papa kepadanya. "Seharusnya sepuluh menit sudah cukup bagi kalian untuk bercermin—ah, sebelumnya maaf sudah bicara begini."

Dengan mata menyipit sinis itu, tampaknya ini tidak berjalan sesuai ekspektasi terbaik Kim Ahra. Perasaan tidak enak yang menggelisahkan menyerbu ketika dua dari tiga di antara mereka berangsur mendekat dan memojokkannya ke dinding, dan secara refleks Ahra menyeret langkah kakinya mundur. Tetapi, ia tahu takkan ada kesempatan baginya untuk lari.

Sedangkan yang paling berkuasa di antara mereka beranjak dari wastafel yang diduduki, tersenyum miring dan menatap mata kebiruan gadis Kim itu dengan keji. Lee Hyeri, begitu menurut _name tag_ yang terpasang di seragamnya. Gadis yang cantik secara keseluruhan—andai saja tidak ada sorot kebencian di relung hatinya.

"Pikirmu kami tidak dapat menandingimu? " bisiknya penuh intimidasi, begitu dekat hingga Ahra dapat menghirup samar aroma lipstiknya. Matanya menatap nanar ketika jemari cantik gadis itu menarik ujung rambut pirangnya. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti orang asing yang tersesat, Cinderella sayang. Rambut keemasan ini terlihat berbeda dan asing, persis seperti dirimu di sini."

"Menurutmu itu salahku karena lahir seperti ini?" balas Ahra sembari memutar mata jengah, sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terdiam beku ketika ujung lipstik berwarna merah pekat diarahkan nyaris menembus matanya. Hyeri, cewek yang tampaknya sedang bermain peran sebagai 'ratu' dihadapannya ini memendam perasaan kuat yang berbahaya, dan itu sama sekali bukan situasi yang bagus.

"Lalu, mata biru ini—kau tidak sekalipun berniat untuk menggunakan lensa kontak berwarna gelap? Astaga, Kim Ahra! Bahkan seekor domba berbulu putih disingkirkan oleh sekelompok domba berbulu kelabu, kau tahu maksudnya?" ucapnya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi, menggema di seluruh ruang toilet yang sepi. Tawa bengis yang mulai terdengar menusuk kedua indera pendengaran Ahra, seperti ingin membuatnya tuli. "Maaf sekali, Ahra- _ya_. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana jika mata biru cerah ini tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa warna dan—"

Suara pukulan penuh berontak terdengar nyaring. Ahra berteriak begitu keras. Ketiga gadis itu tersingkir meski tak seberapa, lipstik yang hampir menyentuh matanya terlempar jauh menghantam lantai hingga patah. Insting Ahra menjerit menyuruh dirinya melarikan diri, tetapi melihat kilat menyeramkan di balik mata Lee Hyeri, kedua kakinya tidak memiliki sedikitpun keberanian untuk bergerak.

"Sialan. Hei, tahan dia!"

Kedua lengan Ahra kembali dicengkeram kuat dari berbagai sisi, mengurungnya ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet di belakang. Hyeri mengacak-acak seisi kotak riasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gunting besi berwarna keperakan dan mendekati korbannya yang bergetar menyedihkan selagi pergerakannya terkunci total.

"Sempurna," dia menjambak rambut panjang Ahra, mengguntingnya asal tanpa belas kasih. Hyeri mencari kepuasan hatinya seperti kesetanan, dengan tawa senang yang menggelegar ia menghancurkan rambut kesayangan juniornya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Bahkan sapu terbang milik nenek penyihir dalam dongeng berwarna pirang, lantas apa berharganya rambut ini?"

Ketika ketiganya pergi dengan tawa yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang, Ahra hanya terduduk diam di atas kloset toilet, menatap kosong guntingan rambutnya yang berserakan di lantai, terlalu murka untuk berteriak atau menangis.

Papa bilang, SMA adalah masa yang paling membuatmu bersinar dan menjadi bintang dalam hidupmu sendiri.

Papa juga yang bilang, rambut pirang dan mata biru turunan Mama tampak begitu berkilauan mengalahkan mentari musim panas.

Terdengar seperti kebohongan yang indah—begitu menyenangkan hingga akhirnya Ahra menyerah untuk mempercayai apapun yang Papa katakan tentang dunia.

. . .

"Astaga, ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

Jungkook terkejut bukan main begitu membuka pintu, secara naluriah telapak tangannya membelai rambut Ahra yang pendek dan berantakan itu dengan penuh hati-hati.

Raut wajah muram Ahra yang tiba-tiba berubah terbalik menjadi sumringah hanya menambah keheranan yang tersirat di pikiran Jungkook. "Aku meminta tolong temanku memendekkan rambut, sebab punya rambut panjang terasa agak merepotkan. Tetapi, tampaknya dia tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan. Jungkook pandai memotong rambut Papa, jadi aku ingin kau merapikan rambutku juga."

Yugyeom yang menjemput Ahra dari sekolah hanya terdiam di belakang, menyaksikan sandiwara dua manusia di hadapannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Jungkook menatapnya penuh arti, seolah bertanya melalui isyarat matanya. Namun Yugyeom hanya mengendikkan bahunya berat dan pamit begitu cepat dengan alasan harus menemui Yoorim.

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Jungkook menghela napas setelah menutup pintu dan mencari gunting di meja kerjanya. Dia berdiri menghadap Ahra yang duduk membelakanginya tanpa disuruh, seolah anak ini sudah merencanakan semuanya. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ia takkan pernah tahu jika sang pemeran utama membungkam penderitaan yang dialaminya dengan senyuman indah yang teasa rumit.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak sepertimu bermain-main, tetapi jangan serahkan rambutmu kepada tangan orang lain, dimengerti?" Jungkook berujar cemas sembari menarik pelan ujung rambut pirang yang tidak beraturan itu, mulai memotongnya dengan cekatan. "Aku sendiri merasa tidak senang, tetapi coba pikirkan siapa yang paling merasa kecewa melihat ini?"

Dikatakan seperti itu, Ahra menghela napas sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan, membayangkan taburan bintang yang bersinar di balik atap. Suara gunting yang merapikan ujung-ujung rambutnya menjadi terdengar familiar semenjak Papa rajin memotong rambut tiap kali memanjang dan Jungkook ada di belakang untuk membantunya. Sedangkan rambut legam Jungkook selalu tampak tertata, Ahra sedikit bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan itu untuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Papa sangat menyukai rambut pirang dan mata biruku. Ini hanya membuatnya teringat tentang Mama," ucap Ahra demikian, dan di belakangnya Jungkook sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat kegundahan itu. "Jungkook- _ah_ , kau punya rambut gelap yang bagus dan mata hitam yang besar. Jika aku terlahir seperti itu, apakah Papa akan merasa lebih senang?"

Ujung jemari Jungkook menyentuh rambut Ahra yang terasa kasar setelah dipotong rapi, mulai menyisirnya dengan lembut dan terampil. "Dengar, Ahra- _ya_ , tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Papa daripada keberadaan putrinya di dunia ini. Apapun tentangmu, termasuk rambut dan mata ini, adalah anugerah yang kau takkan tahu betapa Papamu begitu mencintainya."

Jungkook beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk meletakkan guntingnya kembali, kemudian memutar kursi yang diduduki Ahra hingga menghadap cermin di sebelah lemari.

"Silakan menyanjung dirimu sendiri, anak cantik. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Ahra masih berada di sana, mengamati rambut baru yang lebih pendek daripada bahunya. Wajah dan garis lehernya menjadi terlihat jelas, berpadu dengan kedua mata sebiru langit, dan dilengkapi dengan senyum lebar membuat musim panas menjadi hangat karenanya.

Kim Ahra adalah gadis yang istimewa.

Dan karena itulah gadis-gadis lain ingin menghancurkannya.

. . .

" _B-blue... Sum-mer-reu—_ "

Dengan mata menatap serius, Ahra berusaha mengeja nama merk sebuah parfum yang dicetak dengan huruf sambung yang cantik. Botol langsing berlapis plastik keemasan dengan cairan berwarna biru lembut di dalamnya spontan menarik atensi Ahra tepat setelah Taehyung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari garasi.

" _Blue Summer,_ " koreksi Taehyung dengan pelafalan yang fasih tanpa lidah berbelit. Ia tersenyum begitu sumringah, menyelami mata putrinya yang lebih berseri daripada langit di pagi hari. "Itu adalah produk parfum yang baru saja dikeluarkan perusahaan dengan sejumlah inovasi baru, dan tidak disangka penjualannya meningkat begitu pesat. Lebih hebatnya lagi, ini adalah ideku sendiri dan Namjoon mengakuinya."

Ahra berseru begitu gaduh, memuji sang Papa tanpa henti. Kim Namjoon adalah pamannya yang menjalankan perusahaan parfum milik keluarga bersama Taehyung, namun secara kedudukan Namjoon berada di pangkat yang lebih tinggi. Ahra selalu mendengarkan betapa Papanya mengagumi otak cemerlang Paman, dan parfum keluaran terbaru yang berada digenggamannya ini adalah kesuksesan terbesar yang telah lama diidamkannya.

"Tapi, bukankah Papa menentukan nama merknya terlalu rumit?" celetuk Ahra kemudian, terdengar gusar karena tidak dapat membacanya dengan baik. "Dan sejak kapan Papa begitu pandai berbahasa inggris?"

"Astaga, anak ini," Taehyung tertawa tertahan, membiarkan senyum miring terukir untuk menahan harga dirinya yang sedikit terluka. "Dari mana kau belajar meremehkan orang lain? Aku mungkin memang tidak lulus kuliah, tetapi Namjoon bilang aku belajar dengan cepat." balasnya setengah bangga.

Ahra terkekeh pelan, merasa menang satu poin daripada Papa. "Oke, kau tampak senang dengan itu. Dan omong-omong, kenapa kita berbelok ke rumah Yugyeom?"

"Bensin mobilnya habis dan dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," sahut Taehyung diiringi hela napas kasar. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membunyikan klakson, mendesak sang tuan rumah yang keluar dari balik pintu dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Dasar, kau bikin repot sekali."

Yugyeom tampak santai dengan kemeja lengan pendek bermotif kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans_ yang dilipat bagian bawahnya hingga betis, sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung yang lebih rapi dengan setelan kemeja semiformal dan celana panjang. Dasi bermotif garis-garis berwarna _maroon_ terikat rapi di lehernya—dan semua orang pun tahu siapa yang selalu mengikatnya setiap pagi. Sedangkan Yugyeom mengaku lupa caranya memakai dasi setelah tidak pernah mengenakannya dalam hitungan tahun. Ahra mungkin jauh lebih pandai darinya.

"Hei, Ahra— _wow,_ kau bagus dengan gaya potongan seperti itu!" Yugyeom tersenyum lebar hingga giginya menyembul riang, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menyenuh rambut Ahra seenaknya. Di kursi kemudi, Taehyung melotot setengah tidak rela.

Yang dipuji semakin mengembangkan senyum, menoleh ke belakang tempat Yugyeom duduk dan mengabaikan Taehyung di sebelahnya. "Itu karena ada penata rambut yang handal di rumah. Jungkook benar-benar mengurus kami dengan baik."

" _Well_ , senang mendengarnya," Yugyeom terkekeh, berangsur mundur ketika menyadari tatapan di sudut mata Taehyung tak lepas darinya. Ini bahkan belum pukul sembilan dan wajah sang sahabat tampak sesuram badai bersalju di musim dingin. "Apakah dua kaleng soda cukup untuk ucapan terima kasih dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum di pagi hari?"

Ahra menyambut kedua soda yang disodorkan Yugyeom dengan tangan sukacita. Seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada riang, ia membuka minuman kaleng itu untuk Papanya.

"Papa, Yugyeom mungkin memang menyebalkan hingga tidak ada wanita yang mau mengencaninya sampai usianya nyaris tiga puluh," ujar Ahra, menyenangi perasaan Taehyung dengan hinaan terselubung—dan Yugyeom terlampau peka untuk menyadari itu. "Tapi, jangan biarkan dia merenggut senyumanmu. Ya?"

Kemudian, Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum begitu mudah. Rasanya seperti disalahpahami, karena tampaknya Ahra berpikir ia merasa gusar direpotkan oleh Yugyeom. Rambut pirang sang anak adalah favoritnya, dan ketika ada seorang lelaki yang menyentuhnya—meski itu Yugyeom, insting posesif Taehyung muncul secara naluriah.

"Astaga, anak ini pandai sekali bersarkasme."

Dia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika suatu hari, putrinya berkencan.

"Hei, rasanya berjalan kaki bukan ide yang buruk," celetuk Ahra ketika sampai di jalan raya di mana orang-orang berseragam sekolah berlalu-lalang di trotoar dan menaiki bus, beberapa di antaranya terdapat juga mereka yang mengayuh sepeda. "Papa, aku akan turun di sini untuk hari ini."

Setengah terkejut berselimut ragu, Taehyung bertanya memastikan. "Kau yakin tidak akan terlambat dan mempersulit dirimu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa masalahnya menempuh tujuh ratus meter dengan berjalan kaki?"

Pintu mobil dibuka. Semua keramaian itu terasa jauh dari jangkauan Ahra jika ia terus berdiam di mobil dan membiarkan dirinya nyaman hanya dengan Taehyung dan Yugyeom di sekelilingnya. Ahra tahu dunia itu luas, dan ia takkan dapat membayangkan betapa besar yang harus diketahuinya.

Tetapi, dunia yang besar juga terasa menakutkan dan membuatnya merasa tersudut di ujungnya.

"Ahra- _ya_ ," sekali lagi, ketidakyakinan Taehyung menunda sang anak untuk menuruni kedua kakinya menapak jalan raya besar. Mata birunya berkedip gembira, menggebu seolah tak sabar untuk mulai berjalan. "Apakah semuanya baik?"

Dan sebagai seorang Ayah, Taehyung hanya tidak dapat berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih ketika Ahra membutuhkan jeda yang berselang sekian detik sebelum mengangguk—memberi jawaban penuh keraguan.

"Seratus persen baik—dan aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum terlambat, jadi sampai jumpa!"

Hingga punggung Ahra yang membelakangi jalan menjauh dan lenyap, Taehyung masih memarkirkan mobilnya di sana, menghisap rokok dan meneguk soda. Selain suara mesin yang halus, seisi mobil itu sunyi sepenuhnya, setidaknya sebelum Yugyeom berceletuk sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung hampir tersedak air soda yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Tak seperti biasanya dia tidak bercerita macam-macam padamu," begitu katanya, mengambil pemantik milik Taehyung tanpa izin kemudian membuka kaca mobil dan ikut menghisap benda silinder itu. "Pentas seni akan diselenggarakan di sekolahnya, apa kau sudah tahu?"

Taehyung menoleh, setengah meremas kaleng soda yang sudah kosong. "Apakah Ahra bilang padamu?"

Anggukan Yugyeom semakin meremukkan hatinya, meski begitu tetap terselip perasaan tidak percaya. " _Calm down_ , Taehyung. Ahra hanya mulai belajar menyembunyikan perasaan sedih. Kupikir semua orang pernah, jadi kita hanya perlu memberinya kesempatan, _'kan_?"

Seperti rokok dalam asbak, emosi negatif yang menguasai Taehyung perlahan memadam. Dia menyungging senyum, menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku percaya padamu, jadi jangan terlalu brengsek."

"Putrimu bilang aku pria yang baik. Tidak percaya?"

"Dia hanya berusaha menghiburmu, dasar besar kepala."

Keduanya tak pernah berhenti melempar guyonan mengundang gelak tawa dan umpatan kasar. Lebih dari delapan tahun mereka saling mengenal, sehingga mustahil bagi Yugyeom untuk tidak menyadari satu hal; bahwa langit biru di pagi hari terasa tidak secerah biasanya bagi Kim Taehyung.

. . .

Hari yang sial.

Setidaknya, itulah yang terlintas dalam benak ketika kelompok senior yang menyerang Ahra kemarin kembali mencegatnya di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua. Mengikuti arus, ia memundurkan kakinya pasrah ketika mereka memojokannya ke sudut dinding. Lee Hyeri mengemut permen penuh nafsu, nyaris menghancurkannya di dalam mulut ketika matanya bertemu dengan potongan rambut Ahra.

"Mengejutkan. Kupikir pemilik salon akan enggan melayanimu." jemari dengan kuku berwarna biru mengilap itu seenaknya bertengger di ujung-ujung rambut Ahra, menariknya kasar.

"Kurasa, lebih tepatnya aku yang enggan dilayani oleh mereka," dan Ahra menyingkirkan tangan Hyeri dengan sekali tepisan yang lebih kasar. "Aku memotongnya sendiri di rumah—kalau kau ingin tahu. Sebab kalian buruk sekali dalam menggunakan gunting."

Merasa dijatuhkan karena ditantang oleh juniornya sendiri, tak ada yang dapat Hyeri lakukan selain mengancam lebih kejam. "Oh, kau hanya belum tahu. Aku bisa memotong habis rambut Cinderella ini, anak manis."

Tidak gentar sedikitpun, Ahra semakin menganggap para seniornya dengan remeh. Mata birunya memutar malas, memancing emosi Hyeri semakin memuncak. Sayang sekali lipstik miliknya sudah patah kemarin, sehingga keberadaan indera penglihatan Ahra tidak merasa terancam sama sekali.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu—dan terima kasih banyak, aku memang manis."

Jika para gadis itu ingin membuatnya merasa terhina, maka Ahra hanya harus merasa terpuji untuk mengalahkan mereka. Semuanya terasa melegakan ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya, Ahra melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dengan perasaan bangga. Bisikan penuh cemoohan terdengar seperti decakan kagum di telinganya, sehingga Ahra hanya perlu mengabaikannya saja.

 _Seperti warna matahari yang bersinar di tengah angkasa gulita, kau memiliki rambut pirang keemasan—dan maka dari itu, jadilah bintang._

Dan lagi, Ahra teringat Papanya.

. . .

Terlampau bosan, akhir-akhir ini Ahra memiliki kebiasaan baru—dan secara etika, ini kurang baik untuk dilakukan.

Meski Ahra berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengamati anggota klub menari berlatih di gedung olahraga, siapapun yang menangkap basah dirinya pasti menyebut Ahra sebagai penguntit yang mengintip dari balik jendela tinggi. Takkan ada yang menyangka—tapi, dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan memanjat pohon _maple_ besar tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Mereka belajar begitu cepat, seperti idola sungguhan. _Fucking good_ —kalau kata Yugyeom," gumam Ahra dengan mata biru berbinar yang tidak lepas dari pemandangan gerakan harmonis di balik jendela. "Senior berambut cokelat itu yang paling keren. Aku akan mengusulkan Papa untuk mewarnai rambut seperti itu."

Asyik berbisik, Ahra terlalu sibuk sendiri untuk menyadari bahwa ada seorang lagi yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap gadis Kim itu dengan aneh.

"Mengejutkan. Lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini," ucapnya dari bawah, membuat Ahra yang berada di atas tersentak kaget hingga nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Kepalanya melongok melalui dedaunan rimbun, bertemu dengan mata tajam bak elang pemangsa seorang lelaki bersurai hitam. "Gadis gila yang ternyata juga seorang maniak tengah menguntit klub menari. Kau takkan kubiarkan turun dari sana sebelum memberikan penjelasan rasional, jadi kuharap kau tidak mengada-ada."

Melempar tatapan bertanya-tanya, Ahra lebih ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya ketimbang menganggap perkataan pemuda itu barusan.

"Siapa?"

"Ong Seungwoo. Bukan Hong Seungwoo, bukan Gong Seungwoo, juga bukan Eung Seonggoon. Sayangnya kita tidak sedang berkenalan, jadi selamat terjebak di sana kalau kau enggan mengatakan sesuatu."

Setengah merengut tidak senang, Ahra menjawab dengan sangat terus terang. "Hari ini pun sama membosankannya. Tetapi, mengintip seperti ini membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Ada seseorang yang tampak bersinar di sana, dan takkan ada yang dapat menolak pesona bintang." kemudian mengalihkan kepalanya kembali ke dalam jendela, secara tidak langsung Ahra mengisyaratkan Ong Seungwoo untuk pergi dan tidak mengganggunya.

Tetapi, tampaknya Seungwoo bukan orang yang akan puas dan pergi begitu saja. Kedua kakinya masih betah membatu di sana, terpaku pada satu objek di antara dahan-dahan pohon, menatap dengan sorot tidak terbaca.

"Kau juga, cewek gila, tampak bersinar dari sini," Seungwoo berhasil mengambil alih atensi Ahra sekali lagi. Gadis itu terperangah, berkecamuk dalam perasaan antara tidak percaya dan tersipu. "Tapi tetap saja—anak cewek memanjat pohon itu agak tidak etis."

Ahra tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan ekspresi percaya diri ketimbang merasa tersanjung. Matanya seolah mengatakan, _'aku memang bersinar dan sayang sekali kau baru tahu'_ dan entah bagaimana Seungwoo tampak paham.

"Aku tidak berencana untuk turun sekarang, jadi aku takkan mengaku padamu." jawaban telak Ahra sukses membungkam sempurna mulut Seungwoo, membuatnya berhenti mendesak gadis itu. Setelah puas melempar tatapan aneh, Seungwoo duduk bersandar pada batang pohon dan memejamkan mata—alih-alih pergi dari sana dan menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang Ahra. Sedangkan gadis yang masih berada di atas pohon itu kembali berbunga-bunga di dalam dunianya.

Meski begitu, sore hari kali ini Ahra tidak sendirian.

"Hei," kali ini tanpa dipanggil, Ahra melongokkan kepalanya lagi, berbicara dengan lelaki yang tidak tertidur pulas itu. "Apakah kau kenal senior yang berambut cokelat terang di dalam sana?"

Tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, Seungwoo menggumam malas. "Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan seseorang tanpa menyertakan ciri yang spesifik? Kau pikir ini tebak-tebakan?"

"Senior itu cowok, bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, tampan serta bersinar—kalau warna rambut tidak cukup spesifik bagimu."

Berselang hening beserta hembusan angin yang cukup lama, nyaris membuat Ahra kehilangan harapan terhadap bantuan Seungwoo, sebelum akhirnya cowok itu membuka setengah matanya dan berceletuk agak melenceng dari jawaban yang seharusnya.

"Aku bisa membuat Kang Daniel menyetujuimu untuk bergabung dalam klub menari. Mau lihat?"

Setengah terperangah heran, Ahra hanya mengatupkan mulut ketika Ong Seungwoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tidak ada persetujuan apapun dari Ahra dan tampaknya akan berakhir sesuai kehendak sepihak Seungwoo.

"Daniel- _ya_ , lihat cewek aneh di arah jam tiga," Seungwoo menginterupsi gerakan empat penari begitu memasuki gedung olahraga, mengarahkan dagu lancipnya ke arah jendela yang dimaksud. "Aku bersumpah akan mengikuti setiap latihan jika kau bersedia untuk mengajaknya bergabung."

Ahra tersentak kaget hingga nyaris jatuh dari dahan pohon, merasa berdebar sekaligus salah tingkah ketika senior yang dikaguminya beberapa hari belakangan ini menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

. . .

TF IS WRONG WITH ME TT

Idk udah berapa lama aku anggurin cerita ini tanpa update, probably for a month. Aku sangat minta maaf atas kengaretan (?) ini dan sebagai gantinya lenght chapter ini tembus 4k words. Seriously aku kangen update dan baca komentar kalian, tapi lagi banyak hal yang menyita waktu nulis aku. Selain itu, aku juga lagi terserang writers block akut dan lagi latihan dance untuk pensi sekolah Maret nanti. Like seriously, aku yang kerjaannya cuma duduk nulis imagine taekook tak berkesudahan ditunjuk buat dance, and ITS DOPE BY BTS.

Buat wannables, pasti nggak asing sama 2 nama baru di atas? Aku bukan wannables tapi suka Park Jihoon /nae mamsoge jeojang~/ tapi aku mutusin buat masukin Seungwoo sama Daniel kesini :)

So, i can't believe that it's already 10 chapters xD. Because aku sangat kangen kalian, **_aku pengen kalian kasih tau pendapat dan kesan kalian selama ngikutin cerita ini._**

Terima kasih atas kesedian kalian untuk terus stay tune. i am nothing without you guys.

Balasan review:

 **LittleOoh:** tahan yah kutahu taekook selalu bikin nagih. Makasih udah baca :)

 **Kyunie:** ena-ena emang enak (?) iya Ahra mah setrong kayak Papanya, semoga :)) makasih banyak loh !

 **chuaaakid:** AKU JUGA KAK mau nangis pas baca ulang, ternyata aku kangen bangen loh sama taekook :( andai taehyung bisa dikloning /eh/ terima kasih banyak kak chu, kangen kakak huhuhu~

 **Tink224:** awww senang deh kalo kamu sukaaa. and well, semoga aku bisa terus bikin cerita khas aku sendiri alias gak mainstream. makasihhh banyak i purple you~

 **Leetlestar (guest):** aku yang nulis taehyung kegini aja sambil gigit bantal kepengen juga (?) wkwk gadeng makasih udah baca yah, stay tune !

 **Hng (guest):** welcome sayang dan semoga betah yah! Iya itu OC, semoga memorable yah:) terima kasih sudah mampir.

 **Jeonk:** well, mungkin di chap ini belom terlalu keliatan peran taekooknya, mari kita menyelami dunia Kim Ahra dulu :) btw kakak ini yg message aku di wp yah? Makasih banyak yah seneng banget loh huehue.

 **PecintaVkook:** OML THANKS FOR THOSE BOOMREVIEWS ! Agak nggak paham sih gimana kakak nemu cerita ini di wp, tapi terima kasih udah memutuskan untuk baca yah, semoga bakal stay tune pokoknya aku seneng banget deh lafyu so much *

 **xxxchroemx:** i know taekook is cute af thanks for reading!

 ** _Love, han._**


	12. 11 : A Stunning Tales in the Summer

"Maaf sudah melakukan hal tak senonoh."

Setengah meringis, Ahra membungkuk sedalam mungkin hingga tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Tanpa berulah pun, reputasi Ahra di sekolah telah jatuh sejak awal, dan jika kesialan ini berlanjut, rasanya lebih baik menenggelamkan diri atau terjun ke dalam jurang sekalian. Seongwoo itu benar-benar keparat sialan, hancur sudah imej Ahra sebagai seorang gadis di depan Kang Daniel.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang mengambil gambar-gambar yang bersifat privasi—entah untuk diperjualbelikan atau sebagai pemenuhan hasrat seksual?" satu-satunya gadis di antara anggota klub menari itu bertanya interogatif dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak—aku bukan orang mesum. Lagipula, kalian tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang erotis di sini."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat gadis itu memerah hebat, menahan ledakan amarah yang bercampur perasaan malu. "Hei, Jihoon- _ah,_ kau dengar? Apa yang dia maksud barusan? Astaga—"

"Hei, kurasa kesalahannya ada padamu. Apa yang kau tangkap dari perkataan cewek itu barusan? Tidakkah perspektif kalian berbeda?" cowok berperawakan mungil yang dipanggil Jihoon itu berujar tenang, memadamkan emosi gadis itu yang menggebu-gebu dengan kepala dingin. "Eunsoo- _ya_ , mari dengarkan dia. Ya?"

Eunsoo—begitulah Jihoon memanggilnya—menggigit bibir bawahnya geram, menahan sederet umpatan yang tertahan di pangkal lidahnya dengan susah payah. Dia melirik Kang Daniel, bertanya lewat matanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Kim Ahra, aku tidak tahu apa alasan kuat di balik tindakan nekatmu itu. Tapi, pintu gedung ini terbuka untukmu jika ingin bergabung."

Ahra kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini suaranya bergetar gugup bersamaan dengan dentuman jantung yang menggila. "T-tidak, itu—aku tidak akan bergabung. Aku hanya melihat, karena—"

"Karena?"

"Karena—" Ahra mengalihkan matanya sekilas ke arah Ong Seongwoo, menuntut andilnya untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini.

"Oh, kurasa aku tahu!" seru Eunsoo, amarahnya lenyap tiba-tiba dan kini seringai senang itu semakin membuat Ahra merinding di tempat. "Kau mungkin sedang menguntit seseorang. Kalau kau masih 'normal', maka mustahil kalau orang itu adalah aku. Seongwoo terlalu menyebalkan untuk dikagumi, sedangkan Jihoon bahkan tidak cukup jantan untuk memanjat pohon sepertimu. Kalian tahu maksudku?"

 _Sial_.

Bagai seorang sekutu, Jihoon menimpali hipotesis dadakan Eunsoo dengan suara riang, "Daniel- _ah_ , kurasa Ahra adalah penggemar yang jatuh cinta padamu."

Kelima orang di dalam gedung itu terdiam hening, terjebak dalam atmosfer ketegangan yang hebat, setidaknya sebelum akhirnya Daniel terkekeh pelan tanpa alasan sembari bertanya, "Hei, apa itu mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bahkan Eunsoo sempat mencintaimu setelah beberapa hari bergabung dalam klub—kalau kau belum tahu." seru Jihoon, merasa tidak puas dengan Daniel yang kurang sensitif dalam merespon situasi ini.

Eunsoo menjerit heboh, meninju bahu Jihoon berkali-kali sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona sempurna. "Sialan! Seharusnya, _'kan_ , kau sudah lupa!"

Sementara mereka saling menggoda—dalam artian mengejek—dan memaki, Seongwoo memutar kedua mata. Sekali gebrakan keras pada kursi lipat yang didudukinya terdengar, semua orang kembali hening, kali ini Seongwoolah alasannya. Ahra berpikir klub ini dipenuhi orang-orang temperamental—terkecuali Kang Daniel. Lagi-lagi teori klasik tentang 'cinta itu buta' terasa nyata.

"Dia hanya pengagum rahasia klub dan ingin mengapresiasi kalian dengan jus kotak, tetapi caranya agak nyentrik. Kalian semua terlalu dramatis, bikin muak saja."

Ahra menoleh cepat ke arah Seongwoo yang tengah mempertahankan wajah masa bodohnya, memelototinya tidak terima. Dia tidak ingat pernah mengatakan akan mentraktir jus kotak, dan meski Seongwoo hanya sedang membantu, sesungguhnya dia sedang memanfaatkan situasi dengan sangat pandai—dan licik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jihoon kemudian. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba berbinar. Benar-benar kegembiraan yang polos, dan Ahra gelagapan sekilas disuguhi wajah menggemaskam itu, jadi entah bagaimana dia harus menolak.

Meneguk ludah dengan pahit, Ahra mengiyakan dengan bibir menyungging senyum aneh. "Tentu. Aku akan beli sekarang juga bersama Seongwoo. Kami sudah berteman, jadi aku pun tahu kalian sudah bekerja keras."

Eunsoo merotasikan kedua matanya. "Bekerja keras apanya. Anak itu membolos terus, lho." Perkataannya seratus persen merujuk kepada Seongwoo yang mengangkat alisnya tak peduli. Mereka tampak seperti kucing dan anjing yang gemar bergulat. Sebagai sepasang musuh, Eunsoo dan Seongwoo terbilang cukup serasi.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku paling suka jus apel, omong-omong."

Itu Kang Daniel yang berbicara. Selagi meluruskan kedua kakinya untuk perenggangan otot, senyum lebarnya tidak runtuh sama sekali—meski peluh yang membanjiri dahi hingga pelipis itu cukup mengatakan betapa lelahnya dia.

"Dua kotak jus apel kalau begitu. Aku juga menyukainya."

Pesonanya terlalu kuat untuk melemahkan hati seorang gadis, dan Ahra pun membiarkan dirinya jatuh dengan mudah.

. . .

Ahra merengut sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus. Lelaki di sebelahnya melangkahkan kakinya cuek, meminum jus kotak dengan suara seruput yang menyebalkan. Itu kotak yang kedua, dan dia punya satu lagi di tasnya.

"Hei. Cepat habiskan itu secepatnya dan jangan membuat suara," mohon Ahra ketika kekesalannya telah mencapai ambang batas. " _Hong Seongwoo_."

Ya, lelaki tidak tahu diri itu bernama Ong Seongwoo. Kini giliran sang pemilik nama yang merengut, muak dengan cara orang-orang menyebut namanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa memberi jus kotak kepada Daniel yang baru selesai berlatih?" kini pemuda itu menanyakan hal tidak penting yang bukan urusannya, membuat Ahra nyaris meledak karena geram. "Bagusnya lagi, kau mengetahui jus favorit Daniel secara langsung. Cewek-cewek di sekolah mana tahu soal itu."

"Tidak ada rasanya sama sekali, tahu!" gerutu Ahra, melayangkan tinjuan dengan kekuatan lumayan ke bahu Seongwoo yang terjangkau dengan mudah. Tubuhnya sempat oleng, dan Ahra cukup terkejut mengetahui seberapa kurus seniornya itu. Dia sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Seongwoo jatuh hanya karena pukulan seorang gadis. "Kau mengambil tiga kotak sekaligus karena merasa berjasa sudah membantu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Ini namanya pemerasan habis-habisan!"

Seongwoo melempar kemasan jus yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah yang dilaluinya, kemudian mempercepat laju langkahnya menuju halte yang sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Ahra berteriak semakin murka, menyusul dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." jawabnya singkat ketika Ahra bertanya mengapa dia tiba-tiba berlari. Mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Ong Seongwoo mungkin akan masuk ke dalam daftar kebiasaan baru Kim Ahra. _Sabar dan cepatlah terbiasa,_ batinnya merana.

Menurut jadwal yang tertera, bus akan datang kurang dari sepuluh menit. Seongwoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalakannya dengan penerangan rendah, membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk. Dari Kang Daniel.

 _Tidur di bawah pohon maple atau pulang bersama Kim Ahra—kau berada di salah satu dari kedua itu._

Seongwoo berdecak malas. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya dengan heran. Apakah anak itu memendam perasaan lain kepada Ahra secara diam-diam, pikirnya. Tapi ini Kang Daniel, pemuda berhati selembut permen kapas yang tersenyum kepada semua cewek dan begitu mencintai kucing (terutama yang berbulu terang) seperti ingin mengencaninya. Betapa konyolnya kisah cinta Kim Ahra; bersaing dengan makhluk bernama kucing untuk memiliki hati Daniel dan hewan itulah pemenangnya.

 _Aku ada di opsi kedua. Jangan tanya lagi._

Namun Seongwoo mengetik lagi—dan isinya terlihat konyol setelah dia membaca ulang dan sudah terlambat untuk menarik pesannya kembali. Tampaknya dia adalah lelaki yang antara hati dan kata-katanya tidak memiliki sinkronisasi.

 _Hei, bagaimana menurutmu jika ada junior yang naksir padamu?_

Dan balasan yang dikirim cepat oleh Daniel nyaris membuat Seongwoo meremukkan ponselnya sendiri dan otomatis melenyapkan pesan itu dari ruang obrolan. Daniel di seberang sana mungkin merasa heran karena pesannya diabaikan.

 _Apakah kita sedang membicarakan Kim Ahra?_

"Omong-omong," celetukan Ahra yang mengejutkan membuat Seongwoo refleks mematikan ponsel, seakan percakapan barusan tidak pernah terjadi. "Aku tidak terlalu bisa pulang naik bus, dan rumah kita yang searah adalah kebetulan yang bagus."

"Lalu? Kebetulan tidak akan datang dua kali, _'kan_. Mulailah terbiasa."

Ketika bus besar berwarna biru tua itu datang, Seongwoo menaiki tiga anak tangga memasuki bus, menuntun Ahra yang mengekor di belakangnya. Di dalam sudah banyak penumpang dari halte yang beragam, kebanyakan adalah anak-anak sekolahan terlihat dari seragamnya. Tanpa sadar Ahra berdecak kagum.

"Tampaknya tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Kau oke berdiri sepuluh menit sepanjang jalan?"

Ahra mengangguk sekilas ketika sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam bus dan pintunya tertutup otomatis, tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada besi yang menggantung di atap bus, menghadap dua gadis dan satu lelaki yang duduk di kursi.

"Lagipula, rumah kita bukannya searah," Seongwoo berkata demikian, menjurus kepada pembicaraan mereka sebelum menaiki bus. "Aku juga tinggal di Cheongdam."

"'Juga'? Dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal di Cheongdam?"

Lagi, pemuda Ong itu memutar kedua mata. "Kenapa kau heran? Aku sering melihatmu di sekitar sana. Terkadang ada ayahmu juga. Kau yang paling mencolok di sana, tidak ada yang menyamaimu."

Ahra masih mencerna kalimat Seongwoo ketika ketiga orang di hadapan mereka berbisik keras-keras membicarakannya dengan cekikikan mengejek.

"Dia blasteran, _lho_. Ya, _'kan_?"

"Apakah ayahnya juga pirang? Pacarnya tampan, tapi seleranya agak mencengangkan. Mengecewakan sekali."

Ahra menatap ketiganya menahan murka yang lebih kuat daripada ketika Seongwoo memeras uangnya untuk beberapa jus kotak. Pegangan tangannya pada besi menguat, mencengkram nyaris menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan. "Halo. Kalian tidak cukup bodoh untuk menggunjingkan seseorang di hadapannya langsung, _'kan_?"

Sontak mereka berhenti bercengkrama dan mengangkat kepala bersamaan, bersitatap dengan kedua mata sebiru samudera milik Ahra. Salah satu dari mereka bermata cokelat terang, tetapi itu jelas bukan warna asli.

"Oh, kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya yang bermata cokelat itu.

Ahra mengiyakan dengan anggukan, masih menatap tajam tanda sangat marah. "Aku tidak pernah bisa bahasa Inggris. Jadi, kenapa membicarakan aku?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Yang paling mencolok selalu menyenangkan untuk diperbincangkan, bukan?"

Gadis yang satunya lagi mengangguk dengan tawa main-main. "Benar. Kau bisa menjadi terkenal dengan cepat meski hanya orang biasa."

 _Terkenal dalam konteks negatif, maksudmu,_ Ahra mendecih sebal dalam hati. "Aku tanya kenapa kalian membicarakan aku. Memangnya kenapa kalau ayahku berambut pirang? Dia bisa mengubahnya menjadi merah atau biru kalau mau."

Matanya beralih kepada satu-satunya cowok di antara mereka yang masih bungkam, balas menatap dari balik kacamata kotaknya. Merasa jengah, dia mengatakan sesuatu, kali ini kepada Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak suka pacarmu. Selera yang menjijikkan, apa kau tidak malu?"

Pemuda Ong itu terperangah hebat hingga kedua matanya melotot nyalang. Oh, astaga, rasanya kedamaian Ong Seongwoo harus berakhir karena percikan amarah yang semula jinak telah meluap ke permukaan. Kim Ahra memang gadis yang aneh dan berbeda sejak awal, Seongwoo juga bukan pacarnya, tetapi rasanya kesal sekali melihat seseorang direndahkan dengan cara konyol seperti itu. Ahra boleh dimintai uangnya untuk membeli jus kotak, tetapi tidak ada yang berhak menjadikannya korban rasisme.

Ahra menautkan kedua alisnya yang tidak berwarna hitam, menyembunyikan sebelah tangan yang terkepal kuat di balik punggungnya. "Kenapa dengan semua itu, hah?"

"Dasar naif. Kembalilah ke pelukan Paman Sam, tidak ada yang sudi memelukmu di sini."

Dahi Seongwoo semakin mengerut dalam. Dia tidak terlalu paham soal nama seorang paman yang disebutkan, tetapi cowok dengan lagak selangit itu sangat kelewatan dengan kata-katanya. Seongwoo bisa mencari pacar yang lebih cantik, tetapi ia tidak menemukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk pantas menyisihkan keberadaan Ahra sedemikian keji.

Situasinya terlalu buruk untuk Ahra, dan sialnya mereka sedang berada di dalam bus. Semuanya mendengar, dan bisik-bisik merendahkan semakin banyak terdengar.

Seongwoo baru saja akan melawan dengan sederet makian—dan mengolok-olok kacamata jeleknya—seandainya tamparan Ahra tepat di pelipis pemuda itu tidak cukup mengguncang dirinya dalam sekejap. Suara kepala yang membentur jendela serta kacamata yang jatuh dan patah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kacaunya malam hari di bus itu. Selain aneh, Seongwoo tidak tahu cewek ini bertabiat keras ketika amarahnya tersulut.

"Sialan kau, Amerika jalang!"

Pemuda itu menggeram murka, tanpa segan menyikut pundak Ahra hingga gadis itu terjatuh dan membentur kaki kursi berbahan besi. Keterkejutan sang supir membuat busnya sempat mengerem mendadak dan Ahra kembali terantuk kursi. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh dari kursi depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan menghentikan keributan itu dengan sekali bentakan.

Seongwoo membantu Ahra berdiri dan menggandengnya yang sedikit terpincang untuk pergi ke arah pintu bus. Dengan sengaja ia menginjak kacamata rongsokan pemuda itu hingga remuk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa hingga mereka turun di halte pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Cowok kacamata brengsek. Seharusnya aku menginjak kepalanya sekalian."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ahra terkekeh mendengar umpatan kasar Seongwoo yang biasanya selalu bikin kesal. Bagaimana cowok ini berdiri di pihaknya dengan caranya sendiri yang _benar-benar-Ong-Seongwoo_ —Ahra menyukainya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku _'kan_ , sudah menampar wajahnya."

"Dan kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi. Cukup pandai memanjat pohon saja, jangan jago bergulat seperti preman."

Si pemuda Ong berujar terus terang, tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah cemas. Matanya mengamati pergelangan kaki gadis itu yang memar membiru, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya. Ahra nyengir kecil, tidak berwajah sedih, tetapi juga tidak dapat tersenyum lebih lebar dari itu.

"Duh, kau jadi mirip Papaku."

Meski begitu, Seongwoo tetap tidak percaya. Gadis yang sore ini ditemuinya memanjat pohon _maple_ —dengan luar biasa nekat tanpa ketakutan—nampak sangat rapuh dan terluka di rangkulannya saat ini. Senyuman dapat dipalsukan dengan mudah, tetapi butuh keahlian ekstra untuk bermain tipu daya dengan seorang Ong Seongwoo.

. . .

Jungkook mengistirahatkan lehernya yang kaku dengan bersandar pada sofa. Tangannya sibuk memainkan surai Taehyung yang tengah berbaring dengan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Tidak sepenuhnya malas-malasan, dia betah mengenakan kacamata dan membaca buku bisnis yang Jungkook tidak paham. "Taehyung, ini sudah hampir empat puluh menit. Tidak baik membaca sambil tiduran begini."

Taehyung membuang napas lelah, meletakkan buku di atas meja depan televisi dan melepas kacamata yang setengah melorot. Dia tak beranjak, masih betah membaringkan kepalanya di sana dan menatap Jungkook dari bawah.

" _How was your day?_ " pemuda Kim itu menautkan jemari-jemarinya dengan milik Jungkook yang sedikit lebih kecil, menyadari betapa serasinya kedua tangan itu bergenggaman dengan hiasan sepasang cincin kembar di jari manis mereka. "Wow. Sebagus apa kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku sekarang?"

"Kau selalu menyerbu dengan sejumlah pertanyaan sekaligus. Mana yang sebaiknya kujawab terlebih dahulu?" ujar Jungkook, setengah memprotes tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam begitu afektif, seakan antara lidah dengan hati tidak mampu selaras. Tentu saja kata hati lebih berkuasa di atas segalanya.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya sekilas. "Itu sesukamu saja."

" _Well,_ oke," kata Jungkook kemudian. Dia merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, mendekat ke wajah Taehyung hingga menerpa hembusan napas. "Tidak ada yang spesial. Pada dasarnya, hari-hariku selalu berulang. Aku juga melihat wajah yang sama setiap pagi aku terbangun. Apa lagi yang harus kuceritakan?"

Taehyung terkekeh lagi, menatap ke dalam mata bundar Jungkook dan menyentuh dagunya iseng. "Apapun. Misalnya tentang betapa tampan wajah yang selalu kau lihat itu."

Jungkook memutar kedua mata sembari tersenyum miring, tidak sepenuhnya termakan rayuan kecil sang suami yang tampaknya sedang percaya diri. Jadi, sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya, dia membuat suara gumaman yang mengundang penasaran. "Maksudku—begini mengumpamakannya; kau bosan lihat wajahku?"

Taehyung menggeleng sekuat tenaga, membuat senyum selebar mungkin. "Tidak, tentu saja."

Membuat Jungkook merutuk pelan, nyaris tidak ingat bahwa ia telah menikahi seorang pria bermulut manis seakan lidahnya bertabur gula dan karamel. "Oke—sejujurnya, aku bosan. Seberapa memesonanya dirimu, itu berarti aku telah bertemu dengan wajah tampan yang sama selama delapan tahun," jelas Jungkook. Hati Taehyung mencelos tak keruan mendengarnya, seperti ada badai beliung disertai petir menyambar yang siap meruntuhkan segalanya. Badai itu dinamakan Jungkook Yang Sudah Tidak Mencintainya Lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, membaca begitu jelas kedua mata Taehyung yang menatapnya hiperbolis. Wajahnya seperti membeku dan merambat ke seluruh tubuh, bahkan kepalanya berhenti mencari-cari posisi nyaman di paha kencang Jungkook. Meski keduanya hanya membangun sebuah cinta yang sederhana, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Taehyung jatuh kepada Jungkook begitu dalam—lebih dari yang ia tahu.

"Tapi," lanjut Jungkook, tampak senang menggantung kalimat yang membawa Taehyung ke dalam lubang kebimbangan. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan seluruh kehidupan monotonku. Aku begitu menyukainya dan sungguh-sungguh berharap tidak akan kehilangan itu semua."

Cahaya mentari kembali terbit dari balik awan kelabu dalam hati Kim Taehyung, dengan sedikit berseri ia mendambakan secercah harapan. "Kenapa?"

Sempat terkekeh sekilas, Jungkook merundukkan kepala dan berbisik halus tepat di telinga Taehyung. Hela napas berhembus manis, membangkitkan seluruh hasrat seorang berjiwa dominasi.

"Karena kau ada di dalamnya, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang besar. Rasanya serakah sekali jika aku meminta sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada keberadaanmu, dan kurasa hal seperti itu tidak akan ada."

Dengan senyum tulus yang bersumpah takkan pernah runtuh di depan pria yang paling ia puja, Taehyung mengangkat kepala dan saling menyentuh dahi dengan Jungkook, mengecup ujung hidung pemuda itu pelan. "Wah, sial. Siapa yang pandai bermulut manis sekarang?" serunya dengan bibir yang berubah menjadi menyeringai gemas.

"Aku pu—wow, maaf mengganggu kalian bermesraan!"

Ahra yang datang tiba-tiba dari pintu depan terlonjak kaget dan beringsut mundur dari sofa, merasa begitu keji telah mengganggu pasangan yang merupakan definisi sempurna. "Astaga, anakmu lelah memendam iri, Pa."

Bariton milik Taehyung menyuarakan tawa. "Halo, Ahra-nya Papa. Bagaimana sekolah?"

 _'Sekolah yang membosankan. Aku ketahuan memanjat pohon. Uangku habis mentraktir anggota klub menari jus kotak. Aku dipermalukan di bus. Mana yang harus kuceritakan?'_ Ahra bermonolog dengan kecepatan super atau kedua pria di hadapannya akan curiga dan mendesak dengan pertanyaan macam-macam.

"Aku mendapatkan teman baru. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Ahra memamerkan senyum sumringah. Jungkook yang pertama kali berdecak kagum. "Kami bermain sampai malam. Menyenangkan sekali, tetapi aku menjadi lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Apa tidak masalah jika aku pergi tidur sekarang?"

Jungkook bangkit dari sofa, mengambil air mineral dan beberapa buah segar dari dalam lemari pendingin. "Senang mendengarnya. Habiskan sebelum tidur, ya? Tidurlah dengan baik."

"Selamat malam dan aku mencintaimu. Dan Papa sangat bangga dengan semua yang kau lakukan hari ini."

Ahra mengangguk cepat-cepat, lalu menaiki tangga melingkar dengan langkah tergesa, membuat Jungkook harus mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Dia pernah beberapa kali mengalami kecelakaan di tangga ketika duduk di sekolah dasar, dan semuanya membekas secara traumatis di dalam ingatan Jungkook.

Pintu kamarnya ditutup dan terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dua kali. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang tahu apakah anak itu langsung dapat terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak atau sebaliknya.

. . .

Punya anak perempuan berusia remaja sama sekali tidak mudah dan Taehyung baru tahu itu.

Apalah arti kedekatan mereka selama hampir genap lima belas tahun ini. Setelah seminggu berteman dengan anggota klub menari tanpa bergabung secara resmi, putri kesayangan Taehyung itu berseri-seri lebih banyak daripada biasanya, namun tidak dapat menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya. Ahra tidak pernah lagi berisik di meja makan, terlihat aktif menggunakan ponsel (tetapi jarang menghubungi Taehyung), dan tidur lebih malam.

Dan Taehyung tidak pernah tahu alasannya.

Jungkook berpendapat dan masih teguh dengan itu setelah seminggu berlalu; Ahra mungkin sedang jatuh cinta kepada salah satu temannya. Bekerja di penerbitan yang memproduksi banyak novel romansa lambat laun menggoyahkan teori Jungkook tentang istilah jatuh cinta. Mau tidak mau, Taehyung menganggapnya sebagai pertanda bagus.

Puncaknya adalah sore ini. Ahra—dengan foto profil terbarunya yang lucu—baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan mampir ke kafe di pusat kota bersama teman-temannya ketika Taehyung hendak menjemput. Anak itu tidak pernah punya teman jalan-jalan sebelumnya, dan ketika dia memiliki beberapa, perasaan cemas menggerogoti kepercayaannya untuk membiarkan Ahra bebas bergaul seperti yang seharusnya.

"Kecemasan yang tidak berguna. Aku berani bertaruh, Ahra sedang bersenang-senang." komentar Yugyeom sembari memindahkan kotak-kotak kardus berisi properti keras dari bagasi mobil van ke area syuting.

Masih gundah, Taehyung seenaknya datang ke tempat kerja Yugyeom, kali ini berlokasi di puncak menara Namsan. Entah proyek film apa yang sedang digarap perusahaan ini, selain pekerjaan seputar pelataran, Yugyeom tidak mengerti apa-apa. _Menyaksikan para aktor dan aktris beradu akting di hadapan kamera mungkin sedikit menghibur,_ pikir Taehyung mulanya.

"Jangan asal bicara dan cepat lamar Han Yoorim, sialan. Kau berbicara dari sudut pandang seorang pria yang belum pernah membesarkan seorang anak." sahut Taehyung setengah sinis, tidak terlalu berselera menghisap rokok _menthol_ -nya. Yugyeom selalu nyengir tiap mendengar nama Yoorim.

"Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi remaja, dan aku senang bermain-main saat itu," jawabnya, masih tanpa turut kekhawatiran. Yugyeom melipat kedua lengan kemejanya hingga siku, kemudian mulai merangkai tiang lampu sorot dengan keahlian yang sedikit mengejutkan. "Omong-omong, kau juga sedang berbicara dari sudut pandang seorang pria yang tidak mengenal baik Yoorim. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin jika sudut pandangmu sedang berlawanan dengan anakmu sendiri."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taeehyung yang masih terdiam gelisah, Yugyeom pergi ketika dipanggil oleh salah satu aktris yang sering muncul di televisi, menerima soda kalengan dan sebungkus rokok mahal yang diberikan sembari bercengkrama sejenak. Taehyung masih memandangi sahabatnya yang begitu sibuk dan semakin disukai orang-orang, menyadarinya telah banyak berubah dengan baik tanpa kecemasan sekalut Taehyung.

Semuanya hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berproses. Sesederhana itu.

. . .

Ahra tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya ketika ajakan mereka berempat untuk minum kopi di kafe ditolak halus dengan senyum tipis oleh Daniel. Kedua mata sipitnya yang menawan ikut tersenyum hingga membentuk garis yang lucu, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa jika tidak ikut pergi. Memaksa pun rasanya Ahra tak kuasa.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan yang pertama kali," keluh Eunsoo, mengaduk-aduk _espresso_ tanpa semangat menggebu seperti biasanya, seolah ketidakberadaan Daniel merampas seleranya terhadap kopi. "Daniel agak sulit soal keuangan. Itulah mengapa kita selalu pergi bertiga."

"Dan dia selalu menolak jika kutawari traktiran." Park Jihoon menimpali dengan bibir ranum yang tertekuk sedih, menunduk mengamati sepatu putih bersih yang dikenakannya. Memang dialah yang—dengan senang hati—sempat menawari Daniel satu _cappuchino jelly_ dan kue manis secara cuma-cuma.

" _Well_ ," Seongwoo, yang terlihat paling menikmati hidangan, mulai menyesap _caramel machiatto_ beberapa kali sebelum memasukkan _green tea cake_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Masalah keuangan memang sensitif. Daniel tahu kalian hanya ingin baik padanya, tetapi itu mungkin agak menyakiti harga dirinya."

Setengah frustasi, Eunsoo menghela napas kasar dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi, mengetuk jemari telunjuk di atas meja seirama dengan lagu yang diputar dengan suara rendah di kafe. "Duh, anak itu senyum-senyum terus, _sih_. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memahami perasaannya."

Ahra memandangi ketiga temannya yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan kopi favorit masing-masing, membicarakan Kang Daniel dengan penuh simpatik, berharap pemuda itu ada bersama mereka.

Daniel bukan anak orang kaya yang tinggal di salah satu rumah mewah di Gangnam, tetapi Ahra dan segenap hatinya sama sekali tidak menyesal—bahkan berniat untuk membelikan satu _cappuchino_ dengan _topping_ jeli untuk Daniel.

Dan kata Papa, hal-hal seperti itu adalah cinta.

. . .

"Hei. Tidak pulang, Ahra- _ya_?"

Itu bukan bentuk perhatian yang membuat Ahra harus merasa senang.

Dia menemui Daniel di gerbang sekolah ketika langit mulai gelap, dan pemuda itu tidak bisa bertingkah dingin seperti yang dilakukan sebagian besar kaum adam untuk menarik perhatian cewek-cewek. "Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Seharusnya kau berhati-hati, _'kan_?" Lihat? Daniel hanyalah seseorang yang banyak bicara dan tidak pernah kehilangan senyumannya.

"Mau ke halte dan naik bus bersama-sama?"

Dan lagi, senyum hangat itu terasa menentramkan meski matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Untuk beberapa saat, Ahra tidak merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Aneh, mungkin karena sekarang sedang musim panas. "Itu—aku tidak pulang naik bus." jawabnya disertai gumaman maaf.

"Aku juga tidak," ujar Ahra, sengaja menciptakan jeda. Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari gerbang, membiarkan Daniel mengikuti dengan sendirinya. "Di mana rumahmu? Memangnya terjangkau dengan jalan kaki, ya?"

Tanpa perasaan sungkan yang tidak perlu, dalam hitungan detik keduanya berjalan berdampingan di trotoar kecil. Lampu jalan remang-remang berjejer di sepanjang jalan, menerangi wajah Daniel lebih banyak karena bertubuh lebih tinggi. Kaki jenjangnya menyamai langkah Ahra yang pendek-pendek. Definisi cowok idaman—tidak seperti Ong Seongwoo yang selalu berjalan cepat mendahuluinya seperti dikejar seekor anjing.

"Rumahku di daerah Guryong. Kau tahu?"

Mengangkat bahu, Ahra tidak merasa pernah mengunjungi tempat yang dimaksud—atau mungkin dia tidak ingat pernah pergi ke sana sekali. Sejenak kemudian, kedua mata besarnya membulat sempurna dan berdecak kagum kepada Daniel.

"Sungguh? Itu jauh sekali, _'kan_?!"

Ahra ingat Papa pernah menerima telepon dari Yugyeom yang merengek minta dijemput pulang dari Guryong. Saat itu perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang memopulerkan kembali konsep cerita wanita miskin berjodoh dengan pria pebisnis, mengharuskan mereka—termasuk Yugyeom—untuk menjadikan desa kumuh itu sebagai lokasi syuting.

Ya, Guryong adalah kawasan terpencil yang tersembunyi di balik gemerlap distrik Gangnam. Mengingat perkataan Eunsoo tadi sore mengenai kondisi Daniel, maka semuanya terdengar masuk akal.

"Tidak—maksudku, tidak sejauh yang kau pikir selama itu masih di Gangnam," Daniel menggeleng pelan dan Ahra bisa melihat rambut cokelat terangnya yang lembut. "Kau di Apgujeong? Atau Samseongdong?"

"Cheongdam," jawab Ahra, dan Daniel langsung menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Daerah itu adalah salah satu tempat nongkrong favorit anak muda Seoul di akhir pekan, mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak tahu. "Hei, mari mampir sebentar ke—"

Tidak didengar, Ahra kehilangan keberadaan Daniel di sisinya. Lelaki jangkung itu berada beberapa meter di belakangnya, berjongkok di belakang kotak surat, memekik gemas kepada seekor kucing liar di sana. Sedetik kemudian, hewan berbulu itu sudah berada di dalam dekapan hangat Daniel, memejamkan mata menikmati elusan lembut dari jemari besar itu.

"Kucing, ya?" Ahra berseru semangat, berlutut di dekat Daniel dengan senyum lebar. "Hei, aku akan pergi mencari makanan untuknya. Kau oke menunggu di sini sebentar?"

Dia mengangguk sangat senang, berseri-seri melebihi si kucing itu sendiri. "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Malaikat Ahra akan menyelamatkanmu dari kelaparan."

Sekali lagi, panggilan 'malaikat' yang Ahra dengar dari Daniel tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Merasa senang pun hanya membuatnya terdengar seperti putus asa. Daniel selalu menyenangi hati orang lain, dan alangkah baiknya jika Ahra mulai menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu merasa berbunga.

Ketika pintu toko di buka dan suara lonceng menyambutnya dengan suara nyaring, Ahra bergumam gembira memikirkan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk kucing jalanan itu—dan untuk Daniel.

. . .

Aku jatuh cinta dengan Yugyeom yang hidupnya bobrok, still single and free di usia 30, tapi berpikir dewasa(?)

Jadi kalian team #NielRa atau #SeongRa? Jujur aja, aku masih abu-abu kisah Ahra mau dibawa kemana (bahkan kemunculan Daniel maupun Seongwoo itu dadakan macam tahu bulat loh, serius). Yaudahlah aku team OngNiel aja HUAHAHAHA. Kapal baruku. Hehe.

And yay akhirnya aku bisa update lagi. Ini mungkin bakal slow update, tapi aku berusaha buat tamatin. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, love u all xD

Balasan review:

 **LittleOoh** : gemes lucu apa gemes ngeselin pengen nabok nih? Hahaha makasih udah staytune yah

 **Kyunie** : aku juga jadi gemes sih sama Yugyeom-Ahra, tapi Taehyungnya gasuka huhuhu. Siapa hayo? Daniel, seongwoo, atau threesome aja sekalian? HAHAHA GABOLE. Makasih revienya kakak~

 **PecintaVkook** : kamu gamau voting daniel atau seongwoo buat aku gitu? :( siapapun yg sama Ahra harus berhadapan sama tuan Kim dulu hohoho (re:Taehyung). Dan makasih udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya ya :)

 **CandKTHnim** : AKU JUGA LOVE LOVE SAMA KAMU hehe. Senang kalo kamu suka

 **Juiy J (guest)** : AKU JUGA KANGEN KALIAN HUHUHU :( iyanih taekook sibuk kerja dulu ya biar hidup senang bahagia di hari tua /uhuk/. Dan makasih udah diingetin, maaf salah ketik. No doubt namanya seongwoo rada ribet gimana gitu hahaha duh gimana ya apa aku jadiin ongniel aja? HEHE GADENG. Makasih udah baca sayangku, stay tune yah!

 **chuaaakid** : HALO KAKA MISS U SO MUCH :") iya samaaaa kak aku juga demen Yugyeom-Ahra, kasian om satu itu masih lajang :( DAN GAPAPA KAK LABRAK AKU BIAR GAK MALES MALESAN WKWK. Makasih banyak kak lafyu mwahmwah *

 **Love, Han.**


	13. Announcement

Halo!

Maaf karena ini bukan update. Sehubungan dengan itu, aku mau menyampaikan beberapa hal:

[1] Udah sekitar 5 bulan aku menulis ff ini, tapi belum ada perkenalan yang jelas ya? Well, namaku Lifia, 16 tahun dan kelahiran 2002, masih jadi adkel di SMA, askot Depok tapi lagi singgah (?) di Cibubur. Dan juga, aku cewek (yang nggak kecewekan).

[2] Aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak sedalam-dalamnya untuk yang sudah berminat ngikutin cerita Taehyung-Jungkook-Ahra. Apalah arti 11 chapter yang udah kutulis kalau nggak ada kalian yang baca. Cerita yang entah keberapa, tapi ini yang pertama dipublikasi, dan sayangnya nggak bisa terus berlanjut. Iya, aku mau discontinue.

[3] Sudah selesai kagetnya? Silakan baca poin ini. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf tau-tau memutuskan buat nggak lanjutin cerita ini. Ya, enggak tau-tau juga sih, udah kupikirin matang-matang. Jadi gini, cerita ini awalnya dibuat untuk gula-gulaan aja untuk menyalurkan kegemesan aku sama taekook. Bahkan judul cerita ini aku ambil random dari salah satu idiom bahasa inggris. Tapi lama-lama aku munculin konflik satu persatu, tau-tau jadi kerasa berat ceritanya. Gula-gulanya gatau kemana. Sebenernya aku oke aja nulis konflik berat, tapi karena ff ini awalnya ditulis karena iseng, sejujurnya aku nggak ada perencanaan matang buat bikin konflik berat. Aku jadi suka bingung sendiri harus gimana lanjutinnya. Inilah pelajaran yang harus diambil; buatlah rencana yang mantap dan detail sebelum menulis.

[4] Karena itu, aku memutuskan buat discontinue. Maaf kalo kesannya aku nggak profesional, nggak konsisten, amatiran (ya emang amatir sih), tapi aku ngerasa karena stuck ini aku jadi nggak produktif. Aku suntuk, dan malah kepengen nulis sesuatu yang baru. Maaf membuat kalian kecewa. Ini cerita pertamaku, dan sebenernya aku sayang banget, aku pun sedih gabisa lanjutin ini.

[5] Karena aku nggak rela cerita pertamaku kandas gegara idenya ngadat, aku mutusin buat rewrite cerita ini. Konsepnya masih sama, yaitu college!AU dan domestic!AU, tapi ada banyak perubahan plot dan alur cerita. Judul cerita pun kemungkinan besar akan diganti. Demi tamatin cerita pertamaku ini, untuk rewrite aku berusaha nulis dengan persiapan yang matang biar nggak stuck di tengah jalan lagi.

[6] Selain itu, aku juga mutusin buat publish versi rewritenya di wattpad, bukan di sini. Kenapa? Karena publikasi cerita di ffn ribet sekali kawan. Menurut aku wattpad lebih comfortable, bagi author maupun readersnya (dari sudut pandang aku sebagai keduanya).

[7] Kurang lebih seperti itulah. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keputusan yang nggak enakin ini. Untuk yang bersedia ngikutin cerita versi rewritenya, silahkan mampir ke akun wattpadku **_(username: fyleehan)_**. Untuk yang tidak, it's absolutely okay. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah menjadi pembaca ceritaku selama 5 bulan ini. Aku bakal kangen banget sama kalian, beneran.

[8] Special thanks to: **CaratARMYmonbebe SwaggxrBang bishiamsuchatrash AqueousXback Ly379 Kyunie Tink224 chuaaakid Springtae-sama moodrooster yeonbin818 kukicrunch LittleOoh JeonK JJKookie kukukuki RatriKim Pecinta Vkook xxxchroemx CandKTHnim taeggukk para pembaca guests dan silent readers** yang ingin kusebutkan namanya tapi ada daya huhuhu. Terima kasih banyak sudah menjejakkan diri di sini :) Aku cinta kalian luvluv.

Big Love, Lifia Han.


End file.
